Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)
by author.nata
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran. Update Chapter 11.!
1. Chapter 1: True Identity

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : True Identity.**

Aku tidak pernah ingin jadi pemburu monster. Kalau kalian mengira fiction ini tentang percintaan kau salah besar. Jika kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, lebih baik kalian tetap bersembunyi di tempat kalian atau coba untuk melawan mereka. Atau mereka akan datang untuk memburu kalian, karena kalian mengetahui keberadaannya.

Menjadi pemburu monster itu berbahaya, menyeramkan, bisa menyebabkan siapa saja terbunuh dengan mengenaskan.

Aku iri dengan kalian yang tidak bisa melihat seperti apa yang ku lihat. Tapi apa boleh buat takdirku seperti ini.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.

Umurku lima belas tahun.

Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu aku adalah siswa asrama di Tokyo Academy, sekolah swasta untuk anak bermasalah seperti aku.

Apa aku anak bermasalah?

Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Aku di masukan ke sekolah itu karena aku mengidap penyakit disleksia atau susah membaca tulisan dan gangguan pemusatan perhatian dan hiperaktifitas (GPPH).

Bulan Mei lalu adalah di mulainya titik balik apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Kami berkarya wisata ke museum Tokyo International. dua puluh satu siswa kelas sembilan di temani oleh satu guru yaitu Pak Hatake Kakashi.

Pak Hatake Kakashi adalah guru sejarah dan mitologi jepang, beliau berambut putih ke perakan, menggunakan masker dan memiliki dua buah bola mata yang berbeda, yang sebelah kiri berwarna merah sedangkan yang sebelah kanan berwarna hitam. Aku merasa mata kiri guru kakashi seperti ada tiga titik lagi di dalamnya. Itu hanya perasaanku saja setelah ku amati tidak ada yang beda hanya berwarna merah saja.

Seperti biasa entah mengapa aku selalu menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada di museum dan aku selalu saja terpisah dari rombongan, sekarang aku berada di sebuah ruangan dimana baju zirah abad pertengahan jepang dimana para samurai menjadi pelindung kekaisaran.

Aku sedang melihat-lihat hingga akhirnya di kagetkan dengan suara.

"Akhirnya aku temukan kau?" kata suara yang berada di belakangku.

Aku tidak mengenali siapa dia, seorang pria mengenakan serba hitam melihatku dengan pandangan yang agak mengerikan.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyaku pada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut memandangku lekat-lekat. "Kau pikir bisa lolos dariku."

Tatapan matanya lebih mengerikan dari tatapan yang tadi. "Siapa kamu, lolos dari apa maksudmu?" kataku bertanya pada pria tersebut.

"Sudahlah mengaku sajalah, agar penderitaanmu tidak begitu menyakitkan." katanya yang masih dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang pria tersebut bicarakan.

Mungkin dia adalah pemilik dari museum ini, karena barangnya sering kali aku jatuhkan mungkin dia marah dan akan menghukumku dengan sesuatu seperti mengelap kaca atau menyapu lantai.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak..."

"Waktumu telah habis." desisnya.

Lalu, terjadi hal yang sangat aneh, mata pria tersebut menyala seperti arang panggangan, tubuhnya di penuhi bulu-bulu dan jarinya berkuku panjang, mulutnya bertaring. Dia bukan manusia, dia adalah Okami atau lebih di kenal Werewolf (Manusia Serigala) yang akan mencabik-cabiku.

Lalu, Keadaan bertambah aneh. semenit yang lalu Pak Hatake Kakashi yang berada dalam rombongan berlari memasuki galeri tempat aku berada, sambil memegang sebuah pena.

"Awas Naruto!" serunya, melempar pena tersebut ke udara.

Pria tersebut menerkamku, sambil memekik aku mengelak dari serangannya. Cakarnya menyambar udara menimbulkan kengerian yang sangat dahsyat. Aku menyambar pena itu dari udara, tetapi ketika mengenai tanganku, benda itu bukan pena lagi, melainkan sebuah pedang samurai berwarna perak.

Pria serigala tersebut berputar ke arahku dengan tatapan membunuh, lututku lemas. Tanganku bergetar lebih hebat, hampir saja pedang itu terjatuh.

Pria serigala itu mengeram. "Matilah..Anak Manis!"

Dia pun berlari menerjang ke arahku. Ngeri menjalar tubuhku, ku lakukan satu-satunya hal yang timbul sewajarnya: pedang itu aku ayunkan.

Sisi pedang itu mengenai tepat lehernya dan membelah kepalanya dengan mulus, seolah-olah terbuat dari air. Ssss..

Pria tersebut bagaikan istana pasir yang tertiup kipas angin yang sangat kuat. Dia meledak berubah menjadi serbuk kuning, musnah saat itu juga, hanya meninggalkan bau belerang yang menyengat dan jeritan kejahatan yang memekik telinga.

Aku sendirian di ruangan tadi, hanya ada sebuah pena di tanganku. Tidak ada Pak Hatake Kakashi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu selain diriku. Tanganku bergetar, apakah ini cuma hayalanku saja? Aku keluar dari gedung museum tersebut, ku lihat Pak Hatake Kakashi sedang mengabsen anak-anak yang ikut karya wisata ini.

Aku pun berlari menghampiri Pak Hatake Kakashi.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, perhatiannya sedikit terpecah. "Ah, itu pena bapak. Besok-besok bawa alat tulis sendiri ya Naruto."

Aku menyerahkan pena tersebut kepada Pak Hatake Kakashi. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku masih memegang pena tersebut.

"Pak," kataku, "dimana pria berpakaian hitam tadi?"

Dia menatapku kosong. "Siapa?"

"Pria berpakaian serba hitam, pria yang berubah menjadi manusia serigala."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan memajukan tubuhnya, tampak sedikit cemas. "Naruto, tidak ada pria berpakaian serba hitam disini, dan juga tidak ada pria manusia serigala. Apakah kamu menghayal Naruto? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." aku menjawab dengan singkat, kata -Ya- adalah yang muncul di kepalaku, mungkinkan aku cuma menghayal.

Mobil pun melaju kembali ke asrama tempat kami berada, aku masih tidak percaya apa yang aku alami, pria serigala dan pedang perak.

Aku sudah biasa mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman aneh yang kadang terjadi, tetapi biasanya pengalaman itu berlalu cepat. Halusinasi 24 jam sehari, 7 hari dalam seminggu ini begitu menyiksaku, apalagi Pak Hatake Kakashi yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan meng-iyakan bahwa aku cuma berhalusinasi atau berhayal yang tidak mungkin ada.

Ada yang aneh, di museum memang terjadi sesuatu. Aku tidak punya waktu memikirkannya pada siang hari, tapi lain pada malam hari, bayangan pria berpakaian serba hitam dan di tumbuhi bulu dan cakar sering menghantuiku hingga akhirnya aku terbangun dengan bercucuran keringat dingin.

Suasana asrama semakin memburuk, tidak meringankan hatiku. Suara lolongan anjing, angin yang terasa begitu mencekam.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai kesal dan gampang marah hampir sepanjang waktu, aku jadi sering di setrap oleh guru karena terlalu sering melamun.

Akhirnya ketika guru bahasa jepang kami, Pak Shimatsu, bertanya kepada ke sejuta kalinya, kenapa aku selalu malas belajar dan mengeja, dan selalu melamun di setiap pelajaran, aku meledak. Ku sebut dia dengan pemabuk tua bangka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti kata-kata tersebut, tapi kedengaran bagus di dengar.

Kepala sekolah mengirim surat ke ibuku pekan berikutnya, meresmikan dugaanku : bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo Academy tahun depan.

Biarin, kataku pada diri sendiri. Biarkan saja.

Aku rindu rumahku, aku rindu ibuku yang tinggal di apartemen sudut jalanan Tokyo, sekalipun aku harus sekolah di sekolah negeri yang guru-gurunya belum tentu mengerti akan keadaanku.

Namun...ada beberapa hal yang pasti ku rindukan dari Tokyo Academy, hutan yang asri di halaman belakang asrama yang di aliri air sungai yang jernih.

Aku juga akan merindukan guru sejarah dan mitologi jepang yaitu Pak Hatake Kakashi yang selalu berkata: Aku hanya menerima yang terbaik darimu Naruto.

Sementara pekan ujian semakin dekat, Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepang adalah pelajaran yang membuatku belajar. Aku belum lupa perkataan Pak Hatake Kakashi bahwa pelajaran ini adalah hidup dan matiku. Aku mulai percaya pada beliau kalau yang di katakan beliau adalah benar.

Malam sebelum ujian akhir, aku merasa frustasi sampai-sampai ku lempar buku panduan Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepang ke sudut kamar. Kata-kata mulai melayang-layang keluar dari buku, berputar-putar di kepalaku, dan meluncur bagaikan skateboard. Tidak mungkin aku ingat perbedaan antara Shinobi dan Shogun. Dan menghapal sejarahnya? Lupakan saja.

Aku mondar-mandir di kamar. Rasanya ada semut yang merayap di bajuku. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, buku Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepang ku ambil.

Aku belum pernah meminta tolong guru. Mungkin kalau berbicara kepada Pak Hatake Kakashi aku bisa mendapat petunjuk, atau beliau bisa memaafkan aku kalau aku dapat nilai F dalam mata pelajarannya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Tokyo Academy sementara dia tidak beranggapan bahwa aku tidak berusaha.

Aku menuruni tangga dan berjalan di koridor dan melihat kamar-kamar mulai padam, sementara kamar Pak Hatake Kakashi masih menyala.

Aku berada tiga langkah dari gagang pintu, terdengar Pak Hatake Kakashi sedang berbicara pada seseorang di dalam kamarnya. "Sepertinya Naruto sudah menyadari siapa dirinya."

Aku membeku. Biasanya aku tidak suka menguping, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menguping ketika namaku di sebut dalam pembicaraan itu. Aku mencoba semakin mendekat.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya, apakah yang akan di dengar Naruto dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Kita nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.-

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini silahkan review atau komentarnya..!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Monster Follow Me

** blueblueberry: thanks ya udh review...ini kelanjutannya.**

** Yuuki Igarashi: Tokyo Academy bukan sekolah kyk SLB tapi untuk anak-anak yang bermasalah dengan seperti kenakalan, susah membaca, dan lain-lain. Untuk Pairing keknya belum ada deh ntr ^_^ hehehe,,tunggu za ya..**

** dikdik717: thanks udh review...!**

**abi: Wow juga akh kk..!hehehe**

**Cerita kali ini belum ada petarungan dengan monster, ini menceritakan Naruto pulang kerumah dan bertemu ibunya,,, pengen tau baca aja deh...!**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya** : Aku berada tiga langkah dari gagang pintu, terdengar Pak Hatake Kakashi sedang berbicara pada seseorang di dalam kamarnya. "Sepertinya Naruto sudah menyadari siapa dirinya."

Aku membeku. Biasanya aku tidak suka menguping, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menguping ketika namaku di sebut dalam pembicaraan itu. Aku mencoba semakin mendekat.

**Chapter 2 : The Bad Monster Follow Me.**

Terdengar percakapan yang semakin serius. "Sepertinya dia belum menyadari." kata Pak Hatake Kakashi kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Yah, Semoga saja dia belum menyadarinya." kata lawan bicara Pak Hatake Kakashi.

"Tetapi saya sempat khawatir, ketika dia melihat salah satu makhluk baik itu, untungnya kabut mengaburkan pandangan mata manusia normal jadi dia percaya kalau dia hanya berkhayal." kata Pak Hatake Kakashi.

Pria lawan bicara Pak Hatake Kakashi pun menghela nafas. "Biarkan saja dia seperti itu Kakashi, menikmati ketidak tahuannya."

Buku Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepang terjatuh dari tanganku dan terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Pak Hatake Kakashi terdiam.

Ku pungut buku itu dan mundur kebelakang koridor.

Sebuah bayangan bergerak melintasi kaca yang cukup bercahaya di kantor Pak Hatake Kakashi. Bayangan tersebut adalah Pak Hatake Kakashi yang membawa sebuah senjata yang mirip busur pemanah.

Ku buka salah satu kamar yang terdekat dan menyelinap masuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Pak Hatake Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling area depan pintu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Lalu, masuk lagi ke dalam dan menutup pintunya lagi.

Sebutir keringat menuruni leherku.

Di dalam ruangnya Pak Hatake Kakashi berkata "Tidak ada apa-apa." gumamnya. "Belakangan ini aku sering gugup."

"Saya juga." kata suara yang jadi lawan bicara Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Sejak kejadian itu aku sering gugup, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Kakashi, awasi dia terus kalau perlu 24 jam penuh."

Setelah bicara pria tersebut menghilang bagaikan asap. Kemudian lampu Pak Hatake Kakashi pun mulai padam.

Aku menunggu dalam gelap, rasanya lama sekali. Akhirnya aku menyelinap keluar dan segera kembali ke asrama.

Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan yang ku dengar tadi di kantor Pak Hatake Kakashi mengenai -Makhluk Baik- apa maksudnya itu, akhirnya aku tertidur dengan lelap.

Keesokan sorenya ketika aku hendak keluar dari ruang Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepang, Pak Hatake Kakashi memanggilku untuk masuk lagi ke ruangan tersebut.

Terlintas di benakku apakah Pak Hatake Kakashi tahu bahwa aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan seorang pria yang tidak ku tahu siapa namanya.

"Naruto," katanya. "Jangan berkecil hati soal meninggalkan Tokyo Academy. Ini...ini jalan keluar yang terbaik."

Nadanya ramah, tetapi kata-kata itu tetap membuatku jengah. Meskipun dia berbicara lirih, anak-anak lain yang sedang menyelesaikan ujian bisa mendengar. Itu membuat anak-anak mengejek dan tertawa sakartis.

Aku bergumam. "Oke..Pak."

"Maksud Bapak..." Pak Hatake Kakashi mondar-mandir, seolah-olah tidak yakin harus berbicara apa. "Tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu. Sebenarnya tinggal tunggu waktu saja."

Mataku pedih. Guru favoritku berbicara seperti itu di depan kelas, bahwa aku tidak mampu menangani semua ini. Setelah sepanjang tahun dia berkata akan yakin kemampuanku, sekarang dia bilang bahwa aku memang di takdirkan di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"Benar," kataku gemetar.

"Bukan, bukan," kata Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Oh, sial. Maksud Bapak tadi...kau tidak normal Naruto. Itu bukan hal yang-"

"Ya," cetusku. "Terima kasih banyak Pak, sudah menginggatkan saya."

"Naruto-"

Sebelum Pak Hatake Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya aku sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Pada hari terakhir semester, ku jejalkan semua pakaian ke dalam koper.

Anak-anak lain sedang bercanda, membicarakan acara liburan mereka, ada yang akan mendaki ke gunung, liburan ke luar negeri. Mereka remaja bermasalah seperti aku tapi bedanya mereka remaja bermasalah yang kaya. Ayah mereka eksekutif, duta besar, bahkan selebriti. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dari keluarga yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Mereka menanyakan apa kegiatanku musim panas ini, dan aku bilang mau pulang ke rumah mungkin bisa sedikit berlibur ke pantai.

Namun aku tidak bercerita bahwa aku akan mencari pekerjaan, misalnya membawa anjing jalan-jalan atau mengantarkan majalah berlangganan. Bahwa aku bukan mengisi waktu luang dengan mencemaskan ke mana aku akan bersekolah musim gugur nanti.

"Oh," kata salah satu anak. "Itu juga oke."

Mereka kembali mengobrol seolah-olah aku tidak ada.

Aku memesan tiket bus untuk pulang ke rumahku yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tiba-tiba Pak Hatake Kakashi menghampiriku.

"Naruto-." katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling dengan wajah gugup dan cemas.

Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. "Mencari Makhluk Baik Pak?" kataku.

Pak Hatake Kakashi hampir saja terlompat kaget mendengar ucapanku. "Apa...apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Aku mengaku mendengar pembicaraan Pak Hatake Kakashi dengan suara seorang pria di kantornya.

Mata Pak Hatake Kakashi berkedut. "Berapa banyak yang kau dengar?"

"Nggak banyak kok. Cuma dengar Makhluk Baik dan Kejadian yang membuat Bapak dan teman pria Bapak gugup. Memangnya ada kejadian apa Pak?" kataku.

"Aku belum bisa menjawabnya Naruto." Dari saku kemeja dia mengambil sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkan kepadaku. "Pokoknya ambil saja ini, oke? kalau kamu perlu bapak liburan musim panas ini."

Kartu itu bertulisan indah, yang sulit sekali ku baca dengan mataku yang disleksia, tetapi akhirnya aku bisa membaca :

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Pembina Pelatihan Pemburu**

**Osaka, Jepang**

"Apaan tuh Pelatihan Pemb-"

"Jangan di baca keras-keras." pekiknya. "Itu alamat...Dimana bapak berada musim panas ini."

Sebelum menanyakan lebih jauh supir bus yang ingin aku tumpangi sudah membunyikan klaksonnya tanda ingin berangkat. Akhirnya aku memasukan kartu nama itu dan melesak masuk ke dalam bus.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto." katanya dengan suara lirih dan cemas.

Setelah aku masuk tak lama kemudian bus pun akhirnya jalan. Baru 15 menit bus berjalan terdengar bunyi menggerindra dari kolong bus. Asap hitam menguar dari dashboard seluru bus di penuhi bau busuk telur. Si supir mengumpat dan menepikan busnya ke tepi jalan raya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengutak-atik ruang mesin, si supir mengumumkan bahwa kami semua harus turun. Aku pun turun dengan para penumpang lain.

Aku bersama para penumpang lain berada di jalan pedesaan, tempat yang tidak pernah di perhatikan kalau tidak mogok disini. Di sebelah jalan sini tidak ada apa-apa selain pohon-pohon yang rindang dan sampah dari mobil-mobil yang lewat. Di tepi seberang jalan terlihat sebuah kios buah kuno.

Buah yang di jual tampak lezat sekali : buah apel bertumpuk-tumpuk di susun rapih, buah anggur yang menggoda selera, dan berbotol-botol minuman sari buah. Tidak ada pelanggan, hanya ada tiga orang nenek-nenek sedang merajut sepasang kaus kaki terbesar yang pernah ku lihat.

Maksudku, kaus kaki itu seukuran sweter, tetapi bentuknya jelas kaus kaki, nenek sebelah kanan merajut sebelah kanan, nenek sebelah kiri merajut sebelah kiri, sedangkan nenek yang di tengah memegang keranjang berisi benang berwarna biru.

Ketiga nenek itu kelihatan sudah sepuh. Wajah mereka pucat sepucat kulit buah, mereka memakai bandana berwarna putih, tangannya kerempeng mencuat dari gaun warna pucatnya.

Yang lebih aneh mereka menatapku, apa itu hanya perasaan ku saja atau apa, aku mencoba melihat sekeliling, para penumpang lain sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat hal tersebut.

Si nenek yang paling tengah mengeluarkan gunting besar berwarna emas, ketika itu pula aku langsung menaiki bus untuk menghindari pandangan dari nenek-nenek tersebut.

Di seberang jalan ketiga nenek itu masih memandangku, neneknya yang tengah menggunting benang, dan aku berani sumpah suara kres-nya terdengar sampai ke telingaku yang berada di dalam bus. sedangkan kedua nenek yang tadi merajut itu menggulung kaus kakinya menjadi sebuah bola berwarna biru, membuatku bertanya untuk siapakah kaus kaki itu di buat.

Di belakang bus si supir membetot sepotong besar logam berasap dari kompartemen mesin, bus itu bergetar dan mesinnya kembali menyala.

"Gitu dong!" teriak si supir. Dia menampar bus dengan topinya. "Semuanya ayo naik lagi."

Setelah bus melaju, badanku terasa meriang, keringat dingin membasahi keningku. Apakah aku berkhayal lagi, semua orang di dalam bus tidak ada yang melihat itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai di halte yang ku tuju. Aku memberhentikan taksi untuk menuju rumahku. "Ke Persimpangan Jalan Izanumi 104 ya pak." kataku pada supir taksi.

Aku mau bercerita sedikit tentang ibuku, sebelum kau bertemu dengannya.

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, beliau adalah orang baik sedunia. Ini membuktikan teoriku bahwa orang yang paling baik biasanya bernasib jelek. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ibuku berumur 5 tahun. Dia di besarkan oleh seorang paman yang tidak terlalu peduli padanya. Dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis, sewaktu SMA dia selalu bekerja dan menabung gajinya supaya bisa kuliah.

Lalu, pamannya terkena kanker. Jadi dia terpaksa berhenti sekolah dan merawat pamannya. Setelah pamannya meninggal dia tidak punya uang, keluarga maupun ijazah.

Satu-satunya nasib baik adalah ketika dia bertemu ayahku. Aku tidak punya kenangan apa-apa tentang ayah, karena ayah meninggal sebelum aku di lahirkan. Ibuku tak suka membicarakan ayahku itu membuatnya sedih.

Ibuku bekerja serabutan, dan bersekolah pada malam hari untuk memperoleh ijazah SMA nya dan membesarkan aku sendirian. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh atau marah. Sekalipun tak pernah. Tapi, aku tahu kalau aku adalah anak yang sukar di tangani.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan apartemen. Aku pun masuk berharap ibu sudah pulang bekerja. Setelah ku periksa semua ruangan ternyata ibuku belum pulang bekerja, aku pun langsung menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Ku jatuhkan koper di atas tempat tidurku. Rumahku adalah Istanaku.

Tapi, ketika memikirkan kejadian tadi tentang tiga orang nenek-nenek yang merajut dan memotong benang kaki ku terasa lemas dan takut akan hal itu dan juga tentang manusia serigala yang hampir membunuhku.

Lalu, terdengar suara ibuku. "Naruto?"

Dia membuka pintu kamar dan rasa takutku meleleh. Ibuku bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dengan hanya memasuki ruangan. Matanya berbinar dan berubah-ubah warna dalam cahaya. Senyumnya sehangat selimut, Ada beberapa helai uban di antara rambut merah panjangnya. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggap ibuku tua. Saat dia memandangku rasanya dia melihat segala hal.

"Oh, Naruto." Dia memelukku erat-erat. "Ibu hampir tidak percaya kau sudah bertambah besar!"

Seragam kerja yang berwarna biru-putih-hitam masih di pakainya. Kami duduk berdua di pinggir tempat tidur, dia membelai rambut kuning jabrik ku. Dia tidak menyinggung soal aku di keluarkan dari sekolah, dia tampak tidak perduli dengan itu. Tapi, apakah aku baik-baik saja? Apakah anak kesayangannya baik-baik saja?

Aku berbicara kepada ibu bahwa aku sebenarnya suka bersekolah di sana, apalagi nilai Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepangku cukup bagus. Semua yang di ceritakan kepala sekolah tentang aku tidak semuanya benar. Tapi aku tidak menceritakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpaku dan itu membuatku gelisah dan takut.

"Apa?" tanya ibuku. Matanya menyentak-nyentak naluriku, berusaha mengorek semua rahasia. "Apa ada yang membuatmu takut?"

"Nggak, bu." kataku sedikit tidak enak berbohong. Ingin rasanya aku ceritakan semua kejadian itu, tapi mungkin akan terasa konyol.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu bahwa aku belum menyeritakan semua dalam suratnya. Tapi dia tidak mendesakku.

"Ibu punya kejutan untukmu," katanya. "Kita akan ke pantai."

Mataku melebar. "Pantai?"

"Tiga malam di pondok yang sama."

"Kapan?" kataku.

Dia tersenyum. "Setelah ibu salin pakaian."

Ibu pun turun kebawah dan berganti pakaian, aku pun membereskan pakaian yang akan ku bawa ke pantai. Setelah semuanya beres aku pergi kebawah. Ternyata ibu sudah ada di dalam mobil camaronya, aku pun langsung masuk ke mobil. Ibu lalu menancap gasnya untuk kita pergi ke pantai menghabiskan waktu selama 3 hari disana.

Di dalam perjalanan aku pun memberanikan diri menanyakan ayahku itu orangnya seperti apa. Jawabannya selalu saja sama. Dia tinggi, berambut kuning, dan bermata biru seperti.

"Andai saja dia bisa melihatmu Naruto, dia pasti bangga." Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Apa hebatnya aku anak yang mengidap penyakit GPPH dan disleksia, mendapatkan rapor D+. Di keluarkan dari sekolah sembilan kalinya dalam sembilan tahun.

Andai ayahku masih ada, ibu tidak harus kesepian seperti sekarang ini, kenapa ayah harus meninggal pada saat kecelakan.

Hari sudah hampir malam, aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada ibu. "Apa ibu akan memasukan ku ke sekolah lain lagi?" kataku.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Entahlah sayang." Suaranya berat. "Ibu rasa... Ibu rasa kita harus melakukan seseuatu."

"Karena ibu nggak ingin aku di dekat ibu?"

Aku menyesali kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Mata ibuku mulai berlinang air mata dan memegang tanganku dengan erat-erat. "Oh, Naruto, bukan. Ibu terpaksa sayang. Ini demi kebaikan dirimu sendiri. Ibu harus menyuruhmu pergi."

Kata-kata ibuku mengingatkan perkataan Pak Hatake Kakashi bahwa meninggalkan Tokyo Academy adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Karena aku nggak normal!" kataku.

"Kau menyebutkan hal itu seolah-olah itu hal yang buruk, Naruto. Tapi kau tak sadar betapa pentingnya dirimu. Ibu menyangka Tokyo Academy cukup jauh untukmu. Ibu menyangka kau akhirnya aman."

"Aman dari apa?"

Dia memandang mataku, kemudian dia memandang kalung yang berada di kaca spion dalam yang mulai bersinar, kemudian ibu melihat kebelakang. Aku pun melihat ke arah belakang. Ibu pun langsung menancap gasnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang.

Aku melihat seluit sesuatu yang mengejar mobil kami. Tingginya sekitar 3 meter, membawa sebuah kampak, memiliki tanduk tapi dia tidak begitu kelihatan karena ibu menancap gasnya begitu cepat.

"Apa itu bu?" tanyaku pada ibu yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari keningnya dan tangannya bergetar di kemudinya.

"Ibu tidak bisa menjelaskannya sayang, apa yang tidak kau ceritakan pada ibu sayang." katanya.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya, apakah yang mengejar Naruto dan Ibunya dalam mobil tersebut. Kita nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.-

Thanks dah baca ceritanya silahkan review dan komentarnya di tunggu...!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle with Bad Monster

**To Yuuki Igarashi: Thanks dah review lage..!Baca aja ceritanya..**

**To Abi : belum muncul...nanti chapter 4 muncul sama Sakura...**

**To Manguni: Pasti ada donk ntr..sabar ya...hehehe**

**To Koga-san: Pasti donk..!**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:** Aku melihat seluit sesuatu yang mengejar mobil kami. Tingginya sekitar 3 meter, membawa sebuah kampak, memiliki tanduk tapi dia tidak begitu kelihatan karena ibu menancap gasnya begitu cepat.

"Apa itu bu?" tanyaku pada ibu yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari keningnya dan tangannya bergetar di kemudinya.

"Ibu tidak bisa menjelaskannya sayang, apa yang tidak kau ceritakan pada ibu sayang." katanya.

**Chapter 3: My Mom Teach Me Battle With Bad Monster.**

Ibuku menginjak pedal gasnya dan menambah kecepatan mobil camaronya. Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk, hujan turun dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Apa maksud Ibu?" kataku terbata-bata.

Ibuku menatapku tegas dan berbicara dengan nada yang belum pernah di gunakan: "Naruto. Ceritakan pada ibu sekarang!"

Aku terbata-bata bercerita tentang nenek-nenek di kios buah, dan tentang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Ibuku menatapku, wajahnya pucat pasi dalam sambaran kilat.

Kami pun melaju dengan sangat kencang menghindari sesuatu yang mengejar kami. Entah bagaimana ibu bisa melihat dalam cuaca buruk ini.

"Apa yang mengejar kita Ibu?" tanyaku yang masih melihat ke belakang tapi sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ibu juga tidak tahu pasti, Naruto." kata Ibu yang menambah kecepatannya lagi. "Yang jelas Ibu akan bawa kamu ke tempat aman."

"Aman dari apa?" kataku bertanya.

"Ibu tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Naruto, yang Ibu tahu, Ibu harus membawamu ke perkemahan musim panas." kata Ibu yang masih terus terlihat panik.

Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa begitu aman di perkemahan musim panas, sementara di belakang mobil kami ada sesuatu yang mengejar kami yang tingginya hampir tiga meter.

"Kenapa harus ke perkemahan musim panas?" kataku bingung dengan ucapan Ibuku.

"Tolong sayang ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya." kata Ibuku memohon.

Ibuku memutar kemudinya ke kanan, dan sekilas ku lihat sosok yang mengejar kami memegang kampak besar di tangan kanannya.

"Makhluk apa itu Ibu?" tanyaku.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," kata Ibuku, tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. "Satu setengah kilo meter lagi. Semoga. Semoga. Semoga."

Aku tak tahu kami sudah hampir sampai ke mana, tetapi aku memajukan tubuh ke kaca depan mobil, menunggu, ingin cepat-cepat tiba.

Di luar tidak ada apa-apa selain hujan dan gelap, hanya ada daerah pedesaan yang kosong berada di ujung Osaka.

Aku langsung memikirkan pria berbaju serba hitam, kita dia berubah menjadi manusia yang di tumbuhi banyak bulu, dan memiliki taring dan cakar yang mengerikan. Tangan dan kakiku langsung lemas, akibat rasa ngeri yang terlambat datang. Dia memang bukan manusia.

Lalu aku teringat Pak Hatake Kakashi dan... pedang samurai yang di lemparkannya padaku. Belum sempat aku membayangkannya lebih jauh, bulu kudukku berdiri. Ada kilasan cahaya menyilaukan, dor! yang mengguncang rahang, dan mobil kami meledak.

Aku ingat diriku terasa tidak berbobot, seolah-olah aku di remukkan, di goreng, dan di semprot sekaligus.

Aku mengangkat kening yang menempel pada bagian depan dashboard mobil dan berkata, "Aduh."

"Naruto!" teriak Ibuku. "Aku nggak apa-apa."

Aku berusaha mengusir rasa pusing. Aku belum mati. Mobil tidak benar-benar meledak. Kami ternyata selip ke selokan. Pintu sisi pengemudi bersandar pada lumpur. Atap terbelah pecah seperti cangkang telur, dan hujan mengalir masuk.

Petir. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan. Kami tersambar petir, sehingga kami keluar dari jalan.

"Naruto," kata Ibuku. "Kita harus..." Suaranya menghilang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dalam sambaran kilat, melalui kaca jendela belakang yang terciprat lumpur. Kulihat sebuah sosok yang terseok-seok ke arah kami. Melihatnya membuat kulitku merinding. Seluit sosok yang bertubuh besar, sosok yang mengejar kami tadi kini sudah berada cukup dekat. Betubuh besar seperti pemain football membawa sebuah kampak yang cukup besar di tangan kanannya.

Aku menelan ludah keras-keras. "Siapa-"

"Naruto," kata Ibuku, benar-benar serius. "Keluar dari mobil"

Ibuku mengambil kalung yang berada di spion dan membanting tubuhnya pada pintu pengemudi. Akhirnya Ibuku keluar dari mobil. Aku mencoba pintuku, tapi pintuku tidak bisa di buka.

"Keluar dari sisi pengemudi!" perintah Ibuku. "Naruto..kau harus lari. Lihat pohon besar itu?"

"Apa?"

Aku keluar dari sisi kemudi, lalu sambaran kilat lagi. Terlihat sebuah pohon pinus besar lebih besar dari pohon pinus di sekitarnya.

"Itu garis batas perkemahan," kata Ibuku. "Lewati bukit itu nanti terlihat sebuah rumah pertanian besar di lembah. Lari jangan menengok ke belakang. Teriak minta tolong. Jangan berhenti sampai tiba di pintu dan bawa ini bersamamu, ini milik ayahmu." kata Ibu menyerahkan kalau kristal yang masih bercahaya.

"Ibu harus ikut." kataku sambil mengalungkan kalung kristal tersebut.

Wajahnya pucat matanya sesedih saat dia melihat pantai.

"Nggak." teriakku. "Ibu harus ikut."

Seluit yang mengejar kami semakin mendekati kami, bersuara-suara mengendus dan mengeram. Sementara dia semakin mendekat, kusadari semakin jelas sosok yang mengejar kami.

"Dia tidak mengincar Ibu," kata Ibuku. "Dia mengincarmu, lagi pula ibu tidak bisa melintasi batas wilayah itu."

"Tapi.."

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi Naruto. Pergilah. Ibu mohon."

Lalu aku marah-marah pada ibu, marah pada sosok yang semakin mendekati kami, sosok itu lambat laun makin terlihat seperti...Seperti sosok banteng...

"Kita kesana bareng-bareng, Ayo Bu."

"Sudah Ibu bilang-"

"Bu, aku nggak mau meninggalkan Ibu."

Aku tak menunggu jawaban, ku pegang tangan Ibu menjauh dari mobil dan mendaki bukit dengan tertatih-tatih.

Saat menoleh ke belakang untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat jelas sosok yang mengejar kami. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar tiga meter. Lengan dan kakinya terdapat tonjolan bisep dan trisep dan sepsseps lainnya, semuanya di jejalkan seperti bola bisbol di bawah kulit yang dililit urat darah. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian kecuali pakaian dalam -tepatnya celana dalam putih cerah- yang mungkin sebenarnya menggelikan, tetapi bagian atas tubuhnya begitu menakutkan. Bulu kasar warna cokelat di mulai sekitar pusar dan semakin lebat saat mencapai bahu.

Lehernya merupakan kumpulan otot dan bulu yang menopang kepala raksasa. Di kepalanya ada moncong sepanjang lenganku, lubang hidung yang beringus di hiasi cincin kuningan. Mata hitam yang kejam dan tanduk hitam-putih raksasa.

Jelas aku kenal monster itu. Dia ada di dalam salah satu mitologi pertama yang di ceritakan Pak Hatake Kakashi kepada kami. Tapi itu tidak mungkin benar-benar ada.

"Itu-"

"Prajurit milik Hachibi no Ushi Oni." kata Ibuku. "Andai Ibu tahu, betapa mereka ingin membunuhmu."

"Tapi dia si Ushi Ono"

"Jangan ucapkan namanya Naruto." Ibuku memperingatkan. "Nama memiliki kekuatan."

Pohon pinus masih terlalu jauh-paling sedikit seratus meter menaiki bukit.

Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Manusia-banteng itu membungkuk di atas mobil kami. Melihat ke dalam jendela atau lebih tepatnya mengendus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukanya, karena kami hanya berjarak lima belas meter.

"Bu, dia sedang apa? Apa dia nggak lihat kita?"

"Pandangan dan pendengarannya buruk sayang." kata Ibuku. "Dia hanya mengandalkan bau, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan tahu dimana kita berada sekarang."

Seolah di beri aba-aba manusia-banteng berteriak murka. Dan mencengkram erat kampaknya dan menacapkannya di tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu dia mencengkram atap mobil Camaro milik Ibu yang sudah robek itu, kerangkanya berderak dan mengering. Dia mengangkat mobil itu di atas kepala dan membantingnya ke jalan. Mobil itu terbanting di atas aspal basah dan meluncur dalam hujan bunga api sekitar tiga ratus meter sebelum berhenti. Tangki gasnya meledak. Dia berjalan mencoba mengendus kami dan meninggalkan kampaknya di tanah.

"Naruto." kata Ibuku. "Saat dia melihat kita dia akan menyeruduk. Tunggu sampai detik terakhir, lalu melompat menghindar-tepat ke samping. Dia tidak mampu mengubah arahnya begitu dia menyeruduk. Kau mengerti?"

"Dari mana Ibu tahu semua ini?"

"Ibu sudah lama mencemaskan terjadinya hal seperti ini. Semestinya Ibu sudah menduga ini. Ibu egois mempertahankanmu dekat-dekat Ibu."

"Mempertahankanku dekat-dekat? Tapi-."

Terdengar lagi teriakan amarah, dan manusia-banteng itu mulai berlari menaiki bukit. Dia telah mengendus kami.

Pohon pinus itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tetapi bukit itu semakin terjal dan licin.

Manusia-banteng itu semakin dekat, beberapa detik lagi dia akan mencapai kami.

Ibuku pasti sudah lelah menaiki bukit yang terjal dan licin.

"Ayo, Naruto! Berpencar! Ingat kata Ibu!"

Aku tak ingin berpisah, tapi aku mendapat firasat bahwa Ibu benar. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kami. Aku berlari cepat ke kiri, berbalik, dan melihat makhluk itu berlari ke arahku. Mata hitamnya berbinar benci. Baunya seperti daging busuk.

Dia menundukan kepala dan menyeruduk ke arahku. Tanduknya yang setajam silet di arahkannya tepat di dadaku.

Rasa takut di perutku membuatku ingin kabur, tetapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Makhluk itu berlari lebih cepat dari pada aku. Jadi aku bertahan, dan pada saat terakhir aku melompat ke samping.

Manusia-banteng itu melesat lewat seperti kereta-api beruang, lalu berteriak frustasi dan berbalik. Tapi kali ini dia tidak ke arahku tapi kearah ibuku.

Kami telah mencapai puncak bukit. Di sisi seberang ku lihat sebuah lembah. Lampu-lampu rumah pertanian bersinar kuning menembus hujan. Tapi itu masih sekitar empat ratus meter lagi. Kami tak mungkin bisa mencapainya.

Si manusia-banteng mengendus, mengais-ngais tanah. Dia terus memandang Ibuku, yang sekarag mundur perlahan-lahan menuruni bukit, kembali ke arah jalan, mencoba memancing monster itu menjauhi aku.

"Lari, Naruto." perintahnya. "Ibu tidak bisa masuk lagi lebih jauh. Lari!"

Tapi aku hanya berdiri disitu, membeku ketakutan, sementara monster itu menyeruduknya, Ibuku berusaha menyamping seperti yang di perintahkannya kepadaku, tetapi si monster sudah memetik pelajaran. Tangannya terulur menyambar leher Ibuku saat Ibuku berusaha menyamping. Si manusia banteng mengangkatnya sementara Ibuku meronta, menendang-nendang, memukul-mukul udara.

"Ibu!"

Dia menatap mataku, berusaha mengeluarkan satu kata terakhir: "Lari!"

Lalu, dengan geram murka, monster itu mempererat cengkramannya pada leher Ibuku, dan Ibuku melarut di depan mataku, dan meleleh dalam cahaya, sebuah bentuk keemasan berpendar, seolah-olah dia sebuah proyeksi hologram. Denyar menyilaukan, dan Ibuku tahu-tahu saja...lenyap.

"**TIDAK!**"

Amarah menggantikan rasa takutku. Kekuatan barupun membakar kaki dan tanganku-gejolak energi yang sama saat ku peroleh ketika pria berpakaian hitam berubah menjadi manusia berbulu.

Manusia-banteng itu mulai mengendus-ngendus lagi mencari keberadaanku.

Aku menanggalkan jaket sweter yang berwarna merah.

"Hei!" teriakku sambil melambaikan jaket itu, sambil berlari ke samping monster itu. "Hei, Bego! Daging cincang sialan!"

"Raaaarrr!" Monster itu berputar ke arahku dan mengayun-ayunkan kepalannya yang gemuk.

Aku mendapat ide-ide tolol, tetapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Aku memunggungi pohon pinus besar itu dan melambaikan jaket itu di depan manusia-banteng, berniat melompat menyingkir pada saat detik terakhir. Tapi kejadiannya tidak seperti itu.

Si manusia-banteng menyeruduk terlalu cepat, tangannya terulur untuk menyambarku, ke mana pun aku mencoba mengelak.

Waktu melambat.

Kakiku menegang. Aku tak bisa melompat ke samping, jadi aku meloncat keatas, menolakkan tubuh dengan menendang kepala makhluk itu, memanfaatkannya sebagai papan loncat, berputar di tengah udara, dan mendarat di lehernya.

Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? Aku tak sempat memikirkannya. Satu milidetik kemudian, kepala monster itu menabrak pohon dan benturannya nyaris membuat gigiku tanggal.

Si manusia-banteng terhuyung-huyung, berusaha membuatku jatuh. Aku mengunci tanganku di sekeliling tanduknya, berusaha agar tidak terlempar.

Guntur dan kilat masih menyambar-nyambar. Hujan masuk ke mata. Bau daging busuk menyengat lubang hidung.

Monster itu berguncang-guncang dan melompat-lompat seperti banteng rodeo. Semestinya dia mundur saja ke pohon dan menjepitku hingga gepeng, tetapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa makhluk ini hanya punya satu gigi persneling:maju.

Murka pun mengisi diriku seperti bahan bakar beroktan tinggi. Aku menggenggam satu tanduk dengan kedua tangan, lalu menarik ke belakang dengan segenap tenaga. Monster itu menegang, mendengus kaget, lalu—tas!

Si manusia-banteng berteriak dan melontarkanku ke udara. Aku terjengkang di rumput. Kepalaku terbentur batu. Ketika aku duduk, pandanganku kabur. Tetapi di tanganku ada tanduk, senjata tulang bergerigi seukuran pisau.

Monster itu menyeruduk.

Tanpa berpikir, aku berguling ke samping dan bangkit berlutut. Sementara monster itu lewat, aku menghunjamkan tanduk patah itu tepat di sisi tubuhnya, di bawah tulang rusuknya yang berbulu.

Manusia-banteng itu menggeram kesakitan. Dia mengayun-ayunkan tangan, mencakar-cakar dadanya, dan mulai hancur—tidak seperti ibuku, dalam denyar cahaya keemasan, tetapi seperti pasir yang buyar, tertiup segumpal-segumpal oleh angin, sama seperti cara manusia serigala terbuyarkan.

Monster itu hilang.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Badai masih bergemuruh, tetapi hanya di kejauhan. Badanku bau seperti ternak dan lututku gemetar. Kepalaku terasa seperti akan pecah. Aku lemas dan takut dan gemetar akibat duka. Aku baru saja melihat ibuku menghilang. Aku ingin berbaring dan menangis. Aku menangis, memanggil-manggil ibuku yang sudah hilang. Aku pun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju lembah.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah roboh di beranda kayu, menatap kipas angin di langit-langit yang berputar-putar di atasku, ngengat yang beterbangan mengelilingi cahaya kuning, dan wajah seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven dan seorang gadis cantik, rambutnya merah jambu seperti rambut putri raja. Mereka berdua memandangku dari atas, dan si gadis itu berkata, "Dialah orangnya. Pasti dia."

"Diam, Pinky," kata pemuda itu. "Dia masih sadar. Bawa dia masuk."

"Kenapa harus aku sih Chickenbutt. Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Baiklah!" kata pemuda itu.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya, siapakah mereka dan bagaimana nasib Naruto. Kita nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.-

**Daftar Monster dan Deskripsinya :**

Monster : Okami (Werewolf)

Description : Manusia serigala yang memiliki gigi taring yang tajam yang mampu merobek tubuh manusia, berbulu lebat, dan bercakar tajam yang mampu merobek kulit manusia.

Monster : Ushi Ono (Minotaurus)

Description : Manusia setengah banteng, memiliki tindikan cincin di hidungnya, badannya kekar, membawa sebilah kampak besar, tingginya hampir 3 meter. Ushi Ono merupakan prajurit perang milik Hachibi no Ushi Oni (Gyuki).

Monster : Hachibi no Ushi Oni (Gyuki)

Description : Monster banteng berekor delapan yang tingginya sekitar 50 meter, monster ini merupakan salah satu monster berekor yang di ciptakan oleh Rikudou Sennin. Sekarang monster tersebut tersegel di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui.


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Monster Hunter

**To blueblueberry: Nie lanjutannya gan..!hehehe...semoga keep reading fic ku ya..maaf gda Yaoi nya gan..hehehe..blum bisa bikin pair kek gitu..sorry banget...!**

**To koga-san: hehehe..tenang kok kalau gak sibuk update paling lama 5 hari...!hehehe**

**To KyuubiNaru : hehehe kalau itu lihat nanti...aku juga penggemar Naruhina kok..!**

**To Rachayita: Sipp...gak bakal lama paling lama 5 hari kok..!**

**To anime naruto-chan: iya boss..tenang aja..**

**To : Rahasia donk...!hehehehe...**

**Thanks ya udh baca fic ane...!makasih juga udh pada review..**

**Nie Chapter 4 udh update..silahkan baca...!**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya :** "Diam, Pinky," kata pemuda itu. "Dia masih sadar. Bawa dia masuk."

"Kenapa harus aku sih Chickenbutt. Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Baiklah!" kata pemuda itu.

**Chapter 4 : Camp Monster Hunter **

Aku bermimpi aneh-aneh, penuh hewan ternak. Sebagian besar ingin membunuhku, dan sisanya ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

Sepertinya aku terbangun beberapa kali, tetapi yang kudengar dan kulihat tidak masuk akal, jadi aku pingsan lagi saja. Aku ingat berbaring di kasur yang empuk, di suapi makanan yang rasanya seperti berondong jagung yang bermentega tapi berbentuk puding. Si gadis berambut merah jambu itu menunggu di dekatku, menyeringai sambil membersihkan tetesan dari daguku dengan sendok.

Ketika di lihatnya mataku terbuka, dia bertanya, "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kejadian yang membuat hampir semua gugup dan cemas?"

Aku berhasil menguak, "Apa?"

Dia memandang sekeliling, seolah-olah takut ada yang menguping. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang di curi? Kenapa semuanya cemas?"

"Maaf," gumamku. "Aku nggak..."

Pintu di ketuk, dan gadis itu cepat-cepat mengisi mulutku dengan puding.

Ketika sudah terbangun lagi gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

Seorang pemuda kekar berambut hitam, seperti peselancar berdiri di sudut kamar, menjagaku. Dia memiliki plaster di sekitar hidungnya.

Ketika akhirnya aku benar-benar siuman, tak ada yang aneh soal rumah yang ku tempati, selain bahwa tempat itu lebih bagus dari pada tempat yang kudiami. Aku duduk di kursi santai di beranda yang besar memandang kearah padang ramput di perbukitan hijau di kejauhan. Anginnya segar, ada selimut yang menutupi kakiku, dan bantal mengganjal kepala. Semua itu nyaman, tetapi mulutku terasa seolah-olah telah di buat sarang oleh seekor kalajengking. Lidahku kering, tak enak, dan setiap gigiku terasa sakit.

Di meja di sebelahku ada minuman dalam gelas tinggi. minuman itu seperti es sari apel, di tambah sedotan hijau dan payung kertas yang di tusukan pada manisan ceri.

Tanganku begitu lemah sehingga gelas itu hampir saja terjatuh saat ku pegang.

"Hati-hati," terdengar suara pemuda.

Pemuda berambut hitam raven sedang bersandar di langkan beranda, penampilannya sedikit cool. Dia mengapit sebuah kotak sepatu. Dia mengenakan celana jins biru dongker, sepatu converse dan kaus putih cerah yang bertuliskan: PERKEMAHAN PEMBURU MONSTER.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke." kata pemuda berambut hitam raven memperkenalkan diri. "Setelah membawamu ke sini, aku kembali ke bukit. Barang kali kau mau ini."

Dia meletakan kotak sepatu di pangkuanku.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." kataku membalas memperkenalkan diri. "panggil saja Naruto."

Ku buka kotak sepatu yang di berikan padaku. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tanduk banteng berwarna hitam-putih, pangkalnya patah bergerigi karena patah, ujungnya terciprat darah kering. Ternyata kejadian itu bukan mimpi.

"Ushi Ono," kataku.

"Err, Naruto, sebaiknya-"

"Itu sebutan buat makhluk itu dalam mitos Jepang kan?" tanyaku. "Ushi Ono. Setengah manusia-setengah banteng."

Sasuke beringsut kikuk. "Kau pingsan dua hari. Seberapa banyak yang kau ingat?"

"Ibuku. Apakah kamu melihat Ibuku?" kataku bertanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatap padang rumput. Ada beberapa kumpulan pohon, sungai berkelok, padang stroberi yang terhampar di bawah langit biru. Lembah itu di kelilingi bukit beralun, dan bukit yang tertinggi, tepat di hadapan kami adalah bukit yang puncaknya di tumbuhi pohon pinus raksasa itu. Bahkan itu pun tampak indah di sinari mentari. Ibuku telah tiada. Semestinya seluruh dunia ini hitam dan dingin. Semestinya tak ada yang tampak indah.

Kupegang kalung yang di berikan ibuku, ku bersedih dalam diam, ku lihat lagi tanduk Ushi Ono dan ku pegang dengan erat. Itu semua berarti bahwa ibuku benar-benar telah di remas hingga tiada, larut dalam cahaya kuning. Aku sendirian sekarang, Yatim Piatu.

Ketika ku angkat gelas ingin meminumnya tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing, penglihatanku sedikit bergoyang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri sobat." kata Sasuke. "Ini." Dia membantuku memegang gelas dan meletakan sedotan di bibirku.

Aku berjengit akibat rasa minuman itu, karena aku menyangka akan mencicipi minuman sari apel. Minuman itu sama sekali bukan sari apel. Minuman itu kue serpih coklat. Kue cair. Dan bukan cuma kue, kue serpih coklat berwarna biru buatan ibuku, bermentega dan panas, serpih coklatnya masih meleleh. Saat meminumnya seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat dan baik, penuh energi. Dukaku tidak sirna, tapi aku merasa seolah-olah Ibuku baru saja membelai pipiku, memberiku kue seperti yang dia lakukan pada saat aku masih kecil. Dan memberitahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas itu. Aku menatapnya yakin bahwa aku baru saja minum minuman panas, tetapi es batu di dalam gelas itu bahkan belum meleleh.

"Enak." tanya Sasuke. Aku mengangguk.

"Rasanya seperti apa?" Dia terdengar begitu penuh damba, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," kataku. "Semestinya aku menawarimu mencicipi."

Matanya melebar. "Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku cuma...ingin tahu."

"Kue serpih coklat." kataku. "Buatan ibuku. Buatan sendiri."

Dia menghela nafas. "Dan bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Cukup kuat untuk mematahkan tanduk manusia-banteng."

"Itu bagus." katanya. "Bagus. kurasa kau aman-aman saja kalau minum itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia mengambil gelas kosong dariku dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah itu adalah dinamit, dan meletakan kembali di atas meja. "Ayo Pak Pelatih dan Pak Pembina sudah menunggu"

Seluruh rumah peternakan itu di kelilingi oleh beranda.

Kakiku terasa goyah berusaha berjalan sejauh ini. Sasuke menawarkan membawakan tanduk Ushi Oni itu, tetapi aku tetap memegangnya. Aku membayar cindera mata itu dengan mahal. Aku tak akan melepaskannya.

Saat kami memutar ke seberang rumah, nafasku tersendat.

Agaknya kami berada di pantai selatan Osaka, karena pada sisi rumah ini, lembahnya membentang hingga ke air, yang tampak berkilauan sekitar satu setengah kilometer di kejauhan. Antara tempat ini dan tempat itu aku tidak mampu memproses segala sesuatu yang ku lihat. Berbagai gedung yang mirip arsitektur Jepang kuno, paviliunnya, tiang-tiang yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik, semua tampak baru seperti baru kemarin mereka membuatnya. Anak-anak memakai kaos putih cerah, sama seperti kaos yang di pakai Sasuke sedang berlatih menggunakan samurai dan katana. Beberapa anak menembak sasaran dengan busur di arena memanah. Beberapa anak menunggang kuda menuruni jalan berhutan, dan sebagian dari kuda-kuda tersebut kalau aku tidak berhalusinasi kuda tersebut bersisik, berkepala singa, dan bertanduk rusa.

Di ujung beranda dua orang laki-laki duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja mahjong. Si gadis merah jambu yang waktu itu menyuapiku puding rasa berondong jagung bermentaga sedang bersandar di langkan beranda dekat mereka berdua.

Kami pun menghampiri mereka yang sedang bermain mahjong. "Yang itu Pak Pelatih kami, namanya Tenzou Yamato." kata Sasuke menunjuk pria berambut hitam yang menggunakan pelindung di sekitar wajah. "Dan gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, dia pekemah seperti aku, kau boleh memanggilnya Pinky kalau kau mau." katanya menunjuk gadis yang berambut merah jambu.

Gadis berambut merah jambu mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan mencelanya. "Dan kau boleh memanggil dia Chickenbutt kalau kau mau." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk arah Sasuke.

"Sudah lupakan itu, dan yang ini kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya." kata Sasuke menunjuk laki-laki yang memunggungiku.

Pertama-tama ku sadari dia berambut putih perak, ketika dia berbalik terlihat mata sebelah kiri berwarna merah.

"Pak Hatake Kakashi." seruku.

Ku lihat dia tersenyum padaku, tersenyum jail yang sering di perlihatkannya padaku pada saat pelajaran Sejarah dan Mitologi Jepang.

"Ah, bagus, Naruto," katanya. "Sekarang ada empat orang untuk main mahjong."

Dia menawariku duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Pak Pelatih sedangkan Sasuke di sebelah kiri Pak Pelatih. Pak Pelatih memandangku lalu menghela nafas. "Oh, aku harus menyambut ya. Selamat datang di Perkemahan Pemburu Monster. Jangan harap aku suka berkenalan denganmu." katanya dengan wajah yang horor.

"Eh, Makasih." kataku gugup begitu melihat wajah horor Pak Pelatih.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto, Tenzou memang seperti itu." kata Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Sakura." Pak Hatake memanggil si gadis merah jambu.

Dia maju mendekati Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Gadis ini merawatmu hingga kau sehat, Naruto. Sakura,tolong periksakan tempat tidur Naruto, ya? Dia kita tempatkan di pondok sembilan untuk sementara."

Sakura berkata. "Baik Kakashi-sensei"

Dia sepertinya seumuran denganku, hanya saja tingginya berapa centi lebih pendek sedikit dariku. Dia tampak cantik dengan rambut merah jambunya, dia seperti gadis khas Hokkaido dalam bayanganku. Tetapi, matanya menghancurkan bayangan itu. Warnanya hijau zamrud memukau, seperti awan badai. Indah, tetapi juga menggetarkan, seolah-olah dia sedang menganalisis cara terbaik untuk menaklukanku dalam perkelahian.

Dia melirik tanduk Ushi Ono di tanganku, lalu kembali kepadaku. Aku membayangkan dia akan berkata, kau membunuh Ushi Ono! atau Wah, kau Hebat! atau semacamnya.

Dia malah bilang, "Kau ngiler kalau lagi tidur." Lalu dia berlari kepekarangan. Rambut merah jambunya berkibar-kibar dengan indah. Aku sedikit terpesona oleh keindahan rambutnya.

"Jangan di lihatin terus sobat." kata Sasuke mengejutkan ku. "Pertama kali kau melihatnya kau akan menyangka dia gadis yang lembut, tapi ketika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh, ku jamin kau tak akan sanggup dengannya."

Wajahku memerah dan aku hanya berkata, 'Eh, Maaf."

Pak Hatake Kakashi tersenyum dan berkata, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Aku salah tingkah ketika di bilang begitu. "Ayo kita mulai saja permainannya." kataku mengalihkan topik.

Permainan pun di mulai, walaupun aku tidak begitu paham permainan mahjong, di sela-sela permainan aku bertanya kepada Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Jadi Pak Hatake Kakashi bekerja disini?"

"Jangan panggil Pak Hatake Kakashi." kata Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Panggil Kakashi-sensei atau Kakashi-san saja."

"Baik." kataku.

"Aku tidak bekerja disini Naruto, memang ini sudah kewajibanku melatih para Pemburu." kata Pak Hatake Kakashi. "Aku senang kau masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Melatih para Pemburu?" kataku sedikit bingung.

"Apa Ibumu tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Tidak." kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau adalah Pemburu Naruto."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pemburu, Ibuku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." kataku heran di katakan bahwa aku adalah pemburu.

"Ibumu memang bukan pemburu, tapi tidak dengan Ayahmu. Mungkin kau adalah pemburu, karena kami para pemburu bisa merasakan aura yang keluar dari para pemburu lain. Bapak juga tidak tahu siapa Ayahmu, tapi Bapak yakin kalau Ayahmu adalah seorang pemburu." kata Kakashi-sensei.

Aku heran, Ayahku seorang pemburu, bertemu saja tidak pernah.

Kakashi yang melihat wajah ke bingungan di wajahku berkata. "Tenang Naruto, nanti kita cari tahu, apakah kau keturunan pemburu atau bukan. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan permainan."

Kami melanjutkan permainan, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benakku siapa sebenarnya Ayahku, apakah Ayahku seorang pemburu?

"Oh, dua belas yatim piatu dan satu raja." kata Pak Pelatih terkekeh menghitung balok kartunya. "Aku menang."

"Jangan senang dulu Tenzou," kata Kakashi-sensei. "Lihat dulu kartuku." Terpampang kartu tiga belas yatim piatu di atas meja Kakashi-sensei.

"Sial, senior selalu bisa mengalahkanku." kata Pak Pelatih. "Aku mau tidur dulu senior, sebelum acara malam nanti di mulai. Naruto, jangan lupa, pondok sembilan dan jaga kelakuan mu."

Setelah Pak Pelatih bangun dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke pun bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Aku juga mau istirahat, sampai jumpa sobat. Kalau mau mengunjungiku, aku berada di Pondok lima." kata Sasuke meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu Naruto, aku akan mengantarmu sebelum aku menulis kabar ke Dewan Pemburu, bahwa kami kedatangan pekemah baru" kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Dewan Pemburu?"

"Ya kami punya Dewan Pemburu. Tempatnya di Stadion Yokohama. Tapi untuk menghormati kaisar pertama Jepang kami menyebutnya Istana Izumo Taisha." kata Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan.

"Stadion Yokohama? Bagaimana bisa disana ada Dewan Pemburu, bukankan disana adalah lapangan sepak bola?" tanyaku.

"Itu kalau kau tahu cara masuknya, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana." katanya. "Mari kita berkeliling, Naruto."

Aku ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut, tetapi Kakashi-sensei menghentikanku, dan mengajakku berkeliling tempat ini.

Kakashi-sensei pun mengajakku berkeliling tempat ini. kami pun menikmati acara berkeliling perkemahan. Kami melewati lapangan bola voli. Beberapa pekemah saling menyikut. Mereka menunjuk tanduk Ushi Ono yang ku bawa, seorang lagi berkata "Dia orangnya."

Aku merasa risih di lihat oleh semua orang, aku biasanya tidak pemalu, tapi cara mereka melihatku membuatku rikuh. Aku merasa mereka mengharapkan aku bersalto atau apa.

Kami pun tiba di depan rumah yang memiliki empat lantai dan aku bertanya siapa yang tinggal disini. Kakashi-sensei menjawab, bahwa dia, Tenzou, dan dua penjaga Pekemahan yang tinggal di sini. Tapi ketika aku melihat ke lantai yang paling puncak aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. "Siapa yang tinggal paling atas?" tanyaku.

Dia melihat arahku menunjuk dan senyumnya memudar. "Cuma loteng."

"Apa ada yang tinggal di atas?"

"Tak ada." katanya tegas. "Tak ada satu pun makhluk hidup."

Aku merasa Kakashi-sensei berkata jujur, tapi naluriku berkata bahwa ada yang tinggal di atas sana.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan kami pun tiba di mulut hutan. "Ayo Naruto, kita melihat-lihat hutan."

Sementara kami mendekat, kusadari betapa besarnya hutan itu. Hutan itu meliputi sebagian besar lembah itu, dengan pohon yang begitu lebat dan rapat.

Kakashi-sensei berkata. "Hutan itu di lengkapi pasokan, kalau kau ingin mencoba peruntungan, tapi jangan masuk tanpa senjata."

"Pasokan apa?" tanyaku. "Senjata apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Permainan tangkap bendera di adakan malam Sabtu. Kau punya perisai dan pedang sendiri?"

"Sendiri-?"

"Tidak," kata Kakashi-sensei. "Tentu kau tidak punya. Kurasa ukuran tujuh atau delapan akan pas. Nanti aku ke gudang senjata."

Aku ingin bertanya perkemahan musim panas macam apa ini yang memiliki pasokan dan gudang senjata. Terlalu banyak yang ku pikirkan, jadi acara keliling di lanjutkan.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya. Permainan tangkap bendera seperti apa yang akan di alami Naruto. Kita nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.-


	5. Chapter 5: Playing Capture Flag Part 1

**To All : Maaf ya updatenya terlalu lama..ini Chapter 5 nya udh keluar selamat membaca..!**

**blueblueberry : hehehe...seperti itu deh...hehhee  
**

**Guest : Tentu..!  
**

**Abi : Lihat nanti...Kushina masih di rahasiakan donk dia mati apa nggak..kan gak seru kalau tahu skrng..!hehehe, untuk hyuuga lagi cari yang cocok mau aku selipin di mana nanti..hhehe  
**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya :** Lihat saja nanti. Permainan tangkap bendera di adakan malam Sabtu. Kau punya perisai dan pedang sendiri?"

"Sendiri-?"

"Tidak," kata Kakashi-sensei. "Tentu kau tidak punya. Kurasa ukuran tujuh atau delapan akan pas. Nanti aku ke gudang senjata."

Aku ingin bertanya perkemahan musim panas macam apa ini yang memiliki pasokan dan gudang senjata. Terlalu banyak yang ku pikirkan, jadi acara keliling di lanjutkan.

**Chapter 5 : Playing Capture Flag Part 1**

Di perjalanan menuju pondok sembilan Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan tempat-tempat apa saja yang telah kami lewat. Begitu kami lewati tempat yang bundar aku bertanya.

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Pertempuran pedang dan tombak."

"Pertempuran pedang dan tombak?" tanyaku.

"Tanding antar pondok atau semacamnya." dia menjelaskan. "Tidak mematikan biasanya. Oh ia, itu aula makan."

Kakashi menunjuk sebuah paviliun di area terbuka, yang di bingkai tiang-tiang dengan gaya khas Jepang kuno. terdapat lebih dari selusin meja makan terbuat dari kayu. tak ada dinding.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini kami memasuki tempat dimana pondok-pondok itu berada. Pondok itu di tata dengan berbentuk U, dua di bagian dasar, dan empat berbaris di kedua sisi.

Ketika melewati pondok pertama, kulihat pondok tersebut terlihat megah, dindingnya kokoh, di depan pintu terdapat gambar beraksen petir, di dalamnya terdapat empat tempat tidur yang bersih sepertinya tidak ada yang menempati. "Pondok siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Pondok keturuan langsung dari Rikudou Sennin, sudah hampir 60 tahun lebih tidak ada keturunannya yang berada di sini, sejak peristiwa 15 Agustus 1945.

"Peristiwa 15 Agustus 1945?" tanyaku.

"Ya, peristiwa pemboman yang di lakukan Amerika kepada Jepang di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Ada, sebenarnya itu bukan di bom oleh Amerika tapi itu adalah perang antara pemburu dan para monster, yang mengakibatkan keturunan terakhir dari Rikudou Sennin dan Gama Sennin meninggal disana." kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Kenapa ada lambang petir di pintunya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Setiap pondok disini, kami namakan dengan nama-nama dewa."

"Jadi Raijin nama untuk pondok satu." kataku menginggat siapa dewa yang berlambang petir.

Kami pun melewati pondok ke dua, pintunya sedikit terbuka, ku intip sedikit. Baunya sejuk, segar, dan begitu bersahabat. Kulihat lambang di pintu pondok terdapat lambang angin. Aku langsung bisa menebak, itu adalah lambang dewa angin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Fuujin.

"Pondok ini juga kosong?" tanyaku.

"Pondok ini milik keturunan langsung dari Gama Sennin, sama seperti nomor satu, pondok ini juga kosong sejak peristiwa 15 Agustus 1945."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain adalah pondok dimana orang tua mereka meminta perlindungan kepada dewa-dewa tertentu, misalnya Izanagi, Izanami, Kagutsuchi, dan yang lain-lain." kata Kakashi menerangkan.

Melewati pondok ke tiga terlihat ada sembilan orang dalam pondok, salah satunya wanita cantik berambut merah, terlihat anggun, tapi memancarkan aura kengerian yang begitu hebat. Ku lihat lambang yang berada di pintunya ternyata lambang Dewa Perang dan Penakluk Daratan, Izanagi.

Akhirnya ku lewati hampir semua pondok, banyak yang terlihat bersahabat, dan banyak juga yang tidak bersahabat, setiap pondok terlihat berbeda dari satu sama lain.

Ku hampir tiba di pondok sembilan, Sakura sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk pondok sembilan.

"Eh lihat." kata Kakashi. "Sakura menunggu kita."

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang ku temui di rumah tempat ku bermain mahjong sedang membaca buku di depan pondok sembilan.

Ketika kami sampai di sana, dia memandangku penuh kritik, seolah-olah dia masih teringat seberapa banyak aku ngiler.

"Sakura." kata Kakashi. "Aku ada urusan dengan dewan pemburu. Bisa kau mengambil alih Naruto."

"Iya, Sensei."

"Pondok sembilan." kata Kakashi menunjuk pintu. "Semoga betah."

Sakura membuka pintu pondok sembilan, kulihat begitu banyak orang, sekitar empat belas orang yang berada di sana.

Kakashi tidak masuk, hanya melihat dari luar, tapi ketika para pekemah melihat mereka membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Baiklah." kata Kakashi. "Selamat berjuang."

Di melangkah menuju rumah bertingkat empat.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam, kulihat ada empat tempat tidur bertingkat dan banyak kantong tidur berserakan di lantainya. Kemudian Sakura maju memperkenalkan diriku ke pada penghuni pondok sembilan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, perkenalkan pondok sembilan." kata Sakura mengumumkan.

"Seperti biasa atau belum di tentukan?" tanya seseorang di dalam pondok sembilan.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi Sakura berkata. "Belum di tentukan."

Semua orang dalam pondok itu mengerang.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua berambut yang hampir sama denganku, tapi memiliki tindikan di telinga kirinya. "Nah, nah pekemah. Itulah tujuan kita berada di sini. Selamat datang Naruto, kau boleh menempati lantai di sana."

"Ini Yahiko." kata Sakura entah bagaimana suara agak sedikit berbeda. Aku melirik dan berani bersumpah bahwa wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia melihatku melihatnya, dan rautnya mengeras lagi. "Dia pembinamu sementara ini."

"Sementara ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau belum di tentukan." Yahiko menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Mereka tak tahu harus menempatkanmu di pondok mana, jadi kau tinggal disini dulu. Pondok sembilan menerima semua pendatang baru semua tamu, tentu saja kami mau menerima. Amatsukami adalah pelindung kami, Dewa Pejalan.

Aku melihat bagian lantai kecil yang di berikan kepadaku. Aku tak punya apa-apa untuk di letakan disana, untuk menandainya sebagai milikku, tak ada koper, pakaian, dan kantong tidur. Yang aku punya adalah tanduk Ushi Ono, ketika aku ingin meletakannya aku teringat bahwa Amatsukami juga merupakan Dewa Pencuri.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, melihat wajah pekemah. Sebagian besar berwajah masam dan curiga, sebagian menyeringai tolol, sebagian memandangku seolah-olah sedang menunggu kesempatan mencopetku.

"Berapa lama aku akan ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan bagus." kata Yahiko. "Sampai kau di tentukan."

"Berapa lama sampai aku di tentukan." Semua pekemah tertawa.

"Ayo." kata Sakura kepadaku. "Biarku perlihatkan lapangan bola voli."

"Aku sudah lihat."

"Ayo."

Sakura menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku keluar. Terdengar anak-anak pondok sembilan tertawa di belakangku.

Ketika kami sudah menjauh beberapa meter Sakura berkata. "Naruto, kau harus berusaha lebih keras dari pada itu."

"Apa?"

Dia memutar kepala dan menggerutu. "Aku nggak percaya bahwa aku pernah berpikir kau adalah orangnya."

"Kau kenapa sih?" Aku mulai marah. "Aku cuma tahu, aku membunuh manusia-banteng."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata Sakura. "Apa kau tahu, berapa banyak anak perkemahan ini yang ingin mendapatkan kesempatan yang kau dapatkan."

"Kesempatan di bunuh maksudmu?"

"Kesempatan melawan Ushi Ono! Memangnya menurutmu buat apa kami berlatih?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dengar jika makhluk yang ku lawan benar-benar si Ushi Ono, makhluk yang sama dalam cerita-cerita..."

"Ya."

"Berarti dia Pasukan dari salah satu hewan berekor, tepatnya hewan berekor delapan."

"Ya."

"Dan pasukan itu sudah mati selama ribuan tahun yang lalu kan? Di bunuh dalam perang yang di pimpin Kamuyamato Iwarehiko yang nantinya menjadi kaisar pertama jepang atau di sebut juga Kaisar Jimmu. Jadi..."

"Monster gak bisa mati Naruto, bisa di bunuh. Tapi tidak bisa mati."

"Makasih banyak. Sekarang jadi jelas sekarang."

"Mereka tidak punya jiwa seperti kau dan aku. Mereka bisa di buyarkan beberapa lama, mungkin bahkan selama seluruh hidup kita kalau kita beruntung. Tetapi mereka itu kekuatan purba. Pada akhirnya mereka akan terbentuk kembali."

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan penjelasan itu. bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa sih aku harus tinggal di pondok sembilan? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul berjejal-jejal? Masih banyak tempat tidur kosong disana."

Aku menunjuk pondok pertama dan kedua, Sakura memucat. "Kita nggak bisa asal memilih pondok Naruto. Itu tergantung keturunan siapa kedua orang tuamu, atau salah satu orangtuamu."

Dia menatapku, menungguku mencernanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas Ibuku adalah Uzumaki Kushina." kataku. "Ibuku bekerja di toko swalayan. Setidaknya itu dulu."

"Maaf soal Ibumu, Naruto. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku bicara soal orang tuamu yang satu lagi. Ayahmu."

"Ayahku sudah mati. Aku nggak pernah kenal dia." Sakura terlihat begitu merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi ayahmu seorang pemburu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu? Memangnya kau kenal?"

"Nggak, jelas nggak."

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa bilang-"

"Karena aku kenal kau. Kau nggak mungkin berada di sini kalau kau bukan seperti kami."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Oh ya?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pasti kau sering pindah-pindah sekolah. Pasti kau di keluarkan dari sebagian besar sekolah itu."

"Bagaimana-"

"Di diagnosis disleksia. Mungkin GPPH juga."

"Aku berusaha menahan rasa maluku. "Tapi apa hubungannya itu dengan hal ini?"

"Jika di gabung, itu pertanda yang hampir pasti. Huruf seperti melayang-layang pada halaman kalau kau membaca kan? Itu karena otakmu terprogram untuk membaca huruf Jepang kuno. Dan GPPH, kau impulsif, nggak bisa diam di kelas. Itu refleks medan perang, dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya, refleks itu membuatmu bertahan hidup. Dan soal sulit memperhatikan itu karena kau melihat terlalu banyak Naruto, bukan terlalu sedikit. Indramu lebih baik dari pada manusia biasa. Tentu saja para guru ingin kau di obati. Sebagian besar gurumu itu monster. Mereka nggak ingin kau melihat wujud mereka sesungguhnya."

"Kau sepertinya...kau mengalami hal yang sama?"

"Sebagian besar anak disini begitu. Kalau kamu nggak seperti kami, kau nggak mungkin bertahan hidup melawan Ushi Ono, apalagi Anburoshia dan Nekuta."

"Anburoshia dan Nekuta?"

"Makanan dan minuman yang kami berikan agar kau sembuh. Makanan itu bisa membunuh anak biasa. Mengubah darahmu menjadi api dan tulangmu menjadi pasir dan kau pasti mati. Hadapilah bahwa kau anak seorang Pemburu."

Pemburu. Aku di kitari begitu banyak pertanyaan, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Lalu sebuah suara serak berseru.

"Wah! Anak baru!"

Aku menoleh. Si gadis berambut merah yang kulihat di pondok tiga berjalan melenggang ke arah kami. Ada dua gadis lain di belakangnya, semuanya mengenakan jaket loreng.

"Karin," Sakura menghela nafas. "Asah saja tombakmu sana."

"Tentu, Nona Tuan Putri." kata si gadis berambut merah. "Supaya aku bisa menusukmu dengan tombak itu pada malam sabtu."

"Soko ni karasu ni iku." kata Sakura, yang entah kenapa ku pahami sebagai bahasa Jepang kuno yang artinya 'pergi ke burung gagak sana!' meskipun aku punya firasat bahwa ucapan itu adalah sebuah umpatan yang kasar dari pada yang di dengar. "Kau nggak mungkin bisa."

"Kami akan menggayangmu." kata Karin, tetapi matanya berkedut. Mungkin dia nggak yakin bisa melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia menoleh kepadaku.

"Siapa si rambut kuning ini?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." kata Sakura. "Perkenalkan Karin, pondok tiga, pelindung pondok tiga adalah Izanagi."

Aku berkedip. "Maksudmu...Yang menjadi pelindungnya Dewa Perang itu?"

Karin mencibir. "Kau punya masalah dengan itu?"

"Nggak." kataku sambil memulihkan otakku. "Itu menjelaskan bau busuk yang ku cium."

Karin menggeram. "Ada upacara inisiasi anak baru, Narussy."

"Naruto."

"Terserah. Ayo, kutunjukan."

"Karin-" Sakura berkata. "Jangan ikut campur, Sok Pintar."

Sakura tampak tersinggung, tetapi dia tidak ikut campur, dan aku nggak terlalu ingin di bantu olehnya. Aku anak baru. Aku harus meraih reputasiku sendiri.

Aku menyerahkan tanduk Ushi Ono ku kepada Sakura dan bersiap-siap berkelahi, tetapi tau-tau saja Karin sudah mencengkram leherku dan menyeretku ke gedung balok semen yang langsung ku tahu adalah kamar mandi.

Aku menendang-nendang dan meninju-ninju. Aku sudah sering berkelahi, tetapi Karin si gadis berambut merah ini mempunyai tangan seperti besi. Dia menyeretku ke kamar mandi anak perempuan. Ada jajaran toilet di satu sisi dan jajaran bilik pancuran di sisi lain. Baunya seperti tempat kamar mandi manapun.

Teman-teman Karin semua tertawa, dan aku berusaha menemukan kekuatan yang kugunakan untuk melawan Ushi Ono, tetapi kekuatan itu tidak ada.

"Tingkahnya seolah-olah dia anak 'Keturunan Dua Besar' saja." kata Karin sambil mendorongku ke salah satu toilet. "Mana mungkin. Ushi Ono itu barangkali mati ketawa, melihat tampangnya yang begitu tolol."

Teman-temannya tertawa licik.

Sakura berdiri di sudut, menonton melalui sela-sela jari.

Karin membuatku berlutut dan membungkukan tubuhku dan mulai mendorong kepalaku ke mangkuk toilet. Baunya seperti pipa berkarat dan, yah seperti benda yang masuk ke toilet. Aku berusaha menggangkat kepala, aku menatap air kotor itu, berpikir, aku tak akan masuk ke situ. Tak akan!

Lalu sesuatu terjadi. Terasa sentakan di perutku. Ku rasakan angin berhembus, ku dengar oerpipaan bergemuruh, pipa-pipa bergetar. Cengkraman Karin pada rambutku melonggar. Air muncrat dalam toilet di ikuti dengan gelombang angin kecil seperti tornado dan melengkung melewati kepalaku, dan tahu-tahu saja aku terkapar di ubin kamar mandi sementara Karin berteriak-teriak di belakangku.

Aku menoleh persis ketika air muncrat dari toilet dan di sertai gelombang angin tornado kecil lagi, telak mengenai wajah Karin, begitu keras sehingga dia terjengkang. Air di sertai angin itu terus menyembur seperti badai tsunami berskala mini, mendorongnya mundur ke dalam bilik pancuran.

Dia meronta-ronta, megap-megap dan teman-temannya mulai menghampirinya. Tetapi lalu toilet lain meledak juga, dan ada enam arus air yang sama seperti tadi mendorong mereka mundur. Pancuran juga mulai bertingkah, dan sama-sama semua perlengkapan menyemprot gadis-gadis berjaket loreng itu keluar kamar mandi, memutar-mutar mereka seperti sampah yang digelontorkan.

Begitu mereka keluar pintu, kurasakan sentakan di perutku mereda. Air dan hembusan angin itu mati secepat di mulainya.

Seluruh kamar mandi banjir. Sakura tidak terkecuali. Dia basah kuyup tetapi tidak terdorong keluar pintu. Dia berdiri di tempat yang persis sama, menatapku terlongong-longong.

Aku melihat ke bawah, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku duduk di satu-satunya tempat kering di seluruh kamar. Ada lingkaran lantai kering di sekelilingku. Pakaianku tidak terkena setetes air pun. Setetes pun tidak.

Aku berdiri, kakiku gemetar.

Sakura berkata. "Bagaimana kau..."

"Nggak tahu."

Kami berjalan ke pintu.

Di luar, Karin dan teman-temannya terkapar di lumpur, dan sekumpulan pekemah lain telah berkerumunan untuk melihat sambil terbelalak. Rambut Karin menempel pada wajah. Jaket lorengnya basah kuyup dan dia bau seperti selokan. Dia melemparkan pandangan kebencian mutlak kepadaku. "Kau akan mati, Anak Baru. Kau benar-benar cari mati."

Mestinya ku biarkan saja itu, tetapi aku berkata. "Mau kumur-kumur pakai air toilet lagi, Karin? Buat tutup mulutmu."

Teman-temannya harus menahannya. Mereka menyeretnya ke pondok tiga, sementara pekemah lain menyingkir untuk mengindari kakinya yang berayun-ayun.

Sakura menatapku. Aku tak bisa membedakan apakah dia merasa jijik atau marah padaku karena membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku pikir," katanya, "aku ingin kau ikut reguku untuk permainan tangkap bendera."

-Bagaimana kelanjutannya, apakah yang akan di lakukan Sakura mengajak Naruto masuk regunya dalam permainan tangkap bendera. Kita nantikan chapter selanjutnya.-

**Tokoh Penting :**

Gama Sennin : Seorang petapa sakti yang berteman dengan salah satu monster berekor terkuat yaitu Kyuubi no Yoko. beliau berteman juga dengan seekor kodok sakti yang bisa meramalkan masa depan.

Rikudou Sennin : Seorang petapa sakti yang menciptakan monster berekor untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia.

Kamuyamato Iwarehiko : Jenderal perang yang berperang dengan pasukan Ushi Ono di kaki bukit gunung Unebikashihara no Miya. Lalu mengangkat dirinya menjadi kaisar pertama jepang yang di sebut juga Kaisar Jimmu. Yang melahirkan anak bernama Tagishimimi yang di anggap memberontak yang membuat sistem pertahanan yang tidak masuk akal tentang adanya Mahkluk abadi di dunia ini. Kemudian pemberontakan itu di bersihkan oleh Kamununakawamimi dan menjadi kaisar ke dua jepang yang sering di sebut juga Kaisar Suizei, dan menghapus sistem pertahanan terhadap mahkluk abadi yang di anggap tidak masuk akal.

-Thanks udah membaca Fiction ini..-


	6. Chapter 6: Playing Capture Flag Part 2

**To Master : Hehehe...makasih reviewnya...! Ceritanya pasti lanjut...**

**To Adi : Wah bisa nebak deh...hehehe...!**

**To Koga-san : hehehe kan liat web sebelah wkwkwkwk...tapi untuk deskripsinya aku yang mikir sendiri,,hehehe**

**To Guest : Pasti di lanjut kok santai saja..!**

**Chapter 6 dah keluar nih...Silahkan baca...tapi permainan bendera baru di mulai..!keep reading ya..**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:** Sakura menatapku. Aku tak bisa membedakan apakah dia merasa jijik atau marah padaku karena membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku pikir," katanya, "aku ingin kau ikut reguku untuk permainan tangkap bendera."

**Chapter 6: Playing Capture Flag Part 2**

Kabar peristiwa mengenai kamar mandi segera tersebar. Pekemah menunjuk-nunjukku dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang air toilet. Atau mungkin mereka cuma menatap Sakura yang basah kuyup.

Dia menunjukan beberapa tempat lagi kepadaku: Bengkel logam (Tempat membuat senjata), Ruang seni dan kerajinan, dan tembok panjat, yang sebenarnya terdiri dari dua tembok yang berhadapan yang berguncang keras menjatuhkan bebatuan besar, menyemprotkan lava, dan bertabrakan jika kau tak cukup cepat mencapai puncak.

Akhirnya kami kembali ke danau kecil. Disana, ada jalan setapak kembali menuju pondok-pondok.

"Aku ada pelatihan." kata Sakura datar. "Makan malamnya pukul setengah delapan. Ikuti saja teman-teman pondokmu ke paviliun makan."

"Sakura, maaf soal toilet itu?"

"Terserah."

"Bukan salahku kok."

Dia memandangku skeptis. Dan aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku yang membuat air menyemprot dari pancuran dan keran kamar mandi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Tetapi toilet itu menanggapi ke inginanku. Aku telah menyatu dengan perpipaan.

"Kau perlu bicara dengan Oracle." kata Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa. Tapi Sang Oracle. Nanti ku tanya Kakashi-sensei."

Aku menatap danau, berharap ada yang memberiku jawaban dengan jelas, sekali saja. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudah cukup. Aku mau pulang sekarang." kataku.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kau belum mengerti juga, Naruto? Kau sudah pulang. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk anak-anak seperti kita Naruto, setidaknya cukup aman."

"Maksudmu, anak-anak yang sakit jiwa?"

"Maksudku, bukan anak biasa, tetapi anak keturunan pemburu."

"Terserah apa katamu." Kataku.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Jadi, aku terperangkap disini," kataku. "Begitu saja? Seumur hidupku?"

"Tergantung." kata Sakura. "Sebagian pekemah hanya tinggal pada musim panas, kalau kau keturunan yang pelindungnya adalah Tsukuyomi, auramu mungkin tidak terlalu besar. Monster mungkin tak menghiraukanmu, jadi kau cukup dapat pelatihan selama musim panas selama beberapa bulan dan hidup di dunia luar di bulan-bulan lainnya. Tapi untuk sebagian anak keluar perkemahan terlalu berbahaya. Kita pekemah tahunan. Di dunia luar, kita menarik perhatian para monster. Mereka merasakan kehadiran kita. Mereka datang untuk menantang kita. Biasanya sih kita di abaikan sampai kita cukup besar dan menimbulkan masalah, sekitar umur empat belas atau lima belas tahun. Sebagian besar sampai kesini atau terbunuh, dan sebagian besar bertahan hidup seperti para orang tua kita, tapi akhirnya mereka meninggal juga. Sebagian ada yang tidak menyadari bahwa mereka adalah keturunan pemburu."

"Jadi monster nggak bisa masuk kesini?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kecuali kalau monster itu sengaja di pasok di hutan atau khusus di panggil oleh seseorang di dalam sini."

"Buat apa orang mau memanggil monster?"

"Berlatih bertempur."

"Jadi...kau pekemah tahunan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sudah disini sejak umur sepuluh tahun." Katanya.

"Kenapa muda sekali kau datang kesini?"

Sakura menaikan alisnya dan berkata. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh." Aku berdiri diam dan rikuh selama satu menit. "Jadi...aku bisa saja melenggang keluar dari sini sekarang kalau mau?"

"Itu sama saja bunuh diri, tapi bisa saja, dengan izin Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei. Tapi mereka nggak akan memberi izin sampai akhir sesi musim panas, kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

"Kau di beri misi. Tapi itu jarang terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena para Dewan Pemburu tidak mau banyak ambil resiko kehilangan para pemburu muda." kata Sakura.

"Oh, begitu."

"Aku harus mendapatkan misi." gumam Sakura kepada diri sendiri. "Kalau ada yang kau tanyakan lagi, aku di pondok empat." kata Sakura.

"Pondok empat?"

"Ya, pondok empat. Izanami adalah pelindung kami." kata Sakura.

"Dewi Kebijaksanaan dan Dewi Perang?" kataku.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"Tidak."

Sakura pun meninggalkan ku sendirian di danau, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul untuk menghampiriku.

"Yo, sobat." kata Sasuke. "Ku dengar kau melakukan sesuatu dengan toilet, dan membuat anak-anak dari pondok tiga basah kuyup?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." kataku.

Sasuke mengangkat jari jempolnya dan berkata. "Itu keren sobat."

Aku nyengir di bilang seperti itu. "Ngomong-ngomong mau kemana kau?" kataku.

"Aku mau menemui dewan clan." kata Sasuke.

"Dewan clan?"

Sasuke menyengir. "Ya, dewan clan. Aku ingin meminta lisensiku."

"Lisensi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan segera berpamitan kepadaku. "Aku kesana dulu sobat, sebelum dewan clan kembali lagi ke Yokohama."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan dewan clan.

Aku pun akhirnya pergi ke pondok sembilan. Saat tiba di pondok sembilan, semua orang sedang mengobrol dan bergurau, menunggu makan malam.

Si konselor Yahiko menghampiriku. "Ketemu kantung tidur nih buatmu," katanya. "Dan ini, kucurikan alat mandi dari toko perkemahan."

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bercanda tentang mencuri. "Terima kasih." kataku.

"Sama-sama." Yahiko duduk di sampingku, bersandar pada dinding. "Hari pertama yang berat?"

"Aku nggak semestinya berada di sini." kataku. "Aku bahkan nggak percaya bahwa ada pemburu."

"Ya," katanya. "Kita semua juga mula-mula begitu. Dan setelah mulai percaya? Sama sekali nggak tambah mudah."

Kegetiran dalam suaranya membuatku heran, karena Yahiko tampaknya orang yang cukup santai. Dia kelihatan seolah mampu mengatasi apa saja.

Dia tampaknya mengerti betapa kalut diriku, dan aku berterima kasih atas pengertiannya, karena anak yang lebih besar seperti dia -sekalipun dia konselor- biasanya menghindari anak ABG sepertiku. Tapi Yahiko menyambutku ke pondok. Dia bahkan mencuri alat mandi untukku, hal paling baik hati yang dilakukan orang untukku sehari ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan besarku yang terakhir, yang mengusik benakku sepanjang sore. "Karin, dari pondok tiga, bercanda denganku tentang 'Keturunan Dua Besar'. Lalu Sakura ... dua kali, dia bilang aku mungkin 'orangnya'. Katanya aku sebaiknya bicara kepada sang Oracle. Apa maksudnya sih?"

Yahiko mendesah. "Aku benci ramalan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wajahnya berkerut. "Ringkasnya, aku pernah gagal dan merugikan semua orang. Dua tahun terakhir ini, sejak kegagalan perjalanan misiku, Kakashi-san belum pernah memberi misi lagi. Sakura sudah gatal ingin keluar ke dunia luar. Dia mengerecoki Kakashi-san terus, sampai Kakashi-san akhirnya memberi tahu bahwa dia sudah tahu nasib Sakura. Dia pernah mendapat ramalan dari sang Oracle. Dia nggak mau menceritakan seluruh ramalan itu kepada Sakura, tapi katanya Sakura belum ditakdirkan untuk menerima misi. Sakura harus menunggu sampai ... seseorang yang istimewa datang ke perkemahan."

"Seseorang yang istimewa?"

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, Sobat," kata Yahiko "Sakura ingin menganggap setiap pekemah baru yang masuk ke sini adalah pertanda yang dia tunggu-tunggu itu. Nah, ayo, sudah waktunya makan malam."

Begitu dia mengatakannya, sebuah trompet ditiup di kejauhan. Entah bagaimana, aku tahu trompet itu dari jaman Jepang Kuno, meskipun aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya.

Yahiko berseru, "Sembilan, berbaris!"

Seluruh penghuni pondok, sekitar empat belas orang, berbaris ke halaman umum. Kami berbaris dengan urutan senioritas, jadi tentu saja aku yang paling bontot. Pekemah juga keluar dari pondok-pondok lain, kecuali dua pondok kosong di ujung bawah. Kami berbaris menaiki bukit ke paviliun makan.

Secara keseluruhan, mungkin ada sekitar lima puluh pekemah, dua orang penjaga, Kakashi-sensei, dan Yamato-sensei.

Di paviliun, obor berkobar di sekitar tiang-tiang marmer. Api menyala di tengah-tengah, di sebuah anglo perunggu sebesar bak mandi. Setiap pondok punya meja sendiri-sendiri, dengan taplak putih bertepi lembayung. Dua meja kosong, sementara pondok sembilan berjejalan anak-anak. Aku harus bersempit-sempit di ujung bangku, setengah pantatku tergantung.

Sakura duduk di meja enam dengan sekelompok anak atletis yang tampak serius, sedangkan Karin duduk di belakangku di meja pondok tiga. Dia rupanya sudah pulih dari peristiwa disemprot itu, karena dia tertawa dan bersendawa bersama teman-temannya.

Ketika malam sudah larut, ketika bunga api unggun berputar-putar naik ke langit berbintang, trompet itu ditiup lagi, dan kami semua berbaris pulang ke pondok masing-masing. Aku baru menyadari betapa lelahnya aku saat terhempas di kantong tidur pinjamanku.

Jemariku menggenggam tanduk Ushi Ono. Aku memikirkan ibuku, tetapi pikiranku hanya yang baik-baik: senyumnya, kisah-kisah pengantar tidur yang dibacakannya sewaktu aku masih kecil, cara dia mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Ketika memejamkan mata, aku langsung tertidur.

Itulah hari pertamaku di Perkemahan Pemburu Monster.

Andai saja waktu itu aku tahu betapa singkatnya waktu yang kumiliki untuk menikmati rumah baruku.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, aku mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas yang hampir terasa normal.

Setiap pagi aku belajar bahasa Jepang Kuno dari Sakura. Aku mendapati bahwa Sakura benar soal penyakit disleksia yang kumiliki : bahasa Jepang Kuno tidak terlalu sulit kubaca. Setidaknya, tidak lebih susah daripada bahasa Jepang Modern. Setelah dua pagi, aku bisa tertatih-tatih membaca beberapa baris karya para penyair Jepang Kuno tanpa terlalu sakit kepala.

Setelah itu aku mengerjakan berbagai kegiatan di luar ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kukuasai dengan baik. Kakashi berusaha mengajariku memanah, tetapi kami segera menemukan bahwa aku tidak terlalu mahir menangani busur dan panah.

Bergulat? Lupakan saja. Setiap kali aku masuk ke matras, Karin membantaiku. "Itu belum seberapa, Anak Ingusan," bisiknya di telingaku.

Satu-satunya hal yang aku benar-benar mahir adalah bernyanyi, dan itu bukan jenis keahlian kepahlawanan yang diharapkan orang dari si anak yang mengalahkan Ushi Ono.

Aku tahu para pekemah senior dan konselor mengamatiku, berusaha menentukan siapakah aku dan dari keturunan mana, tetapi itu tidak mudah. Aku tidak sekuat anak-anak dari pondok tiga, ataupun memanah semahir anak-anak dari pondok Amaterasu. Aku tidak terampil dalam kerajinan logam seperti pondok Kagutsuchi. Yahiko memberitahuku bahwa aku mungkin anak dari keturunan yang orang tuanya menjadikan Amatsukami yang menjadi pelindungnya, semacam orang yang bisa segala macam, tetapi tidak ahli dalam satu pun.

Tapi aku mendapat perasaan bahwa dia hanya berusaha menghiburku. Dia juga tak tahu harus menyimpulkan apa soal aku.

Meskipun demikian, aku suka perkemahan. Aku terbiasa dengan kabut pagi di atas pantai, semerbak padang rumput panas pada sore hari, bahkan suara aneh monster-monster di hutan pada malam hari.

Pada Kamis sore, tiga hari setelah aku tiba di Perkemahan Pemburu Monster, aku kali pertama mendapat pelajaran pertarungan pedang. Semua orang dari pondok sembilan berkumpul di arena bundar besar. Yahiko yang mengajar kami.

Kami memulai dengan gerakan dasar menusuk dan membacok, menggunakan beberapa boneka isi jerami yang dipasangi baju zirah yang sering di pake para samurai jaman dulu atau di panggil Shogun. Rasanya aku lumayan. Setidaknya, aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan dan refleksku bagus.

Masalahnya, aku tak bisa menemukan pedang yang terasa pas di tangan. Yang ada terasa terlalu berat, atau terlalu ringan, atau terlalu panjang. Yahiko berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk mencocokkanku dengan pedang, tetapi dia sepakat bahwa tak satu pun pedang latihan itu tampaknya cocok untukku.

Kami beralih ke duel berpasangan. Yahiko menyatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi lawanku, karena ini pelajaranku yang pertama.

"Semoga sukses," kata salah seorang pekemah kepadaku. "Yahiko adalah pemain pedang terbaik dalam lima tahun terakhir."

"Mungkin dia nggak akan terlalu keras kepadaku," kataku.

Si pekemah itu mendengus.

Yahiko menunjukkan cara menikam dan menangkis dengan pedang dan perisai, dengan cara yang keras. Dengan setiap ayunan, aku bertambah babak-belur. "Mana pertahananmu, Naruto!" katanya, lalu memukul tulang igaku dengan sisi pedangnya. "Bukan, jangan setinggi itu!" Plak! "Masuk!" Plak! "Sekarang mundur!" Plak!

Pada saat dia menyatakan waktu istirahat, aku sudah bermandi keringat. Semua orang mengerubungi pendingin minuman. Yahiko menuangkan air es di atas kepalanya, yang kelihatannya gagasan yang bagus, jadi aku menirunya. Langsung saja aku merasa lebih baik. Kekuatan menjalar kembali ke lenganku. Pedang itu tidak lagi terasa terlalu canggung.

"Oke, semuanya bentuk lingkaran!" perintah Yahiko. "Jika Naruto tak keberatan, aku ingin membuat peragaan sedikit."

Bagus, pikirku. Mari menonton Naruto dipukuli. Anak-anak pondok sembilan berkumpul. Mereka menahan senyum. Kusimpulkan mereka juga pernah mengalami hal Ini dan tak sabar melihat bagaimana Yahiko memanfaatkan ku sebagai samsak. Dia mengumumkan dia akan memperagakan jurus melepas senjata lawan: cara memuntir pedang musuh dengan sisi pedang kita, sehingga dia tak punya pilihan selain menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Ini jurus yang sulit," dia menekankan. "Aku pernah terkena jurus yang sama. Nah, jangan menertawakan Naruto. Sebagian besar ahli pedang harus berlatih bertahun-tahun untuk menguasai jurus ini."

Dia memperagakan jurus ini terhadapku dengan gerak lambat. Benar saja, pedang itu terjatuh dari tanganku.

"Sekarang dengan kecepatan normal," katanya, setelah aku mengambil senjataku. "Kami akan terus bertanding sampai salah satu berhasil melakukannya. Siap, Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk, dan Yahiko menyerangku. Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil menjaga agar dia tidak mengenai gagang pedangku. Indraku terbuka. Aku melihat serangan-serangannya datang. Aku membalas. Aku melangkah maju dan mencoba menikam juga. Yahiko menangkisnya dengan mudah, tetapi kulihat perubahan di wajahnya. Matanya menyipit, dan dia mulai menekanku dengan lebih bertenaga.

Pedang itu bertambah berat di tanganku. Keseimbangannya tidak tepat. Aku tahu tinggal waktu beberapa detik lagi sampai Yahiko merubuhkanku, jadi pikirku, Apa ruginya?

Aku mencoba jurus melepas senjata lawan itu. Pedangku mengenai pangkal pedang Yahiko, dan aku memuntir, menggunakan seluruh beratku untuk menekan ke bawah.

Trang.

Pedang Yahiko berdencang pada bebatuan. Ujung pedangku berjarak dua sentimeter dari dadanya yang tak terlindung.

Para pekemah lain sunyi senyap. Aku menurunkan pedang. "Eh, maaf."

Sesaat Yahiko terlalu tercengang, tak bisa berbicara.

"Maaf?" Wajahnya yang di tindik di telinganya itu menyeringai. "Demi para pemburu, Naruto, kenapa kau minta maaf? Tunjukkan lagi itu kepadaku!"

Aku tidak ingin. Ledakan energi gila yang pendek itu telah hilang sepenuhnya. Tetapi Yahiko mendesak.

Kali ini, tak ada perlawanan. Begitu pedang kami beradu, Yahiko mengenai gagangku dan mengirim pedangku meluncur di atas lantai.

Setelah hening lama, seseorang di antara penonton berkata, "Kemujuran pemula?"

Yahiko menyeka keringat dari kening. Dia memandangku dengan minat yang sama sekali baru. "Mungkin," katanya. "Tapi aku jadi ingin tahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto dengan pedang yang seimbang?"

Pada Jumat Sore, aku duduk bersama Sasuke di danau, Beristirahat setelah hampir mati di tembok panjat. Sasuke memanjat tembok seperti pemanjat profesional, tetapi aku hampir Kena lava. Kemejaku berlubang-lubang berasap. Bulu Lenganku terbakar.

"Bagaimana dengan lisensinya?" tanyaku.

"Belum bisa harus menerima satu misi lagi, padahal sudah dua tahun lebih tidak ada misi lagi." katanya.

Ku beranikan bertanya lebih jauh. "Memangnya lisensi seperti apa sih?" tanyaku.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun memberitahu ku. "Kau tahu, Uchiha Madara adalah nenek moyangku, dia menghilang setelah peristiwa menyegel beberapa monster berekor, kami para clan Uchiha masih memegang teguh bahwa Uchiha Madara masih hidup sampai sekarang, jadi kami para clan Uchiha bercita-cita menemukan Uchiha Madara, untuk melakukan itu kami harus menerima lisensi PENCARI dulu baru boleh menjalan misi khusus mencari Uchiha Madara. Banyak dari clan Uchiha sudah mencobanya tapi mereka gagal dan tidak kembali lagi." katanya menjelaskan. "Tapi aku yakin, bahwa aku akan menemukannya."

"Kalau aku dapat misi kau mau ikut bersamaku, sobat?" tanyaku.

"Pasti dong, aku mau kau ikuti." katanya. "Hampir dua tahun tidak ada misi, semoga saja tahun sekarang ada misi."

Akhirnya kami mengobrol panjang lebar hingga malam dan kembali ke pondok masing-masing. Malam itu, setelah makan malam, suasana lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya.

Akhirnya, tiba waktunya untuk permainan tangkap bendera.

Ketika piring makan sudah diangkat, trompet dibunyikan dan kami semua berdiri di samping meja masing-masing.

Para pekemah bersorak-sorai saat Sakura dan kedua temannya berlari memasuki paviliun, membawa sehelai bendera sutra. Bendera itu panjangnya tiga meter, berwarna abu-abu berkilap, dilukis gambar lambang Izanami di atas pohon zaitun. Dari seberang paviliun, Karin dan sobat-sobatnya berlari masuk membawa bendera lain, berukuran sama, tetapi berwarna merah norak, dilukis gambar tombak berdarah dan lambang Izanagi.

Aku menoleh kepada Yahiko dan berteriak mengatasi keributan: "Itu benderanya?"

"Ya."

"Izanagi dan Izanami selalu memimpin regu?"

"Nggak selalu," katanya. "Tapi sering."

"Jadi, kalau pondok lain menangkap salah satu bendera, kemudian apa gambar benderanya ditimpa dengan lukisan lain?"

Dia menyeringai. "Lihat saja nanti. Pertama-tama kita harus menangkap satu." "Kita di pihak mana?" Dia memberiku tatapan jail, seolah-olah dia tahu sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Anting di telinga membuatnya hampir tampak jahat dalam cahaya obor. "Kita sudah membuat persekutuan sementara dengan Izanami. Malam ini kita merebut bendera dari Izanagi. Dan kau akan membantu."

Regu-regu diumumkan. Izanami telah bersekutu dengan Amaterasu dan Amatsukami, dua pondok terbesar. Rupanya, hak pekemah diperdagangkan, waktu mandi, jadwal tugas, jadwal terbaik untuk berbagai kegiatan untuk mendapatkan dukungan.

Izanagi bersekutu dengan semua pondok lain: Kagutsuchi, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, dan Ookuninushi. Anak-anak Kagutsuchi ada Uchiha Sasuke dan empat orang kawannya. Anak-anak Susanoo hanya ada enam orang. Sedangkan anak laki-laki dan perempuan Tsukuyomi, aku tak terlalu khawatir. Mereka biasanya tidak berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan apapun dan mengamati bayangan mereka di danau, menata rambut, dan bergunjing. Untuk anak-anak Ookuninushi sebenarnya atlet yang baik, tetapi hanya ada tiga. Dan yang paling banyak adalah anak-anak dari pondok Izanagi, ada sembilan orang diantaranya adalah Karin, cewek yang cantik tapi begitu menakutkan.

Kakashi memberi aba-aba dengan mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat.

"Para Pemburu!" dia mengumumkan. "Kalian sudah tahu peraturannya. Garis perbatasannya sungai. Seluruh hutan boleh dimanfaatkan. Semua benda ajaib diperbolehkan. Bendera harus dipasang dengan mencolok, dan hanya boleh dijaga paling banyak dua orang. Tahanan boleh dilucuti senjatanya, tetapi tak boleh diikat atau ditutup mulutnya. Membunuh dan merusak badan tidak diperbolehkan. Aku akan menjadi wasit dan dokter medan perang. Persenjatai diri kalian!"

Dia membuka sebuah perkamen seperti gulungan, dan meja-meja tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan perlengkapan: helm, pedang samurai, katana, kunai, tombak, perisai kulit sapi yang berlapis logam.

"Wah," kataku. "Kita benar-benar harus menggunakan ini?"

Yahiko menatapku seolah-olah aku gila. "Kecuali kalau kau mau di sate oleh teman-temanmu dari pondok tiga. Nih Kakashi-san menduga ini akan pas. Kau mendapat tugas patroli perbatasan."

Perisaiku berukuran sebesar papan pantul basket, bergambar lambang Amatsukami di tengah-tengah. Beratnya sejuta kilo. Benda itu bisa saja kupakai berselancar di laut, tapi kuharap tak ada yang benar-benar ingin aku berlari cepat.

Helmku, seperti semua helm di pihak Izanami, diluasi bulu kuda biru diatasnya. Izanagi dan sekutunya berbulu merah.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya. Apakah yang akan terjadi di permainan tangkap bendera. Kita nantikan Chapter berikutnya.-

**Daftar Pondok dan Pemburunya (Hanya nama Tokoh saja yang keluar) :**

Pondok 1 : Raijin

Deskripsi : Dewa Petir, Penguasa Langit dan Pengendali Petir.

Pekemah : -

Pondok 2 : Fuujin

Deskripsi : Dewa Angin, Penguasa Empat Penjuru Mata Angin dan Pengendali Angin.

Pekemah : -

Pondok 3 : Izanagi

Deskripsi : Dewa Perang dan Penakluk Daratan.

Pekemah : Shuzumaki Karin

Pondok 4 : Izanami

Deskripsi : Dewi Kebijaksanaan, Dewi Perang dan Perintis Arsitektur.

Pekemah : Haruno Sakura

Pondok 5 : Kagutsuchi

Deskripsi : Dewa Api dan Pelindung Para Pembuat Senjata.

Pekemah : Uchiha Sasuke

Pondok 6 : Amaterasu

Deskripsi : Dewa Matahari, Sang Pencerah dan Pelindung Para Pemanah.

Pekemah : -

Pondok 7 : Susanoo

Deskripsi : Dewa Air, Penguasa Samudra dan Pelindung Para Penunggang Kuda.

Pekemah : -

Pondok 8 : Tsukuyomi

Deskripsi : Dewi Bulan dan Dewi Kecantikan.

Pekemah : -

Pondok 9 : Amatsukami

Deskripsi : Dewa Pesan, Dewa Pencuri dan Pelindung Bagi Para Pejalan Kaki.

Pekemah : Kagayama Yahiko, Uzumaki Naruto (Belum di tentukan)

Pondok 10 : Ookuninushi

Deskripsi : Dewa Anggur, Dewa Kesuburan dan Dewa Pelindung Bagi Para Pemabuk.

Pekemah : -

Uchiha Madara : Sahabat Senju Hashirama, setelah membantu Senju Hashirama beliau bertualang untuk melihat dunia, meminggalkan keturunannya di Desa. Tapi kabar menyatakan beliau meninggal saat berpetualang tapi semua anggota clan Uchiha dan Keturunannya percaya bahwa beliau hilang dan masih hidup sampai sekarang.


	7. Chapter 7: Playing Capture Flag Part 3

**To Master : hehehe..**

**To Guest : Yoi..!ini chapter 7 nya...!**

**To dikdik717: yups...anda benar...Naruto di pondok 2...untuk kyuu belum kyknya...nantinya sih mau buat sampe 3-5 fic...!tunggu aja ya...!hehhee**

**To koga-san: Pastinya donk...!**

**To ekaaprillian: hehehe...kalau gak gitu gak seru...!masa langsung sakti..hehehe**

**To Abi: gak bisa kk..! ^_^...di fic ini Kyuubi hewan monster berekor lepas...**

**ini chapter 7 nya udh keluar...selamat membaca...Keep Reading yah..!**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:** Yahiko menatapku seolah-olah aku gila. "Kecuali kalau kau mau disate oleh teman-temanmu dari pondok tiga. Nih Kakashi-san menduga ini akan pas. Kau mendapat tugas patroli perbatasan."

Perisaiku berukuran sebesar papan pantul basket, bergambar lambang Amatsukami di tengah-tengah. Beratnya sejuta kilo. Benda itu bisa saja kupakai berselancar di laut, tapi kuharap tak ada yang benar-benar ingin aku berlari cepat.

Helmku, seperti semua helm di pihak Izanami, diluasi bulu kuda biru diatasnya. Izanagi dan sekutunya berbulu merah.

**Chapter 7: Playing Capture Flag Part 3**

Sakura berteriak, "Regu biru, maju!"

Kami bersorak dan mengayun-ayunkan pedang dan mengikutinya menyusuri jalan ke hutan selatan. Regu merah menyerukan ejekan kepada kami sambil menuju ke utara.

Aku berhasil menyusul Sakura tanpa tersandung perlengkapanku sendiri. "Hei." Dia terus berbaris.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" tanyaku. "Kau punya benda ajaib yang bisa ku pinjam?"

Tangannya bergerak ke saku, seolah-olah di takut aku baru mencuri sesuatu darinya. "Pokoknya, waspadai tombak Karin." Katanya. "Jangan sampai tersentuh benda itu. Selain itu jangan khawatir. Kita pasti bisa merebut bendera itu dari Izanagi. Yahiko sudah memberimu tugas?"

"Patroli perbatasan, entah apa artinya."

"Itu gampang, berdirilah di dekat kali, jaga agar regu merah tidak masuk. Serahkan sisanya kepadaku. Izanami selalu punya rencana."

Dia terus maju, meninggalkanku di belakang.

"Baik," gumamku. "Aku senang kau menginginkanku ikut dalam regumu."

Malam itu panas dan lengket. Hutan gelap. Kunang-kunang muncul dan hilang dari pandangan. Sakura menempatkanku di pinggir kali kecil yang sedikit berbatuan, lalu dia berpencar ke dalam pepohonan.

Berdiri di sana dengan helm berbulu biru yang besar dan perisai yang besar, aku merasa seperti orang tolol. Pedang samurai perak itu, seperti pedang yang telah ku coba sejauh itu, terasa salah keseimbangannya. Gagang pedangnya terasa menarik tanganku seperti bola boling.

Di kejauhan terompet tanda di mulainya permainan berbunyi. Terdengar teriakan dan lolongan di hutan, dentang logam, anak-anak bertempur. Seorang sekutu berbulu biru dari pondok Amaterasu melesat di depanku seperti kijang, melompati menyebrangi kali, dan menghilang ke wilayah musuh.

Bagus, pikirku. Aku ketinggalan bagian yang asyik, seperti biasa.

Lalu, terdengar bunyi yang membuatku merinding, geraman anjing bernada berat, di suatu tempat di dekatku. Ku lihat kalung milik ibuku yang berada di leherku menyala.

Secara naluriah ku angkat perisaiku, aku merasa ada mahkluk baik yang mengintaiku.

Lalu, geraman itu berhenti, kulihat kalungku nyalanya memudar. Aku merasakan sosok itu mundur.

Di seberang kali, semak meledak. Lima pemburu dari pondok Izanagi muncul dari kegelapan sambil berteriak dan menjerit. "Hajar si anak ingusan!" teriak Karin.

Matanya yang cantik tapi mematikan melotot melalui celah helm. Dia mengayunkan tombak yang panjangnya 1,5 meter, ujung logamnya yang berduri berkilap-kilap dalam cahaya merah. Teman-temannya hanya bersenjatakan pedang katana atau pedang samurai perak keluaran standar, meskipun itu tidak terlalu melegakan hatiku.

Mereka melompati kali. Bala bantuan tak kelihatan dari mana pun. Aku bisa lari, atau aku bisa membela diri melawan setengah anak pondok Izanagi.

Aku berhasil mengelak ayunan si anak pertama, tetapi orang-orang ini tidak sebodoh si Ushi Ono. Mereka mengepungku, dan Karin menusukku dengan tombak. Perisaiku menangkis ujungnya, tetapi seluruh tubuhku terasa kesemutan yang menyakitkan. Bulu tubuhku berdiri semua. Lengan perisaiku mati rasa, dan udara terbakar.

Listrik. Tombak sialan itu mengandung listrik. Aku mundur, anak pondok Izanagi lain menghantam dadaku dengan gagang pedangnya dan membuatku terjengkang.

Mereka bisa saja menendangiku hingga menjadi agar-agar, tetapi mereka terlalu sibuk tertawa.

"Potong rambutnya," kata Karin. "Pegang rambutnya."

Aku berhasil berdiri, aku mengangkat pedang, tetapi Karin memukulnya kesamping dengan tombaknya dan bunga api berterbangan. Sekarang kedua lenganku mati rasa.

"Hiii," kata Karin. "Aku takut banget sama dia. Takut banget."

"Benderanya kesebelah sana," kataku kepadanya. Aku ingin terdengar marah, tetapi ternyata yang terucap tidak begitu.

"Ya," kata salah satu temannya. "Tapi masalahnya, kami tidak perduli dengan bendera. Kami perduli sama anak yang membuat pondok kami tampak bodoh."

"Tanpa bantuanku pun, pondok kalian sudah tampak bodoh kok," kataku. Mengatakan hal itu mungkin bukan tindakan yang pintar.

Dua anak menerjang ke arahku. Aku mundur ke arah kali, berusaha menaikan perisai, tetapi Karin terlalu cepat. Tombaknya menusuk tulang igaku dengan tepat. Andai aku tidak menggunakan lempeng dada besi, aku pasti sudah jadi sate. Sekarang ini, ujung tombak listrik itu hampir mengguncangkan gigi keluar dari mulutku. Salah satu teman sepondok Karin mengayunkan pedang pada lenganku, meninggalkan luka berukuran lumayan.

Melihat darahku sendiri membuatku pusing, panas sekaligus dingin.

"Nggak boleh mencederai," aku berhasil berkata.

"Ups," kata pemuda itu. "Aku bakal di hukum nggak mendapat makanan penutup ya?"

Dia mendorongku ke arah kali dan aku tercebur dengan terjengkang. Mereka semua tertawa. Pikirku, begitu mereka tertawa puas aku pasti mati. Tapi, kemudian terjadi sesuatu. Air kali tampaknya membangunkan indraku, seolah-olah aku baru saja memakan permen berwarna biru yang sering di berikan oleh ibuku.

Karin dan teman-teman pondoknya masuk kedalam kali untuk mendekatiku, tetapi aku berdiri untuk menyambut mereka. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ku ayunkan sisi pedang ke kepala pemuda pertama dan ku pukul helmnya hingga terlepas. Pukulanku begitu keras, sampai-sampai matanya terlihat bergetar saat di ambruk jatuh ke air.

Pemuda nomor dua dan nomor tiga menyerangku. Aku menghantam muka yang satu dengan perisai, dan menggunakan pedang samurai perak untuk membabat bulu kuda yang satunya. Keduanya buru-buru mundur. Pemuda nomor empat kelihatannya enggan untuk menyerang, tetapi Karin terus merangsek, ujung tombaknya berderak-derak penuh energi. Begitu dia menusuk, kutangkap batangnya dengan sisi perisai dan pedangku, lalu ku patahkan bagai ranting.

"Ah!" jeritnya. "Dasar tolol! Dasar cacing bau bangkai!"

Dia mungkin mau mengumpat lebih kasar lagi, tetapi ku tonjok dia dengan gagang pedang tepat di tengah mata, dan membuatnya terhuyung keluar dari kali.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan, jeritan gembira, dan kulihat Yahiko berlari ke arah garis perbatasan, mengangkat bendera regu merah tinggi-tinggi. Dia di apit oleh dua pemuda dari pondok Amatsukami yang melindungi gerakan mundurnya ke wilayah kami. Beberapa anak pondok Amaterasu di belakangnya sedang menghalau anak-anak pondok Kagutsuchi. Anak-anak pondok Izanagi bangkit, dan Karin menggumamkan umpatan dengan kepala pening.

"Tipuan!" teriaknya. "Ini tipuan."

Mereka terhuyung-huyung mengejar Yahiko, tetapi terlambat. Semua orang berdatangan ke sungai sementara Yahiko berlari menyebranginya, ke wilayah kawan. Pihak kami bersorak-sorai. Bendera merah bergetar dan berubah menjadi perak. Tombak berdarah dan lambang pondok Izanagi di gantikan dengan tongkat pejalan dan lambang pondok Amatsukami. Semua orang dalam regu biru mengangkat Yahiko dan mulai membopongnya berkeliling. Kakashi keluar dari hutan dan meniup terompet tanda permainan berakhir.

Permainan berakhir. Kami menang.

Aku baru saja akan bergabung dengan perayaan itu ketika suara Sakura, tepat di sebelahku di dalam kali, berkata. "Lumayan juga untuk pemula."

Aku menoleh, tetapi dia tidak ada.

"Dari mana sih kau belajar bertempur seperti itu?" tanyanya. Udara bergetar, dan dia mewujud, sambil memegang topi bisbol Sapporo Bear seolah-olah dia baru saja mencopotnya dari kepala.

Aku merasa diriku mulai marah. Aku bahkan tidak merasa takjub bahwa dia barusan tak kasat mata.

"Kau menjebakku," kataku. "Kau menempatkan aku disini karena kau tahu bahwa Karin akan mengejarku, sementara kau mengirim Yahiko memutar. Kau sudah merencanakan ini."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kubilang, Izanami selalu, selalu punya rencana."

"Rencana yang membuatku di hajar."

"Aku datang secepatnya. Aku baru saja mau turun tangan tapi..." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak butuh bantuan."

Lalu dia melihat lenganku yang terluka. "Kok kau bisa seperti itu, sih?"

"Luka pedang," kataku. "Maunya seperti apa?"

"Tidak, itu tadinya luka pedang. Coba lihat." Darah sudah hilang. Di tempat tadinya terdapat luka besar itu, ada goresan putih yang panjang, dan itu pun memudar. Sementara aku memperhatikan, goresan itu berubah menjadi bekas luka kecil, lalu menghilang.

"Lho..kok gini." kataku.

Sakura berpikir keras. Aku hampir bisa melihat otaknya berputar. Dia melihat ke arah kakiku, lalu kearah tombak patah milik Karin dan berkata, "Keluar dari air, Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Aku keluar dari air kali dan langsung merasa lelah. Lenganku mulai terasa kebas lagi. Gelora adrenalin meninggalkanku. Aku nyaris terjengkang, tetapi Sakura memegangiku.

"Oh, demi para pemburu," umpatnya. "Ini gawat. Tadinya aku nggak ingin...Aku tadinya berasumsi Rikudou..."

Sebelum aku menanyakan maksud perkataannya, terdengar geraman anjing itu lagi, tapi jauh lebih dekat dari pada sebelumnya. Kalung ibuku makin menyala terang. Lolongan mengoyak seluruh hutan.

Sorak-sorai pekemah padam seketika. Kakashi menyerukan dalam bahasa Jepang kuno, yang baru ku sadari kemudian, kupahami dengan sempurna: "Bersiap! Busurku!"

Sakura menghunus pedang.

Di atas bebatuan persis di atas kami, terdapat anjing hitam seukuran badak, bermata merah lahar, dan bertaring bagai belati.

Anjing itu menatap lurus kepadaku.

Tak ada yang bergerak, kecuali Sakura yang berteriak. "Naruto, Lari!"

Dia berusaha melangkah ke depanku, tetapi anjing itu terlalu cepat. Hewan itu melewati Sakura -bayang raksasa bergigi- dan persis saat menimpaku, saat aku terhuyung ke belakang dan merasakan cakarnya yang setajam pisau merobek baju zirahku, dan aku rasakan kalung ibuku ikut bersama cakarnya yang menghentakan kakinya di tanah, terdengar bunyi sesuatu benda hancur, ketika hewan itu ingin menggigit leherku dengan taringnya terdengar serentetan bunyi benturan, seperti empat puluh carik kertas di robek berturut-turut. Dari leher anjing itu, mencuat serumpun anak panah. Monster itu ambruk tak bernyawa di kakiku.

Berkat suatu mukjizat, aku masih hidup. Aku tak mau melihat kebalik sisa-sisa baju zirahku yang terkoyak atau melihat kalung milik ibuku yang di hancurkan hewan itu. Dadaku terasa hangat dan basah, dan aku tahu luka ku cukup parah. Andai terlambat sedetik saja, tentu monster itu sudah mengubahku jadi daging cincang seberat lima puluh kilo.

Kakashi berjalan ke samping kami, membawa busur, wajahnya suram.

"Fenriru!" kata Sakura. "Itu anjing neraka dari gunung Aso. Mereka nggak...mereka semestinya nggak..."

"Ada yang memanggilnya." kata Kakashi. "Orang di dalam perkemahan."

Yahiko dan Sasuke datang menghampiri, bendera di tangan Yahiko terlupakan, momen kejayaannya sudah berlalu.

Karin berteriak. "Itu semua salah Naruto! Naruto yang memanggilnya."

"Diamlah, Nak." kata Kakashi kepadanya.

Kami menyaksikan bangkai anjing itu meleleh ke dalam bayangan, meresap kedalam tanah sampai menghilang.

"Kau terluka." kata Sakura memberitahuku. "Cepat Naruto, masuk ke air."

"Aku nggak apa-apa."

"Kau apa-apa." kata Sakura. "Sensei, coba lihat ini."

Aku terlalu lelah untuk membantah. Aku melangkah kembali ke dalam kali, sementara semua anak perkemahan mengerumuniku.

Langsung saja aku merasa lebih enak. Dapat kurasakan luka-luka di dadaku menutup. Beberapa orang pekemah berdengap.

"Eh, aku, aku nggak tahu kenapa bisa begini," kataku, berusaha meminta maaf. "Maaf..."

Tapi, mereka bukan menyaksikan lukaku sembuh. Mereka menatap sesuatu di atas kepalaku.

"Naruto," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk.

"Eh..."

Pada saat aku melihat ke atas, tanda itu sudah memudar, tapi aku dapat melihat hologram bercahaya hijau, berputar dan berkilau. Sebuah mata yang pupilnya berbentuk kotak: sebuah mata katak.

"Kakek moyangmu." gumam Sakura. "Ini bener-benar gawat."

"Sudah ditentukan." Kakashi mengumumkan.

Di sekelilingku, para pekemah mulai berlutut, bahkan anak-anak dari pondok Izanagi, meskipun mereka tidak kelihatan senang, mereka harus melakukannya.

"Kakek moyangku?" tanyaku, sama sekali bingung.

"Jiraiya, Namikaze Jiraiya." kata Kakashi. "Sang Pertapa Sakti, sang Pengendali Angin dan Air, sang Bapak Penunggang Kirin. Salam, Namikaze Naruto, keturunan sang Gama Sennin."

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya. Apakah yang akan terjadi setelah Naruto tahu dia adalah keturunan Gama Sennin. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.-

**Daftar monster yang muncul:**

Monster : Fenriru (Fenrir)

Description : Monster anjing yang sering di sebut juga anjing neraka, mereka biasanya berada di hutan-hutan di gunung Aso dan keluar pada malam hari. Mereka menyukai manusia dan memakan dagingnya. mereka tahan panas dan api, mereka tidak dapat terbakar, jaringan mereka tidak akan rusak oleh api. Mereka juga bertahan dalam keadaan dingin yang ekstrem, meskipun akan kehilangan kesadaran. Besar badannya sebesar badak.


	8. Chapter 8: My Dream Very Nightmare

**To All: Terima kasih sudah mengikuti Fiction saya yang mungkin masih banyak belajar dalam membuat fiction yang baik. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow fiction ini. Chapter kali ini adalah chapter dimana Naruto akan memulai petualangannya di dunia luar...Yups Naruto elementnya Angin dan Air...!Untuk Kyuubi no Yoko adalah hewan monster berekor sembilan yang tidak bisa di panggil atau di kuchiyose,,,Kyuubi adalah hewan berekor bebas,,,Naruto hanya akan meminjam kekuatannya saja..! **

**Chapter 8 sudah keluar...silahkan selamat membaca All.!Keep Reading My Fiction yah...!  
**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya: **"Sudah ditentukan." Kakashi mengumumkan.

Di sekelilingku, para pekemah mulai berlutut, bahkan anak-anak dari pondok Izanagi, meskipun mereka tidak kelihatan senang, mereka harus melakukannya.

"Kakek moyangku?" tanyaku, sama sekali bingung.

"Jiraiya, Namikaze Jiraiya." kata Kakashi. "Sang Pertapa Sakti, sang Pengendali Angin dan Air, sang Bapak Penunggang Kirin. Salam, Namikaze Naruto, keturunan sang Gama Sennin."

**Chapter 8: My Dream Very Nightmare**

Esok paginya Kakashi memindahkanku ke pondok dua.

Aku tidak perlu berbagi dengan siapa-siapa. Aku punya banyak tempat untuk menyimpan barangku: tanduk Ushi Ono, satu setel pakaian ganti, kotak penyimpanan kalung ibuku yang hancur akibat hewan berwarna hitam, dan kantong peralatan mandi. Aku berhak duduk di meja makan sendiri, memilih semua kegiatanku sendiri, menentukan 'saatnya mematikan lampu' kapan pun ku suka, dan tak perlu mematuhi siapa pun.

Dan aku merasa benar-benar sengsara.

Justru ketika aku merasa di terima, merasa punya rumah di pondok sembilan dan bisa menjadi anak normal -atau senormal yang memungkinkan sebagai anak keturunan pemburu- aku di pisahkan seolah-olah mengidap penyakit langka.

Tak ada yang menyebut-nyebut hewan anjing itu lagi, tetapi aku merasa di belakangku mereka semua membicarakannya. Serangan itu membuat takut semua orang. Peristiwa itu mengirim dua pesan: satu, bahwa aku adalah keturunan Gama Sennin; dan dua, monster tidak akan berhenti berusaha membunuhku. Mereka bahkan dapat menyerang perkemahan yang selama ini di anggap aman.

Para pekemah lain menjauhiku sebisa mungkin. Pondok sembilan terlalu gugup untuk belajar pedang bersamaku setelah perbuatanku terhadap anak-anak pondok Izanagi di hutan, jadi pelajaranku bersama Yahiko menjadi satu-lawan-satu. Dia menyerangku lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya, dan tidak takut membuatku memar-memar selama latihan.

"Kau bakal memerlukan semua latihan yang bisa kau dapatkan," janji Yahiko, sementara kami berlatih pedang dan obor berkobar. "Ayo kita coba lagi jurus memenggal kepala ular lagi. Seratus kali lagi."

Sakura masih mengajariku bahasa Jepang kuno setiap pagi, tetapi pikirannya tampak terpecah. Setiap kali aku berkata sesuatu, dia merengut kepadaku, seolah-olah aku baru saja mencolok matanya.

Setelah pelajaran, dia selalu berjalan menjauh sambil menggerutu sendiri: "Misi... Gama Sennin?... Sialan... Harus membuat rencana."

Bahkan Karin menjaga jarak, meskipun tatapan beracunnya jelas menandakan bahwa dia ingin membunuhku karena mematahkan tombak ajaibnya. Aku ingin sekali dia langsung membentak atau menonjokku atau apa kek. Aku lebih suka berkelahi setiap hari dari pada tidak di gubris sama sekali.

Aku lelah dan lalu menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur tingkatku di tengah-tengah pondokku yang kosong.

"Matikan lampu," kataku pada diri sendiri dengan merana.

Malam itu aku mendapat mimpi yang paling buruk.

Di tengah padang rumput terdapat dua pasukan yang saling berperang, pasukan yang pertama menyerukan "Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" sedangkan pasukan yang satunya berteriak "Apa yang harus di kembalikan? Kami tidak mencurinya!"

Salah satu dari dua pasukan itu mencoba menghentikan perang tersebut tapi perang masih terjadi, ledakan di mana-mana, padang rumput itu menjadi lautan darah.

Dari suatu tempat terdengar tawa yang begitu nyaring dan memanggilku.

Bukalah! Bukalah aku pemburu. Keluarkan! Keluarkan aku dari sini.

Suara itu begitu mengerikan seperti sesuatu yang sudah terkubur ratusan tahun dan ingin segera keluar.

Aku mengabaikan suara itu dan mencoba mendekati pasukan yang sedang berperang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat. Akhirnya aku berteriak "Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin, dan memastikan bahwa aku masih berada di pondok dua. Aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata aku masih berada di pondok dua. Tubuhku memberitahu bahwa hari sudah pagi.

Aku mendengar suara langkah mendekati pintu, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," kataku.

Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan cemas. "Yamato-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei ingin bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, biar mereka saja yang memberitahumu."

Dengan gugup aku berpakaian dan mengikuti Sasuke, yakin bahwa aku akan di marahi habis-habisan.

Selama berhari-hari aku setengah menunggu di panggil ke Rumah Besar. Setelah aku di nyatakan sebagai keturunan Gama Sennin, salah satu dari Dua Besar yang seharusnya garis keturunannya sudah hilang sejak perang dunia ke dua. Entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku, apakah aku bersalah bahwa aku adalah keturunannya.

Kami berjalan menuju Rumah Besar, para pekemah sedang melakukan aktifitas biasa mereka, ada yang bermain bola voli, berlatih pedang dan tombak, dan berlatih memanah.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Rumah Besar, terlihat Yamato-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei sedang bermain mahjong berdua saja. Ku lihat Yamato-sensei berpakaian kaos yang sama seperti kami, tapi di luarnya mengenakan rompi berwarna hitam, untuk Kakashi-sensei juga tidak jauh beda dengan Yamato-sensei hanya saja mengenakan rompi berwarna biru dongker.

"Ah, kemari Naruto. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." kata Kakashi.

Aku pun mendekati Kakashi yang sedang bermain mahjong.

"Oh ia, Tenzou tolong kau sekarang ke Dewan Pemburu dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi disini. Dan katakan bahwa dia ada disini." kata Kakashi.

Yamato-sensei pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Kartu berwarna emas, entah itu Kartu apa aku tidak tahu. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat senior, maaf kalau disini senior yang urus." katanya kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." kata Kakashi.

Yamato-sensei menjentikan jarinya sambil memegang sebuah kartu berwarna emas.

Udara tampak melipat dan membengkok di sekelilingnya. Dia menjadi asap, lalu menghilang begitu saja di depanku.

Aku takjub melihatnya, apakah semua pemburu bisa seperti itu? Dimana aku bisa dapat kartu seperti itu?

Kakashi tersenyum kepadaku, tetapi dia tampak lelah dan capek. "Duduk, Naruto, silahkan. Dan Sasuke."

Kami duduk.

Kakashi meletakan kartu mahjongnya di atas meja, tak sempat di gunakan untuk memenangkan permainan.

"Beri tahu aku, Naruto," katanya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang anjing hitam itu?"

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku menggigil. Kakashi mungkin ingin aku berkata, Ah, itu sih enteng. Aku sudah biasa sarapan anjing hitam. Tapi, aku sedang tak selera berbohong. "Anjing itu bikin saya takut," kataku. "Andai saja Sensei tidak memanahnya, saya pasti sudah mati."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan yang lebih buruk, Naruto. Jauh lebih buruk, sebelum kau selesai..."

"Selesai... apa?"

"Melaksanakan tugasmu, tentu saja. Kau mau menerimanya?"

Aku melirik Sasuke, yang menyilangkan jari penuh harap.

"Eh, Sensei," kataku. "Sensei belum memberi tahu saya, apa tugasnya."

Kakashi meringis. "Nah, itulah yang sulit, perinciannya."

Kakashi terdiam tidak bisa berkata lebih jauh.

"Dewan Pemburu," kataku. "Mereka memperebutkan sesuatu yang berharga... sesuatu yang di curi bukan?"

Kakashi dan Sasuke saling pandang. Kakashi memajukan tubuhnya. "Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

Muka ku terasa panas. Aku menyesal membuka mulutku. "Sakura bilang bahwa aku adalah orangnya, lalu dia bilang juga bahwa dia tidak sengaja mendengar sesuatu yang di curi, dan aku sering bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Sudah ku duga," kata Sasuke.

"Ssst, Uchiha," perintah Kakashi. "Tapi ini misinya!"

Mata Sasuke cerah bersemangat. "Pasti!"

"Hanya sang Oracle yang bisa menentukan." kata Kakashi memegang dagunya.

"Tetapi, Naruto, kau memang benar. Sekarang Dewan Pemburu sedang bertengkar, lebih tepatnya Dewan Izanagi dan Dewan Izanami yang sedang bertengkar, Dewan tertinggi tidak bisa melerainya. Mereka bertengkar karena sesuatu yang berharga, yang di curi. Persisnya: Sebuah Gulungan."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Sebuah apa?"

"Jangan mengganggap enteng hal ini," kata Kakashi memperingatkan. "Yang kita bicarakan ini bukan gulungan yang di bungkus kertas kado dan di kasih pita untuk mengikatnya. Aku bicara soal Gulungan Kuno dari leluhurmu, gulungan itu berisi tentang sesuatu yang di segel."

"Oh."

"Gulungan Kuno dan terlarang milik Gama Sennin." kata Kakashi.

"Dan gulungan itu hilang?"

"Dicuri," kata Kakashi.

"Sama siapa?"

"Oleh siapa," Kakashi mengoreksi. Sekali jadi guru, tetap jadi guru. "Olehmu."

Mulutku menganga.

"Setidaknya." -Kakashi mengangkat tangan- "Itu anggapan Dewan Izanagi. Pada titik balik matahari musim dingin, musyawarah terakhir Dewan Pemburu. Dewan pemburu sedang rapat mengenai beberapa hal, hingga akhirnya ada penjaga dari tempat penyimpanan barang-barang penting datang memberi tahu bahwa Gulungan Kuno itu hilang. Dewan Izanagi langsung menuduh Dewan Izanami yang mengambilnya karena di latar belakangi bahwa mereka tidak pernah akur. Dewan Izanami menyangkal bahwa dia telah mengambil gulungan itu. Dewan Tertinggi tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan mencoba melerai mereka. Tapi tidak berhasil. Tapi Dewan Izanagi yakin bahwa Dewan Izanami menyuruh pemburu lain untuk mengambilnya.

"Tapi saya tidak.."

"Bersabarlah dan dengarlah, Nak." kata Kakashi. "Dewan Izanagi punya alasan bagus. Dewan Izanagi dan Dewan Izanami selalu tidak akur, mereka selalu saja berdebat. Hanya saja Dewan Izanagi belum tahu siapa pemburu yang mengambil gulungan itu. Dan terdengar kabar bahwa keturunan Gama Sennin masih ada dan berada di Tokyo pada masa liburan musim dingin. Kau bisa dengan mudah menyelinap ke dalam Istana Izumo Taisha. Dewan Izanagi yakin bahwa dia telah menemukan pencurinya."

"Tapi aku belum pernah ke Istana Izumo Taisha. Pasti Dewan Izanagi sudah gila!"

Bagaimana orang bisa menuduhku mencuri sebuah Gulungan Kuno? Mencuri permen saja aku tidak mampu.

"Mereka sudah tidak mau mundur sekarang, mereka sudah bolak-balik dan akan mengancam mencanangkan perang. Dan tahu-tahu kau muncul, itu memperkuat dugaan Dewan Izanagi bahwa Dewan Izanami akan menggunakan dirimu untuk membuka Gulungan Kuno itu." kata Kakashi.

"Tapi, aku kan cuma anak-anak." kataku. "Dan aku tidak mungkin mencuri."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Naruto. Dewan Izanagi ingin bahwa gulungan itu di kembalikan sebelum titik balik matahari di musim panas. Itu tanggal dua puluh satu Juni. Sepuluh hari lagi dari sekarang. Dan Dewan Izanami juga mau permintaan maaf atas apa yang di tuduhkan kepada dirinya pada tanggal yang sama. Aku berharap para dewan lain dan dewan tertinggi bisa mendamaikan mereka. Tapi mereka sudah bersih kukuh atas pendiriannya. Kecuali ada yang turun tangan, kecuali Gulungan Kuno itu di temukan dan di kembalikan, perang tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika perang terjadi bisa kau bayangkan perang habis-habisan Dewan Pemburu, Naruto?"

"Gawat?" tebakku.

"Bayangkan dunia kacau-balau. Pemerintah Jepang akan menyangka bahwa negara tetangga menyerang mereka, karena tidak tahuan mereka tentang keberadaan kita, dan akan mengakibatkan perang dunia ke tiga meletus. Para pemburu terpaksa memihak antara Dewan Izanagi dan Dewan Izanami, ledakan bom kertas yang setara dengan ledakan roket dan rudal meledak, seluruh dunia akan berperang, perang ini akan membuat perang Kaisar pertama jepang dan pasukan Ushi Ono seperti adu balon air."

"Gawat," ulangku.

"Dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto, akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan merasakan kemarahan Dewan Izanagi."

Aku kesal di jadikan tumbal yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gulungan Kuno itu.

"Jadi, aku harus menemukan Gulungan Kuno sialan itu," kataku. "Dan mengembalikannya ke Dewan Pemburu."

"Adakah tawaran yang lebih baik," kata Kakashi. "Selain keturunan Gama Sennin sendiri yang mengembalikan Gulungan Kuno itu kepada Dewan Pemburu."

"Kalau bukan aku maupun Dewan Izanami yang memegangnya, dimana benda sialan itu?"

"Rasanya aku tahu." Raut Kakashi suram. "Bagian sebuah nujum yang ku dapatkan beberapa tahun yang lalu... nah, beberapa barisnya mulai ku pahami. Tapi sebelum aku bicara lebih jauh, kau harus secara resmi menerima misi ini. Kau harus meminta nasihat sang Oracle."

"Kenapa Sensei tidak bisa memberi tahu saya letak gulungan itu sebelum saya menerima misi ini?"

"Karena kalau kuberi tahu, kau pasti terlalu takut untuk menerima tantangan itu."

Aku menelan ludah. "Alasan bagus."

"Kau setuju, kalau begitu?"

Aku menoleh kepada Sasuke, yang mengangguk-angguk membesarkan hatiku.

Buat dia sih mudah. Kan aku yang Dewan Izanagi ingin bunuh.

"Baiklah." kataku.

"Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya kau berkonsultasi dengan sang Oracle," kata Kakashi. "Naiklah ke lantai paling atas, Uzumaki Naruto, ke loteng lantai empat. Setelah kau turun lagi, dengan asumsi bahwa kau masih waras, kita akan bicara lebih jauh lagi."

Akhirnya aku menaiki tangga dan sampai pada tangga terakhir, tangga itu berujung ke tingkap hijau.

Aku menarik talinya. Pintu tingkap itu pun berayun turun, dan tangga kayu berderak ke tempatnya.

Udara hangat dari lantai atas berbau seperti lumut dan kayu busuk dan satu hal lagi... bau yang ku ingat dari kelas biologi. Ampibi. Bau Katak.

Aku menahan nafas dan menaiki tangga.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya. Apakah yang akan di katakan sang Oracle, dan misi seperti apa yang akan di jalani Naruto. Kita nantikan chapter selanjutnya-


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Oracle and See My Future

**To Brian123: Itu pasti kk.!**

**To Anaatha Namikaze: Hehehe..iya nanti chapter selanjutnya aku panjangin...**

**To dikdik717: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini kk!...hehehe..**

**To WaOnePWG: Nanti Chapter selanjutnya kk..!Aku bikin panjang..!**

**To All: Thanks dah baca Fiction aku,,,semoga kalian suka Fictionnya..!Selamat membaca Chapter 9...**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya: **Akhirnya aku menaiki tangga dan sampai pada tangga terakhir, tangga itu berujung ke tingkap hijau.

Aku menarik talinya. Pintu tingkap itu pun berayun turun, dan tangga kayu berderak ke tempatnya.

Udara hangat dari lantai atas berbau seperti lumut dan kayu busuk dan satu hal lagi... bau yang ku ingat dari kelas biologi. Ampibi. Bau Katak.

Aku menahan nafas dan menaiki tangga.

**Chapter 9: Meet Oracle and See My Future**

Loteng itu penuh dengan rongsokan pemburu Jepang kuno: dudukan baju zirah yang di selimuti sarang laba-laba; perisai yang dulunya berkilau sekarang bopeng berkarat. Pajangan yang berdebu di taruh di dinding sebuah kepala banteng lengkap dengan tanduk dan cincin kuning di hidungnya, plakatnya bertuliskan, **KEPALA USHI ONO PERTAMA, TOKYO, 1962.**

Di pojokan dekat jendela terlihat katak seukuran manusia, sudah tampak tua, katak itu melihatku dan berkata: Aku adalah sang Oracle, Katak Sakti sahabat Gama Sennin, mendekatlah wahai pencari dan bertanyalah. Aku ingin berkata, Tidak terima kasih, salah pintu, cuma cari kamar mandi. Tetapi aku memaksakan diri menghela nafas panjang.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya, "Apa takdirku?"

Sang Oracle itu mengeluarkan suara yang parau dan tiba-tiba kabut muncul dari dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba ada empat orang yang sedang duduk di meja mahjong. Wajah mereka semakin jelas, itu adalah Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Aku tahu bahwa itu adalah cuma ilusi. Kakashi-sensei menoleh kepadaku dan berbicara dengan suara parau sang Oracle: "Kau akan pergi ke timur. Dan akan menghadapi Pemburu yang berkhianat."

Yamato-sensei yang di sebelah kanan mengangkat kepala dan berkata dalam suara yang sama: "Kau akan menemukan yang di curi, dan mengembalikannya dengan selamat."

Sasuke yang di sebelah kiri mengambil kartu mahjong, lalu berkata: "Kau akan di khianati oleh orang yang menyebutmu teman."

Akhirnya, Sakura, gadis cantik dari pondok Izanami, menyampaikan baris terakhir: "Kau akan bertemu seseorang yang hilang."

Sosok-sosok itu mulai buyar. Mula-mula aku terlalu tercengang sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tetapi saat kabut itu hilang kembali seperti semula, hanya ada seekor katak yang berukuran manusia. "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Teman yang mana? Aku akan bertemu dengan siapa?"

Sang Oracle tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, seolah-olah belum terbuka lagi selama seratus tahun. Loteng itu sunyi lagi, terbengkalai, hanya sekedar ruang kenang-kenangan, dan Sang Oracle yang tidak berbicara lagi.

Aku mendapat firasat bahwa, andaipun aku berdiri disini sampai tubuhku pun diliputi sarang laba-laba, tetap saja aku tak akan bisa mengorek informasi lain.

Pertemuanku dengan sang Oracle telah usai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku melorot ke kursi di meja mahjong. "Katanya saya mengambil apa yang di curi."

Sasuke memajukan tubuh, sambil mencoba menyusun kartu mahjongnya dengan semangat. "Itu bagus!"

"Apa persisnya yang di katakan sang Oracle?" desak Kakashi. "Ini penting."

Telingaku masih kesemutan gara-gara suara ampibi itu... "Dia bilang saya akan pergi ke timur, dan menghadapi Pemburu yang berkhianat. Saya akan mengambil apa yang di curi dan mengembalikannya dengan selamat."

"Sudah ku duga." kata Sasuke.

Kakashi nampak tidak puas. "Ada yang lain?"

Aku tak ingin memberitahunya. Teman mana yang akan mengkhianatiku? Temanku tak banyak itu. Dan baris terakhir -Aku akan menemukan yang hilang-. Oracle macam apa yang mengutusku dan memberitahuku. Ngomong-ngomong kalimat terakhir itu di tujukan untuk Ibuku atau Uchiha Madara yang sedang di cari Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan yang dua ini.

"Nggak," kataku. "Cuma itu."

Dia mengamati mukaku. "Baiklah, Naruto. Tapi, ketahui ini bahwa kata-kata Oracle sering memiliki makna ganda. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kebenarannya tidak terlalu jelas sampai peristiwanya sudah terjadi."

Aku merasa bahwa dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting.

"Oke," kataku, ingin mengubah topik. "Jadi saya harus kemana? Siapa Pemburu di Timur ini?"

"Kalau Pemburunya aku tidak tahu." kata Kakashi. "Tapi kalau yang di timur pasti dia."

"Memangnya siapa?" kataku penasaran.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sesuatu yang tua, sesuatu yang sudah hampir 800 tahun terkubur di sana, sesuatu yang jahat. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya Naruto."

Aku mengingat-ingat mimpiku, suara jahat yang berbicara padaku, agar di keluarkan dan di lepaskan.

"Hebi Sennin, lebih tepatnya Yamamoto Orochimaru."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Pertapa sakti yang di segel leluhurmu, dan Gulungan Kuno itu adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa membebaskannya."

Sasuke terkejut dan menyela. "Eh, tunggu. A-apa?"

"Naruto pernah di serang Ushi Ono," Kakashi memperingatkan. "Ushi Ono tidak akan menyerang sembarang orang, dan akan berubah menjadi dua kali agresif dari biasanya bila berhadapan dengan keturunan Gama Sennin. Dan satu hal, Hachibi no Ushi Oni adalah salah satu monster berekor yang mematuhi satu majikan yaitu: Yamamoto Orochimaru."

"Ya, tapi, tapi Hebi Sennin dan Hachibi no Ushi Oni itu tersegel." kata Sasuke memprotes.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." kata Kakashi. "Tapi kalau ada Pemburu yang memanfaatkannya, dan berjanji tuan mereka bebas siapa yang dapat menolak. Belum lagi anjing neraka itu," lanjut Kakashi. "Monster itu adalah salah satu pasukan milik Hebi Sennin, dan harus di panggil oleh orang dalam perkemahan. Pemburu itu pasti punya mata-mata disini. Pemburu itu pasti akan menduga bahwa Dewan Pemburu akan bertengkar. Dan Pemburu itu pasti menduga bahwa Naruto akan menghentikan pertengkaran itu dan datang padanya."

"Bagus," gerutuku. "Jadi ada Dewan Izanagi yang ingin membunuhku dan ada Pemburu lain yang ingin memanfaatkan diriku, dan menggunakanku untuk mengeluarkan Hebi Sennin."

"Tapi misi untuk..," Sasuke menelen ludah. "Maksudku, mungkin nggak Gulungan Kuno itu berada di Matsue? Cuaca di Matsue sangat nyaman di musim begini."

"Pemburu itu pasti mengirim seorang anak buahnya untuk mencuri Gulungan Kuno," Kakashi bersikeras. "Dia menyembunyikannya di tempat Hebi Sennin tersegel. Dia pasti menduga Dewan Pemburu akan bertengkar, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Naruto harus ke tempat Hebi Sennin tersegel, menemukan Gulungan Kuno, dan mengungkap kebenaran."

Api aneh berkobar di perutku. Dan yang paling aneh: itu bukan rasa takut. Itu rasa tak sabar. Hasrat membalas dendam. Pemburu itu sudah mencoba membunuhku tiga kali sejauh ini, dengan Okami, Ushi Ono, dan yang terakhir dengan Fenriru. Dia yang bersalah atas lenyapnya ibuku dalam denyar cahaya. Sekarang dia berusaha memfitnahku atas pencurian yang tidak aku lakukan dan Dewan Izanagi berusaha membunuhku karena hal itu.

Aku siap menantangnya.

Tunggu, Nak, kata bagian otak kecilku yang masih waras. Kau itu masih anak-anak, dia itu Pemburu yang hebat dan di tambah lagi kalau Hebi Sennin terbuka segelnya.

Sasuke gemetar. Dia tidak konsen memasang kartu mahjongnya.

Sasuke memerlukan satu misi lagi untuk mendapatkan izin pencarinya, apa pun itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memintanya melakukan misi ini. Ini misi bunuh diri.

"Eh, kalau kita tahu bahwa ada Pemburu yang coba bebaskan Hebi Sennin dan kita tahu." kataku kepada Kakashi. "Kenapa tidak kirim saja para Dewan Pemburu yang lainnya. Atau Dewan Izanagi dan Dewan Izanagi ke sana untuk menghabisi mereka."

"Curiga dan tahu itu tidak sama," kata Kakashi. "Lagi pula sekarang para Dewan Pemburu lagi panas-panasnya, dan kita memberitahukan hal itu ke mereka, mereka tidak akan mempercayai begitu saja. Apalagi itu datangnya dari omongan keturunan Gama Sennin sendiri."

Aku menatap Kakashi. "Selama ini Sensei tahu ya, bahwa aku adalah keturunan Gama Sennin."

"Aku menduga begitu. Seperti yang ku bilang... aku juga pernah berbicara dengan sang Oracle."

Aku mendapat perasaan bahwa ada banyak hal yang tidak diceritakannya tentang ramalannya, tetapi ku putuskan bahwa aku tak bisa mencemaskan itu sekarang. Toh aku juga merahasiakan informasi.

"Jadi, coba saya tegaskan lagi." kataku. "Saya harus pergi ke tempat dimana Hebi Sennin di segel dan melawan Pemburu yang memfitnahku."

"Betul." kata Kakashi.

"Mendapatkan Gulungan Kuno yang akan di gunakan untuk membebaskan Hebi Sennin."

"Betul."

"Dan mengembalikannya ke Istana Izumo Taisha sebelum titik balik matahari di musim panas, sekitar sepuluh hari lagi."

"Tepat."

Aku menoleh kepada Sasuke, yang sedang menggigit kartu mahjongnya.

"Aku sudah bilang belum, Matsue sangat enak cuacanya musim begini?" tanyanya lemah.

"Kau tak harus ikut," kataku kepadanya. "Aku tak bisa memintamu untuk ikut."

"Oh..."Dia melenguh dengan pelan, lalu menarik nafas panjang, dan berkata. "Kau sudah janji padaku, Sobat. Kalau kau dapat misi aku akan ikut serta. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Aku merasa begitu lega sampai ingin menangis, tetapi rasanya itu tidak mencerminkan perilaku pemburu. Sasuke adalah salah satu teman yang kumiliki selama beberapa minggu ini. Aku tak yakin bahwa misi ini akan berhasil, tetapi aku merasa lebih tenang bahwa sahabatku Sasuke mau menemaniku menjalakan misi ini.

"Sampai titik darah penghabisan, Sobat." kataku pada Sasuke.

Aku menoleh kepada Kakashi. "Jadi, kemana kita harus pergi? kata Oracle, ke Timur."

"Pintu masuk ke tempat Hebi Sennin tersegel berada di Timur, tepatnya di Hiroshima." kata Kakashi. "Tempat dimana terjadinya peperangan antara Pemburu dan Monster, dimana para Monster ingin membuka paksa pintu masuk tempat itu. Untuk menuju kesana akan banyak Monster yang akan kau temui, Naruto. Kau siap?"

"Ya, aku siap." kataku tidak yakin.

"Bagus." kata Kakashi. "Kau boleh di temani dua sahabat. Sasuke salah satunya. Satu lagi sudah mengajukan diri secara sukarela, kalau kau mau menerima bantuannya."

"Wah," kataku pura-pura kaget. "Mana ada orang lain yang cukup bodoh untuk sukarela mengikuti misi seperti ini."

Udara bergetar di belakang Kakashi. Sakura mewujud, sambil menjejalkan topi Sapporo Bear ke dalam saku belakang.

"Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu misi ini, dasar otak katak." katanya. "Izanami sedang berseturu dan aku adalah orang yang harus ikut dalam mendamaikannya, dan aku juga orang terbaik yang bisa menjaga agar kau tidak gagal."

"Terserah kau bilang apa," kataku. "Kau pasti punya rencana ya, Nona Genius yang cantik."

Pipinya merona. "Kau mau bantuanku atau nggak sih?"

Sejujurnya, aku mau. Aku perlu semua bantuan yang bisa ku dapatkan.

"Trio," kataku. "Bolehlah."

"Bagus," kata Kakashi. "Sore ini kami bisa mengantarmu sampai terminal bus di Kobe. Setelah itu kalian harus usaha sendiri. Waktunya tinggal sedikit." lanjut Kakashi. "Kurasa, kalian semua harus segera berkemas."

Tak perlu terlalu lama untuk berkemas. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanduk si Ushi Ono di pondok. Tinggal setelan baju ganti dan sikat gigi yang harus di masukan ke ransel yang di carikan Sasuke untukku.

Toko perkemahan meminjamiku uang sepuluh ribu yen uang manusia biasa dan dua puluh Ryo emas. Koin ini sebesar kue Oreo dan di cap gambar para pemburu terkenal pada satu sisi dan gambar Istana Izumo Taisha pada sisi lainnya yang di gunakan untuk transaksi bagi para pemburu.

Kakashi memberi kami masing-masing satu termos Nekuta dan kantong plastik penuh petak Anburoshia.

Sakura membawa topi Sapporo Bear ajaibnya, yang katanya hadiah ulang tahun kedua belas dari Dewan Izanami. Dia membawa buku tentang arsitektur klasik modern, yang di tulis dalam bahasa Jepang Kuno, untuk di baca saat dia bosan, serta sebuah pisau perak, yang tersembunyi di lengan kemejanya. Aku yakin pisau itu akan menyebabkan kami ditangkap pertama kali kami melewati detektor logam.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaian seperti biasanya. Ranselnya berwarna hitam yang diisi oleh koin yang apabila di goyang sedikit berubah menjadi kunai perak. Dan sakunya membawa pisau lipat biasa.

Kami melambaikan tangan kepada para pekemah lain, memandangi lagi padang rumput, pantai, dan Rumah Besar untuk terakhir kali, lalu mendaki Bukit Perkemahan ke pohon pinus tinggi yang dulunya adalah Nagato, keturunan Rikudou Sennin.

Oh ia, aku belum kasih tahu. Kalau Pein Nagato adalah keturunan terakhir dari Rikudou Sennin. Dulu lima tahun yang lalu sahabatku Sasuke di suruh oleh dewan clan untuk menjemput Pein Nagato dan membawanya dengan selamat ke Perkemahan ini, tetapi di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dua orang keturunan pemburu lain, yaitu Sakura dan Yahiko.

Akhirnya mereka sama-sama menuju Perkemahan, tetapi tidak di sangka bahwa di jalan masuk perkemahan mereka dihadang oleh lima makhluk baik, yaitu Okami, Pein Nagato melawan mereka semua, dan menyuruh Sasuke membawa masuk Sakura dan Yahiko kedalam Perkemahan.

Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura dan Yahiko masuk ke dalam perkemahan, Nagato berhasil mengalahkan semuanya, tetapi Nagato tidak bisa tertolong, dia berada dalam keadaan koma terkena racun yang membuat hidupnya seperti mati.

Kemudian Dewan Pemburu memberi penghormatan dengan menyegel tubuh Nagato menjadi Pohon Pinus besar dan menjaga Perkemahan ini.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak dapat izin pencarinya sampai sekarang. Dia tidak pernah di ajak mengikuti misi oleh para keturunan pemburu yang lain. Tiga tahun setelahnya Perkemahan tidak pernah memberikan misi lagi kepada para keturunan pemburu.

Kakashi telah menanti kami. Di sebelahnya berdiri si cowok peselancar yang pernah ku lihat saat pemulihan diri di ruang perawatan. Menurut Sasuke, orang itu adalah kepala keamanan Perkemahan ini. Cowok itu mengenakan seragam sopir.

"Ini Kotetsu." Kakashi memberitahuku. "Dia akan mengantarmu ke kota, dan, eh, yah, pasang mata dalam keadaan sekitar."

Terdengar langkah kaki di belakang kami. Yahiko datang berlari menaiki bukit sambil membawa sepasang sepatu basket.

"Hei," katanya sambil terengah-engah. "Untung masih sempat ketemu."

Sakura merona, seperti yang selalu terjadi saat Yahiko berada di dekatnya.

"Cuma ingin bilang semoga sukses," kata Yahiko kepadaku. "Dan kupikir... eh, barang kali ini bisa bermanfaat."

Dia menyerahkan sepatu basket itu kepadaku, yang kelihatan cukup normal. Baunya pun cukup normal.

"Hane!" kata Yahiko.

Sayap burung putih menyembul dari tumit sepatu itu. Saking kagetnya sepatu itu terlepas dari tanganku. Sepatu itu mengepak-ngepak di atas tanah sampai sayap itu di lipat dan menghilang.

"Hebat!" kata Sasuke. Yahiko tersenyum.

"Sepatu itu sangat bermanfaat buatku semasa aku melaksanakan misi dulu. Hadiah dari Dewan Amatsukami. Tentu saja, aku sangat jarang memakainya belakangan ini."

Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sudah cukup menyenangkan bahwa Yahiko datang untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan. Aku sempat cemas bahwa dia sebal padaku karena aku mendapat begitu banyak perhatian beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tetapi tahunya dia malah memberiku hadiah ajaib ini...Aku merona, hampir semerah Sakura.

"Eh, Yahiko." kataku. "Makasih."

"Dengar, Naruto." Yahiko tampak rikuh. "Banyak harapan bertumpu di bahumu. Jadi... bunuh beberapa monster untukku, oke?"

Kami berjabat tangan. Yahiko juga berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke, lalu memberi pelukan perpisahan kepada Sakura, yang kelihatan seperti mau pingsan.

Setelah Yahiko pergi, kataku kepada Sakura, "Kau terengah-engah."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau sengaja membiarkan bendera itu di tangkap olehnya, bukan olehmu, ya?"

"Ih... kok aku mau-maunya pergi denganmu, Naruto?" Dia menuruni sisi bukit seberang dengan membanting kaki, menuju mobil SUV putih yang menunggu di bahu jalan. Kotetsu mengikuti, sambil menggemerincingkan kunci mobil.

Aku memungut sepatu terbang itu dan tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk. Aku menoleh kepada Kakashi. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini, sensei."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa, Naruto? Yahiko bermaksud baik, lho."

"Aku takut ketinggian." kataku kecewa, tetapi lalu aku mendapat ide. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau mau benda ajaib?"

Matanya berbinar. "Aku?"

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah mengikat tali sepatu di kaki Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun siap terbang.

"Hane!" teriaknya.

Dia lepas landas dengan baik, tetapi kemudian jatuh ke samping, sehingga ranselnya terseret di atas rumput. Sepatu bersayap itu terus melompat-lompat seperti kuda liar mungil.

"Berlatihlah!" seru Kakashi kepada Sasuke. "Kau cuma perlu berlatih."

"Aaaa!" Sasuke terbang miring menuruni bukit menuju van, seperti mesin pemotong rumput yang dirasuki setan.

Sebelum aku sempat mengikuti, Kakashi menangkap lenganku. "Semestinya aku melatihmu lebih baik, Naruto," katanya. "Andai saja aku punya lebih banyak waktu."

"Nggak apa-apa. Saya cuma ingin..."

Aku menghentikan diri karena aku akan terdengar seperti anak manja. Aku ingin leluhurku atau siapa pun memberikan aku benda ajaib yang keren untuk membantu melaksanakan misi ini, sesuatu yang sebaik sepatu terbang Yahiko, atau topi tak kasat mata Sakura.

"Aku ini payah," kata Kakashi. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi tanpa ini."

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya. Misi seperti apakah yang akan di jalani Naruto, monster apa sajakah yang akan menghalanginya, dan benda apakah yang akan di berikan Kakashi sebelum Naruto berangkat. Kita nantikan Chapter selanjutnya.-

**Tokoh Penting:**

Yamamoto Orochimaru : Seorang petapa sakti yang menciptakan monster mengerikan untuk menaklukan dunia, monster tersebut adalah ular berkepala delapan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Yamata no Orochi dan juga berhasil mengendalikan sebagian besar monster berekor. Salah satunya adalah monster berekor delapan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Hachibi no Ushi Oni. Dia berhasil di segel oleh Namikaze Jiraiya yang merupakan sahabat karibnya sekaligus lawannya.


	10. Chapter 10: Three Old Lady in The Bus

**To All: Thanks yang udh Review, Follow, sama Favorite..!Selamat menikmati Chapter ke 10..!  
**

**Semoga Chapter ini kalian suka..!hehehehe..**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:** Sebelum aku sempat mengikuti, Kakashi menangkap lenganku. "Semestinya aku melatihmu lebih baik, Naruto," katanya. "Andai saja aku punya lebih banyak waktu."

"Nggak apa-apa. Saya cuma ingin..."

Aku menghentikan diri karena aku akan terdengar seperti anak manja. Aku ingin leluhurku atau siapa pun memberikan aku benda ajaib yang keren untuk membantu melaksanakan misi ini, sesuatu yang sebaik sepatu terbang Yahiko, atau topi tak kasat mata Sakura.

**Chapter 10: Three Old Lady in The Bus**

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku rompinya, dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. Pena itu berupa bolpoin sekali-pakai biasa, bertinta hitam, yang tutupnya bisa di lepas. Mungkin harganya lima ratus yen.

"Wah," kataku, "Makasih."

"Naruto, itu adalah milik keturunan Gama Sennin, aku di tugasi menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun, tanpa tahu kaulah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Tetapi ramalan itu sudah jelas bagiku sekarang. Kaulah orangnya.

Aku teringat pada karyawisata ke Museum, saat aku memusnahkan pria berbaju serba hitam yang tahunya adalah Okami. Waktu itu Kakashi melemparkan pena kepadaku, yang berubah menjadi pedang samurai. Mungkinkah ini...?

Aku mencopot tutupnya, dan pena itu semakin panjang dan berat di tanganku. Dalam setengah detik, aku memegang pedang samurai perak bermata satu yang berkilau, gagangnya berbalut tali kulit, dan gagang datarnya di hiasi jendul-jendul emas. Itulah senjata pertama yang benar-benar terasa seimbang di tangan.

"Pedang ini memiliki sejarah panjang dan tragis yang tidak perlu kita bahas," kata Kakashi. "Namanya Mizutatsumaki."

"Rasengan -Gelombang Putaran-," aku menterjemahkan, kaget sendiri bahwa bahasa Jepang Kuno itu begitu mudah terpikir.

"Hanya gunakan untuk situasi darurat," kata Kakashi, "dan hanya untuk melawan monster. Pemburu tidak boleh menyakiti manusia biasa, kecuali benar-benar perlu tentu saja, tetapi pedang ini tak akan menyakiti mereka."

Aku menatap pedang yang sangat tajam itu. "Apa maksud Sensei, pedang ini tak akan menyakiti manusia biasa? Kenapa tak bisa?"

"Pedang ini terbuat dari perak surgawi. Di tempa oleh Gama Sennin sendiri, Di perkeras di jantung Gunung Fuji, di dinginkan di Laut Jepang, pedang ini maut bagi monster maupun pemburu, asalkan kau tidak terbunuh duluan. Tapi pedang ini melewati manusia biasa seperti sebuah ilusi. Mereka memang tak cukup penting untuk di bunuh oleh pedang itu. Dan harus ku peringatkan: sebagai keturunan pemburu, kau bisa di bunuh oleh senjata pemburu ataupun senjata biasa. Kau dua kali lebih terancam."

"Pengetahuan yang bermanfaat."

"Sekarang tutup lagi pena itu."

Aku menyentuhkan tutup pena itu pada ujung pedang dan Rasengan langsung menyusut menjadi pena lagi. Kuselipkan ke saku dengan sedikit gugup, karena aku terkenal sering kehilangan pena di sekolah.

"Nggak mungkin," kata Kakashi.

"Nggak mungkin apa?"

"Kau kehilangan pena," katanya. "Pena itu sudah disihir. Akan selalu muncul lagi di sakumu. Coba saja."

Aku tak percaya, tetapi kulempar pena itu sejauh-jauhnya ke kaki bukit dan kulihat lenyap di antara rumput.

"Perlu waktu sebentar," kata Kakashi. "Sekarang periksa sakumu."

Benar saja, pena itu ada disana.

"Oke, yang ini keren banget," aku mengakui. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ada manusia biasa yang melihatku menghunuskan pedang?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kabut itu hal yang ampuh, Naruto."

"Kabut?"

"Ya, Bacalah Kiri. Buku itu sering menyebut Kabut. Setiap kali monster bercampur dengan dunia manusia, Kabut pun timbul, menghalangi pandangan manusia. Kau melihat segala sesuatu sebagaimana aslinya, karena kau keturunan pemburu monster, tetapi manusia biasa, menafsirkan situasi tersebut secara sangat berbeda. Sungguh, luar biasa upaya mereka untuk menyesuaikan segala sesuatu ke dalam versi realitas mereka."

Aku memasukan Rasengan kembali ke saku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, misi ini terasa nyata. Aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan Bukit Perkemahan Pemburu. Aku berangkat ke timur tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa, tanpa rencana cadangan, bahkan tanpa ponsel. Kata Kakashi, ponsel bisa di lacak oleh monster; kalau kami memakai ponsel, itu lebih buruk daripada menembakan peluru suar ke udara. Pedanglah senjata tersakti bagiku, untuk melawan monster maupun Pemburu lain.

"Sensei..." kataku. "Saat aku menerima misi ini, apakah aku akan berhasil?"

Kakashi memberiku senyum pilu. "Entahlah, Nak," katanya. "Yang dapat kita lakukan adalah mengikuti takdir kita."

"Takdir kita...itu kalau kita tahu apa takdirnya."

"Santai saja," kata Kakashi. "Tetap berkepala dingin. Dan ingat kau mungkin bisa mencegah terjadinya perang antar pemburu yang bisa mengakibatkan kekacauan besar."

"Santai," kataku. "Aku sangat santai kok."

Saat sampai ke kaki bukit, aku menoleh ke belakang. Di bawah pohon pinus yang dulunya adalah Nagato, keturunan Rikudou Sennin, Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang busur tinggi-tinggi sebagai tanda hormat. Hanya salam perpisahan biasa oleh para Pemburu.

Kotetsu mengantar kami dari daerah pedesaan ke Osaka Timur. Aneh rasanya berada di jalan raya lagi, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di sebelahku seolah-olah kami penumpang mobil biasa. Setelah dua minggu di Bukit Perkemahan Pemburu, dunia luar terasa seperti khayalan. Aku mendapati diriku menatap setiap toko, setiap anak di belakang mobil orang tuanya, setiap papan iklan dan mal belanja.

"Sejauh ini lancar," kataku kepada Sakura. "Lima belas kilometer, nggak ada monster satu pun."

Dia menatapku dengan kesal. "Omongan seperti itu akan membawa nasih buruk, tahu. Dasar Otak Katak."

"Coba ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa sih kau begitu membenciku?"

"Aku nggak benci kok."

"Masa?"

Dia melipat topi tak kasat matanya. "Dengar... Pokoknya aku nggak benci sama kamu."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu seperti itu."

Dia menghela nafas. "Berapa banyak alasan yang kau mau? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak benci sama kamu."

"Kalau bukan benci lalu apa?" kataku.

"Ah, lupakan!"

"Kalau kau suka padaku, itu aku bisa mengerti."

"Kataku, lupakan!" Di kursi depan Kotetsu tersenyum, Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi menoleh sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Lalu lintas memperlambat mobil kami di perjalanan. Saat kami masuk ke Kobe, matahari sedang terbenam dan hujan mulai turun.

Kotetsu mengantar kami di stasiun bus terdekat, lalu menurunkan ransel-ransel kami. Memastikan mendapatkan karcis lalu pergi dan keluar dari tempat parkir.

Aku memikirkan betapa rindunya aku dengan ibuku. Pada hari biasa tentu ibuku sudah pulang dari toko swalayan sekarang.

Sasuke menyandang ranselnya. Dia memandang ke arahku. "Kau rindu dengan ibumu, Naruto?"

Aku menatapnya. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, atau apa?"

"Cuma emosimu." dia mengangkat bahu. "Kayaknya aku lupa menceritakan bahwa clan Uchiha bisa melakukan itu. Kau memikirkan ibumu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, sambil bertanya-tanya hal apa lagi yang Sasuke lupa menceritakan kepadaku.

"Aku yakin ibumu tidak menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padanya." Sasuke memberitahu. "Aku yakin ibumu tak ingin kau terluka, Naruto."

"Makasih." kataku, sebenarnya kata-kata itu tidak menghibur, tetapi aku memaksakan diri agar tidak menunjukannya. Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan ibuku lagi, entah dimana itu, semoga kalimat terakhir dari Oracle itu di tujukan untuk ibuku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke masih bisa membaca emosiku, yang campur aduk ini. Aku senang dia dan Sakura menemaniku, tetapi aku merasa bersalah karena tidak jujur kepada mereka. Aku belum memberitahu mereka alasan sebenarnya aku menerima misi gila ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak perduli dengan mengambil Gulungan Kuno, atau menyelamatkan dunia, atau bahkan mencegah terjadinya perang antar pemburu. Yang ku perdulikan ibuku, kata-kata terakhir dari sang Oracle adalah satu-satunya harapanku. Kau akan di khianati oleh orang yang menyebutmu teman, bisik sang Oracle dalam benakku. Diam. Kataku.

Hujan terus turun.

Kami menunggu bus datang dengan gelisah. Akhirnya kami memutuskan bermain sepak takraw dengan salah satu apel yang di bawa Sasuke. Sakura hebat. Dia dapat memantulkan apel itu di lututnya, sikunya, bahunya, apa pun. Aku juga tak terlalu jelek.

Permainan itu berakhir ketika aku melontarkan apel itu ke Sasuke dan buah itu melintas terlalu dekat dengan mulutnya. Dan Sasuke menangkap dengan mulutnya dan apel pun tertancap di giginya.

Sasuke memerah. Dia berusaha meminta maaf, tetapi aku dan Sakura terlalu sibuk terpingkal-pingkal.

Akhirnya bus itu datang. Sementara kami mengantre untuk naik, Sasuke menghabiskan apelnya dan memandang sekeliling lalu menutup matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu," katanya tegang. "Mungkin bukan apa-apa."

Tapi aku bisa lihat, ada sesuatu. Aku juga mulai menoleh kesana kemari.

Aku merasa lega ketika kami akhirnya naik dan menemukan tempat duduk berdampingan di bagian belakang bus. Kami menyimpan ransel. Sakura terus menepuk-nepuk topi Sapporo Bear-nya pada paha dengan gugup.

Saat penumpang terakhir naik, Sakura mencengkram lututku. "Naruto."

Seorang nenek tua baru saja naik. Dia mengenakan gaun beledu kusut, sarung tangan renda, dan topi rajut jingga tak berbentuk menutupi wajahnya, dan dia menenteng tas wol besar. Saat dia mengangkat kepala, mata hitamnya berbinar-binar, dan jantungku rasanya melompat.

Itu nenek yang pernah aku temui saat bus yang mengantarku mogok.

Aku merengket di kursi.

Di belakangnya menyusul dua lagi nenek tua: seorang bertopi hijau, seorang bertopi ungu. Selain itu mereka persis seperti nenek pertama, tangan keriput, tas wol, dan gaun beludu kusut yang sama. Nenek setan kembar tiga.

Mereka duduk di baris depan, tepat di belakang supir. Kedua nenek di dekat lorong menyilangkan kaki mereka di atas lantai, membentuk huruf X. Gerakan itu di lakukan cukup santai, tetapi mengirim pesan yang jelas: tak ada yang boleh turun dari bus.

Bus keluar dari stasiun, dan kami melaju di jalan-jalan licin Kobe. "Dia nenek yang aku temui di pedesaan." kataku, berusaha mencegah suaraku gemetar. "Kenapa aku sesial ini."

"Kau sedang tidak beruntung," kata Sakura. "Dan jelas kau lagi sial."

"Ketiga-tiganya." rengek Sasuke. "Makhluk baik!"

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Sakura, jelas sedang berpikir keras. "Eriesu. Ketiga monster terburuk dari semua monster. Bukan masalah. Bukan masalah. Kita menyelinap keluar dari jendela saja."

"Tapi ini jenis jendela yang nggak bisa di buka." erang Sasuke.

"Pintu belakang?" usul Sakura.

Tak ada pintu belakang. Andaipun ada, pasti tak bisa membantu. Saat itu kami sudah berada di jalan menuju Terowongan Kobe yang akan menuju perbatasan Kobe-Himeji.

"Mereka nggak akan menyerang kita kalau ada saksi," kataku. "Iya, kan?"

"Mata manusia biasa nggak bagus," Sakura mengingatkanku. "Otak mereka hanya bisa memproses yang mereka lihat melalui kabut."

"Mereka akan melihat tiga orang nenek membunuh kita, kan?"

Dia memikirkannya. "Nggak tahu juga. Tapi, kita nggak bisa mengandalkan bantuan manusia biasa. Mungkin atap darurat di atap...?"

Kami memasuki terowongan Kobe, dan bus itu menjadi gelap, kecuali deretan lampu di lantai lorong. Suasana sunyi menyeramkan, tanpa bunyi hujan.

Eriesu pertama bangkit. Dengan suara datar, seolah sudah di latih, dia menyatakan kepada seluruh penumpang bus.

"Aku perlu ke kamar kecil."

"Aku juga." kata si saudari kedua.

"Aku juga." kata si saudari ketiga. Mereka semua mulai menyusuri lorong.

"Aku punya rencana," kata Sakura. "Naruto, ambil topiku."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kaulah yang mereka inginkan. Jadilah kasat mata dan jalan ke depan. Biarkan mereka melewatimu. Mungkin kau bisa sampai ke depan dan kabur."

"Tapi kalian..."

"Kecil kemungkinan mereka memperhatikan kami," kata Sakura. "Kau anak salah satu keturunan Dua Besar. Baumu mungkin terlalu kuat."

"Masa kalian ku tinggalkan begitu saja?"

"Jangan khawatir soal kami," kata Sasuke. "Ayo!"

Tanganku gemetar. Aku merasa seperti pengecut, tetapi ku ambil topi Sapporo Bear itu dan ku kenakan. Ketika aku melihat ke bawah, tubuhku sudah tidak kelihatan. Aku mulai mengendap-endap di lorong, Aku berhasil sepuluh baris, lalu masuk ke kursi kosong saat ketiga Eriesu lewat.

Eriesu pertama berhenti, mengendus-ngendus, dan menatap lurus-lurus kepadaku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Rupanya dia tak melihat apa-apa. Dia dan saudari-saudarinya terus berjalan.

Aku bebas. Aku berhasil sampai ke bagian depan bus.

Sekarang kami sudah hampir keluar dari Terowongan Kobe. Aku baru saja hendak menekan tombol rem darurat, ketika terdengar lolongan mengerikan dari baris belakang.

Ketiga nenek itu bukan nenek-nenek lagi. Wajah mereka masih sama -rupanya tak bisa lebih buruk dari itu- tetapi tubuh mereka telah menciut menjadi tubuh cokelat berkulit yang bersayap kelelawar dan bertangan-kaki seperti cakar. Tas yang mereka bawa berubah menjadi cambuk berapi.

Ketiga Eriesu mengepung Sasuke dan Sakura, melecut-lecutkan cambuk, mendesis: "Dimana itu? Dimana?"

Orang-orang lain di bus menjerit-jerit, merengket di kursi masing-masing. Mereka jelas melihat sesuatu.

"Dia nggak di sini!" teriak Sakura. "Dia pergi!"

Ketiga Eriesu mengangkat cambuk. Sakura menghunuskan pisau peraknya. Sasuke menyambar koin perak dari tas kudapannya dan bersiap-siap melemparkannya.

Yang kulakukan berikutnya begitu impulsif dan berbahaya, aku semestinya dinamai duta GPPH terbaik tahun ini.

Perhatian si supir bus terpecah, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di kaca spion.

Masih dalam keadaan tak terlihat, aku menyambar kemudi darinya dan menyentakkannya ke kiri. Semua orang terlontar ke kanan, dan terdengar bunyi, yang ku harap adalah bunyi ketiga Eriesu terbanting ke jendela.

"Hei!" seru si supir. "Hei, Wah!"

Kami bergulat memperebutkan kemudi. Bus itu menghantam sisi terowongan, logam bergesekan, menyemburkan bunga api sejauh satu kilometer di belakang kami.

Kami keluar dari Terowongan Kobe dengan oleng, dan kembali memasuki badai hujan. Baik orang maupun monster terlontar-lontar di dalam bus. Mobil-mobil lain tergilas ke samping seperti pin boling.

Entah bagaimana, si supir menemukan jalan keluar. Kami keluar dari jalan bebas hambatan, melewati setengah lusin lampu merah, dan akhirnya meluncur di salah satu jalan pedesaan menuju Himeji. Daerahnya begitu kosong, kau tentu heran bagaimana bisa ada kehampaan begitu luas di seberang sungai dari jalanan tersebut. Di sebelah kiri ada hutan, di sebelah kanan ada sungai, dan si supir tampaknya membelok ke arah sungai.

Gagasan hebat berikutnya: Aku menginjak rem darurat.

Bus itu melolong, berputar satu lingkaran penuh pada aspal basah, dan menabrak pepohonan. Lampu darurat menyala. Pintu itu terbanting terbuka. Si supir adalah orang pertama yang keluar, penumpang menghambur mengikutinya sambil menjerit-jerit. Aku menyamping ke kursi supir dan membiarkan mereka lewat.

Ketiga Eriesu berhasil berdiri tegak kembali. Mereka melecutkan cambuk pada Sakura. Anak itu mengayunkan pisau dan berteriak dalam bahasa Jepang Kuno, menyuruh mereka mundur. Sasuke melemparkan koin-koin perak dan berubah menjadi kunai-kunai, tetapi bisa di tepis dengan mudah oleh para Eriesu.

Aku melihat ke pintu terbuka. Aku bisa kabur, tetapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku. Aku mencopot topi tak kasat mata itu dan menaruhnya di kantong belakang.

"Hei!"

Ketiga Eriesu menoleh, memperlihatkan taring kuning, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa kayaknya kabur itu ide yang bagus juga.

Eriesu pertama merangsek menyusuri lorong, sambil melecuti cambuknya. Setiap kali melecutkan cambuk, lidah api merah menari-nari di sepanjang kulit berduri itu.

Kedua saudarinya yang jelek itu melompat ke atas kursi di samping kiri-kanan dan merayap ke arahku seperti dua kadal raksasa yang jelek.

"Namikaze Naruto," kata Eriesu pertama, dengan suara mendesis. "Kau telah menyinggung perasaan para Dewan Pemburu dan Majikanku. Kau akan mati."

"Aku lebih suka waktu kau jadi nenek penjual buah." kataku.

Dia mengeram.

Sakura dan Sasuke bergerak di belakang ketiga Eriesu dengan hati-hati, mencari peluang menyerang.

Aku mengambil pena dari saku dan membuka tutupnya. Rasengan memanjang dan berubah menjadi pedang samurai perak yang berkilap-kilap.

Ketiga Eriesu ragu.

Rupanya ketiga Eriesu itu sudah pernah terkena Rasengan sebelumnya, sehingga mereka ragu. "Menyerahlah sekarang," desisnya. "Supaya kau tidak merasakan penderitaan yang begitu pedih."

"Enak saja," kataku.

"Naruto, awas!" seru Sakura.

Eriesu pertama melecutkan cambuk sehingga melingkari tanganku yang memegang pedang, sementara Eriesu di kedua sisiku menerkamku, tetapi aku berhasil mempertahankan Rasengan. Aku menyodok Eriesu kedua di sebelah kiri dengan gagang pedang, membuatnya terjengkang ke kursi. Aku berbalik dan menyabet Eriesu ketiga di sebelah kanan. Begitu pedang mengenai lehernya, dia menjerit dan meledak menjadi abu. Sakura memeluk Eriesu pertama dari belakang dan menyentakkannya ke belakang sementara Sasuke merebut cambuk dari tangannya.

"Aduh!" jerit Sasuke. "Aduh! Panas! Panas!"

Eriesu kedua yang kutonjok dengan gagang tadi menyerangku lagi, dengan cakar siap-siaga, tetapi aku mengayunkan Rasengan dan dia pecah seperti Eriesu ketiga.

Eriesu pertama berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakura dari punggungnya. Dia menendang, mencakar, mendesis, dan menggigit. Tetapi, Sakura terus bertahan sementara Sasuke mengikat kaki Eriesu pertama dengan cambuknya sendiri. Akhirnya mereka mendorongnya mundur ke lorong. Eriesu pertama mencoba bangkit, tetapi tak ada ruang untuk mengepakan sayap kelelawarnya, jadi dia terus terjatuh-jatuh.

"Dewan Izanagi akan membunuhmu," janjinya. "Majikanku akan menghancurkanmu."

"Pergilah ke neraka!" teriakku.

Suara ledakan kecil mengguncang bus. Bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Keluar!" teriak Sakura kepadaku. "Sekarang!"

Aku tak perlu di suruh dua kali.

Kami begegas keluar dan menemukan penumpang lain mondar-mandir dengan bingung, bertengkar dengan supir, atau berlari berputar-putar sambil berteriak, "Kita akan mati!" Seorang wisatawan yang membawa kamera mengambil fotoku sebelum aku sempat menutup pedang samurai.

"Tas kita!" Sasuke menyadari. "Tas kita tertinggal..."

**BLAAAAM! **

Jendela bus meledak sementara penumpang berlari untuk berlindung. Mobil meledak, tetapi lolongan marah dari dalam bus yang meledak menandakan bahwa Eriesu pertama belum mati.

"Lari!" kata Sakura. "Dia memanggil bala bantuan! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Kami masuk ke dalam hutan sementara hujan turun deras, bus yang meledak tadi terbakar di belakang kami, dan hanya kegelapan yang tampak di depan kami.

-Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya. Makhluk baik apa lagi yang menunggu di depan mereka. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.-

**Monster yang muncul dan Deskripsinya:**

Monster : Eriesu (Erinyes)

Description : Monster Kelelawar Wanita bercakar, menggunakan cambuk sebagai senjatanya. Biasanya mereka merubah bentuk mereka menjadi wanita tua renta.


	11. Chapter 11: We Visit The Aunt Er Garden

**To All : Maaf baru update lagi, karena lagi sibuk.. Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya update paling cepetnya seminggu..**

**To VJ Baka Teme: Terima kasih, semoga suka fiction punya ku ya...baca terus..**

**To irfan namikaze: Terima kasih,, semoga suka fiction aku...untuk hinata kyknya gak keluar di fiction ini...mungkin di fiction selanjtnya nanti ada...hehehe..maaf yah...!  
**

**To mizz k: Tentu donk...pasti di update terus..!**

**To Soputan: Terima kasih..! Baca terus ya fiction buatanku...hehe**

**To Guest 1, 2, 3, dan 4: Pasti di lanjutkan cerita ini,...tenang saja,,hehehheeh**

**To koga-san: Pasti donk..!**

**To Fox: Nie nextnya kk..hee**

**Selamat membaca chapter ke 11,,agak sedikit panjang chapter ini,,,!**

**Naruto and The Monster Hunter (Forbidden Scroll)**

**Naruto Bukan Milik Saya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, yang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:** Jendela bus meledak sementara penumpang berlari untuk berlindung. Mobil meledak, tetapi lolongan marah dari dalam bus yang meledak menandakan bahwa Eriesu pertama belum mati.

"Lari!" kata Sakura. "Dia memanggil bala bantuan! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Kami masuk ke dalam hutan sementara hujan turun deras, bus yang meledak tadi terbakar di belakang kami, dan hanya kegelapan yang tampak di depan kami.

**Chapter 11: We Visit The Aunt Er Garden**

Dalam satu segi, enak rasanya mengetahui bahwa para Dewan Pemburu itu ada, karena ada yang bisa disalahkan kalau terjadi masalah. Misalnya, kalau kita sedang berjalan menjauhi sebuah bus yang baru saja diserang oleh nenek monster dan bus yang di tumpangi meledak, ditambah lagi hujan turun, sebagian besar orang mungkin berpikir bahwa itu hanya nasib sial; kalau kita anak keturunan pemburu, kita mengerti bahwa ada suatu kekuatan di luar nalar manusia yang memang berusaha merusak harimu.

Jadi, begitulah kami, aku, Sakura dan Sasuke, berjalan di hutan di sepanjang tepi sungai menuju Himeji, pendar Kota Kobe menjadikan langit malam berwarna kuning di belakang kami.

Sasuke menggigil dan menggretakan giginya, sangat ketakutan. "Tiga Si Baik. Ketiga-tiganya sekaligus."

Aku sendiri cukup syok. Ledakan jendela bus dan bus meledak masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tapi Sakura terus menarik kami maju, berkata "Ayo! Semakin jauh kita, semakin baik."

"Semua uang kita ada di sana," kuingatkan dia. "Makanan dan pakaian kita. Semuanya."

"Yah, mungkin kalau kau tidak memutuskan untuk terjun ke pertempuran."

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Membiarkan kalian terbunuh?"

"Aku nggak perlu kau lindungi, Naruto. Tanpamu turun tangan, aku pasti baik-baik saja."

"Diiris seperti roti lapis," celetuk Sasuke, "tapi baik-baik saja."

"Tutup mulut, Chikenbutt," kata Sakura.

"Tapi, itu benar kan Pinky," kata Sasuke.

Kami berkecipak-kecipuk di tanah becek, menembus pepohonan yang berpuntir-puntir jelek yang baunya seperti rendaman pakaian kelamaan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura menjajariku. "Dengar, aku ..." Suaranya menghilang. "Aku berterima kasih, kau kembali untuk menyelamatkan kami lagi, oke? Tindakanmu sangat pemberani."

"Kita satu tim, kan?" Dia diam selama beberapa langkah lagi. "Hanya saja, kalau kau mati ... selain pasti nggak enak buatmu, itu berarti misi ini berakhir. Ini mungkin satu-satunya peluangku melihat dunia luar."

Badai guntur akhirnya berhenti. Pendar kota memudar di belakang kami, sehingga kami berada dalam kegelapan yang hampir gulita. Aku tak bisa melihat Sakura sama sekali, selain kilau rambut merah jambunya.

"Kau belum pernah meninggalkan Perkemahan Pemburu Monster sejak umur sepuluh tahun?" tanyaku.

"Belum... hanya karyawisata pendek. Ayahku yang manusia biasa tidak menginginkanku, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku."

"Apakah kamu pernah pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Tetapi tinggal di rumah nggak cocok buatku. Perkemahan Pemburu monster adalah rumahku sekarang." Kata-katanya berhamburan keluar sekarang, seolah-olah dia takut di hentikan orang. "Di perkemahan, kita terus-menerus berlatih. Dan itu memang keren, tetapi monster itu berada di dunia luar. Di dunia luar kita tahu apakah kita memang lihai atau tidak."

Andai aku tidak mengenalnya, aku berani sumpah aku bisa mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Kau cukup lihai menggunakan pisau," kataku.

"Benarkah?" "Siapa pun yang bisa main kuda-kudaan dengan Eriesu, menurutku cukup lihai." kataku.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi kurasa dia mungkin tersenyum. "Kau tahu," katanya, "mungkin sebaiknya ku katakan... ada yang aneh di bus tadi..." Apa pun yang di katakannya tersela oleh tut-tut-tut melengking, seperti bunyi burung hantu yang di siksa.

"Hei, suling yang kutemukan tadi, nggak rusak." seru Sasuke. "Kalau aku bisa ingat lagu 'cari jalan' yang di ajarkan oleh kakakku, mungkin kita bisa keluar dari hutan ini." Sasuke meniupkan beberapa nada, tetapi lagunya tetap saja terdengar buruk di telinga.

Bukannya menemukan jalan, aku malah langsung menabrak pohon dan kepalaku benjol lumayan besar.

Tambah satu lagi daftar kekuatan super yang nggak ku miliki: penglihatan inframerah.

Setelah tersandung dan mengumpat dan pokoknya merasa sengsara setelah sekitar dua kilometer kemudian, aku mulai melihat cahaya di depan: warna-warni plang neon. Tercium bau makanan. Makanan goreng, berminyak, dan lezat. Kusadari aku belum makan apa-apa sejak meninggalkan Bukit Perkemahan Pemburu.

Kami jalan terus sampai terlihat dua jalur terbengkalai di antara pepohonan. Di seberangnya terdapat pom bensin yang sudah tutup, papan iklan koyak untuk film 1990-an, dan satu toko yang buka, sumber lampu neon dan bau yang lezat itu.

Bukan restoran siap saji yang ku harapkan, toko itu jenis toko barang aneh yang sering ada di tepi jalan, yang menjual patung flamingo untuk hiasan halaman, beruang dari semen, dan barang-barang seperti itu. Gedung utamanya berupa gedung rendah yang panjang, di kelilingi berhektar-hektar patung. Aku tak mungkin bisa membaca tanda neon di atas gerbang. Bagi disleksiaku, bahasa Jepang modern biasa saja susah di baca, apalagi bahasa Jepang modern dalam lampu neon merah yang melingkar-lingkar.

Bagiku, tanda neon itu sepertinya berbunyi: **PTSUA BLAJNEA TMANA PTUANG BBIIRE**.

"Tulisan apa sih itu?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu." kata Sakura. Dia begitu senang membaca, aku lupa bahwa dia disleksia juga.

Ku lihat Sasuke menutup mata dan menterjemahkannya: "Pusat Belanja Taman Patung Bibi Er."

"Kau bisa membacanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, clan Uchiha di lahirkan dengan sedikit istimewa, tapi hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa aku baca, selanjutnya sama sepertimu." kata Sasuke.

Di kedua sisi pintu masuk, seperti yang di iklankan, ada dua patung jembalang dari semen, berbentuk orang jebol berjenggot yang jelek, tersenyum dan melambai-lambai, seolah-olah mereka akan di foto.

Aku menyebrangi jalan, mengikuti bau hamburger.

"Hei..." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Lampu di dalamnya menyala," kata Sakura. "Mungkin toko itu buka."

"Toko camilan." kataku penuh harap.

"Toko camilan," Sakura setuju.

"Kalian berdua sudah gila?" kata Sasuke. "Tempat ini aneh."

Kami tidak menghiraukannya.  
Halaman depan seperti hutan patung: hewan semen, anak semen, pemuda semen yang bikin Sasuke merinding.

"Mirip Paman Obito." kata Sasuke.

Kami berhenti di pintu gudang.

"Jangan di ketuk." mohon Sasuke. "Aku merasakan ada monster."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja gara-gara Eriesu," kata Sakura.

"Aku hanya merasakan di dalam ada bau makanan."

"Kau gak lapar?" tanyaku.

"Lapar sih, tapi ayo kita pergi, patung-patung... ini menatapaku."

Lalu pintu itu berderit terbuka, dan di depan kami berdiri seorang wanita yang sepertinya berasal dari daerah Hokkaido, dia mengenakan pakaian gaun hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya di tutupi cadar jadi kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, kecuali tangannya. Tetapi cuma itu yang bisa kulihat. Tangannya berwarna putih tampak tua, tetapi terawat baik dan anggun, jadi kubayangkan dia seorang nenek yang dulunya wanita cantik.

Aksennya terdengar juga samar-samar dari Hokkaido, "Anak-anak, sudah terlalu larut untuk sendirian keluar. Dimana orang tuamu?" katanya.

"Mereka... Eh.." Sakura mulai berkata.

"Kami yatim-piatu," kataku.

"Yatim-piatu?" kata perempuan itu. Kata itu terdengar asing di mulutnya. "Ah, anak-anakku! Benarkah?"

"Kami terpisah dari karavan kami," kataku. "Karavan sirkus. Pemimpin sirkus menyuruh kami menemuinya di pom bensin kalau kami tersesat, tapi mungkin dia lupa, atau mungkin yang di maksud pom bensin yang lain. Yang pasti, kami tersesat. Apa yang tercium itu bau makanan?"

"Oh, anak-anakku," kata perempuan itu. "Kalian harus masuk, anak-anak malang. Aku bibi Er. Langsung saja masuk ke belakang bagian gudang, silahkan. Ada banyak makanan."

Kami mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam. Sakura bergumam kepadaku, "Karavan Sirkus?"

"Harus selalu punya strageti, kan."

"Kepalamu penuh dengan Katak."

Gudang itu juga di penuhi dengan patung, orang dengan berbagai pose, mengenakan pakaian berbeda-beda dan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda. Aku berpikir, kalau ingin di hiasi salah satu patung ini, tamannya tentu harus berukuran besar karena semua patung ini berukuran seperti orang atau hewan sungguhan. Tapi, aku terutama berpikir tentang makanan.

Ya, silahkan. Sebut saja aku orang tolol, sembarangan memasuki toko seorang perempuan aneh seperti itu hanya karena aku lapar, tapi kadang-kadang aku impulsif. Lagi pula kau belum mencium bau burger Bibi Er. Aromanya seperti gas tertawa di kursi dokter gigi -mengusir segala hal lain-. Aku hampir tidak memperhatikan rengekan Sasuke, atau bahwa patung-patung itu tampak mengikutiku, atau kenyataan bahwa Bibi Er mengunci pintu di belakang kami.

Aku cuma peduli soal mencari daerah makan. Dan benar saja, daerah itu berada di bagian belakang gudang, gerai cepat saji yang di lengkapi panggangan, air mancur soda, penghangat kue, dan wadah keju. Segala sesuatu yang kau idamkan, plus beberapa meja piknik besi di depan.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Bibi Er.

"Asyik," kataku.

"Eh," kata Sasuke enggan, " kami tidak punya uang, Bu."

Sebelum aku sempat menyikut tulang iganya, Bibi Er berkata, "Tidak, tidak, anak-anak. Tidak perlu uang. Ini kasus khusus, ya? Ku traktir, untuk anak-anak yatim-piatu yang baik."

"Terima kasih, Bu." kata Sakura.

Tubuh Bibi Er menjadi kaku, seolah-olah Sakura berbuat salah, tetapi tubuhnya santai lagi sama cepatnya. jadi ku simpulkan itu cuma khayalanku saja.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura." katanya. "Mata hijau zamrudmu indah sekali, Nak." Baru belakangan ini aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia tahu nama Sakura, padahal kami belum memperkenalkan diri.

Sang nyonya rumah menghilang di balik meja camilan, dan mulai memasak. Tahu-tahu saja dia membawakan kami nampan plastik yang berisi burger keju dua daging, milkshake vanili, dan porsi kentang goreng ukuran XXL.

Burgerku sudah habis setengah saat aku ingat bahwa aku harus bernapas.

Sakura menyeruput milkshake.

Sasuke memain-mainkan kentang gorengnya, dan dia tampak gugup untuk memakannya.

"Bunyi desis apa itu?" tanyanya.

Aku memasang telinga, tetapi tidak dengar apa-apa. Sakura menggeleng.

"Desis?" tanya Bibi Er. "Mungkin minyak goreng. Telingamu tajam, Sasuke."

"Aku makan vitamin. Supaya telinga sehat."

"Bagus sekali," katanya. "Tapi santailah."

Bibi Er tidak makan apa-apa. Dia tidak mencopot cadar mukanya, bahkan saat memasak. Sekarang dia memajukan tubuh dan menjalin jemarinya mengamati kami makan.

Rasanya rikuh juga, di tatap orang yang wajahnya tidak bisa ku lihat. Tetapi aku kenyang setelah makan burger dan agak mengantuk. Pikirku, sepatutnya paling sedikit aku harus basa-basi dengan nyonya rumah.

"Jadi, ibu menjual patung jembalang," kataku, berusaha terdengar minat.

"Benar," kata Bibi Er. "Dan hewan. Dan orang. Apa pun untuk taman. Pesanan khusus. Perpatungan sangat populer lho."

"Banyak pembeli di jalan ini?" "Tidak terlalu banyak. Sejak jalan raya di bangun... sebagian besar mobil jadi jarang lewat sini lagi. Aku harus menghargai setiap pelanggan yang datang."

Leherku kesemutan, seolah-olah ada orang lain yang menatapku. Aku berbalik, tetapi hanya ada patung anak perempuan sedang membawa keranjang buah. Detailnya tak biasa, jauh lebih baik dari pada patung taman pada umumnya. Tapi, ada yang aneh pada wajahnya. Kelihatannya dia terkejut, atau bahkan takut.

"Ah," kata Bibi Er sedih. "Kau memerhatikan sebagian patung buatanku tidak bagus. Ada cacatnya. Tak ada yang mau membeli patung seperti itu. Wajah yang paling sulit di buat bagus. Selalu wajahnya."

"Bibi, membuat patung sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Dulu aku punya dua saudari yang membantu dalam usaha ini, tetapi mereka sudah meninggal, dan Bibi Er sendirian saja. Aku hanya punya patung, itu sebabnya aku membuatnya. Mereka menemaniku."

Kesedihan dalam ceritanya terdengar begitu dalam dan nyata, sehingga mau tak mau aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Telihat Sakura berhenti makan.

"Dia memajukan tubuh dan berkata, "Dua Saudari?"

"Kisah yang menyedihkan," kata Bibi Er. "Sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk anak-anak. Begini Sakura, ada perempuan jahat yang cemburu padaku, dulu sekali, sewaktu aku masih muda. Aku punya... pacar, begitu, dan perempuan jahat itu bertekad memisahkan kami. Dia menyebabkan terjadinya kecelakaan parah. Saudari-saudariku terus menemaniku. Mereka berbagi nasib buruk denganku selama mungkin, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka pergi. Mereka memudar. Aku sendiri yang bertahan, tetapi aku harus membayar harganya, harga yang tinggi."

Aku tak tahu apa yang dia maksud, tetapi aku iba padanya. Kelopak mataku semakin berat, perutku yang kenyang membuatku mengantuk. Nenek malang, siapa yang tega menyakiti orang yang begitu baik hati?

"Naruto," Sakura mengguncang tubuhku untuk menarik perhatianku. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi. Maksudku, kepala sirkus pasti menunggu kita."

Dia terdengar tegang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ku lihat Sasuke sedang makan kentang gorengnya.

"Mata hijau zamrud yang begitu cantik," kata Bibi Er kepada Sakura lagi. "Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mata seperti itu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin membelai pipi Sakura, tetapi gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kami benar-benar harus pergi."

"Ya," kata Sasuke sambil memakan kentang gorengnya. "Kepala sirkus pasti menunggui kami."

Aku tak ingin pergi. Aku merasa kenyang dan puas. Bibi Er baik sekali. Aku ingin bersamanya beberapa lama lagi.

"Anak-anak, tolong," Bibi Er memohon. "Aku jarang sekali bertemu anak-anak. Sebelum kalian pergi, maukah setidaknya kalian duduk untuk berpose?"

"Berpose?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Untuk difoto. Nanti ku gunakan sebagai model patung baru. Anak-anak sangat populer. Semua orang menyukai anak-anak."

Sakura memindah-mindahkan berat di antara kedua kakinya. "Rasanya kami tak sempat Bibi Er. Ayo, Naruto."

"Sempat kok," kataku. Aku kesal kepada Sakura karena main perintah-perintah, dan tidak sopan kepada pemilik toko yang baru saja memberi kami makan gratis. "Cuma berfoto saja, Sakura. Apa ruginya?"

"Ya, Sakura," dengkur perempuan itu. "Tak ada ruginya."

Kelihatan bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai hal itu, tetapi dia membiarkan Bibi Er mengantar kami keluar pintu depan, ke dalam taman patung. Bibi Er mengarahkan kami ke bangku taman di sebelah patung pemuda yang tadi kami lihat pertama kali tiba di toko.

"Nah," katanya. "Biar ku atur posisi kalian dulu. Sakura ditengah, Naruto dan Sasuke di sebelah-sebelahnya."

"Cahayanya kurang terang untuk mengambil foto." komentarku.

"Cukup, kok." kata Bibi Er. "Cukup terang agar kita lusa bisa saling melihat, ya?"

"Dimana kamera Bibi?" tanya Sasuke.

Bibi Er melangkah mundur, seolah-olah untuk mengagumi foto. "Nah wajah yang paling sulit. Senyum, ya, anak-anak. Senyum lebar."

Sasuke melirik ke pemuda semen di sebelahnya dan bergumam. "Patung itu bener-bener mirip Paman Obito."

"Sasuke," tegur Bibi Er. "Lihat kesini,.. Sayang,"

Dia masih belum memegang kamera.

"Naruto-" kata Sakura.

Suatu naluri memperingatkanku untuk mengindahkan Sakura, tetapi aku tetap melawan rasa kantuk itu, rasa lelah dan nyaman yang du timbulkan oleh makanan dan suara nenek itu.

"Sebentar ya," kata Bibi Er. "Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam cadar terkutuk ini."

"Naruto, ada yang aneh." Sakura mendesak.

"Aneh?" kata Bibi Er sambil menaikan tangan untuk membuka balutan cadar dari wajahnya. "Nggak ada yang aneh kok sayang. Aku mendapat teman yang begitu mulia malam ini. Apa yang aneh?"

"Itu memang Paman Obito!" dengap Sasuke.

"Jangan melihat ke dia!" seru Sakura. Dia memasang topi Sapporo Bearnya ke kepala dan menghilang. Tangan tak kasat mata mendorongku dan Sasuke dari bangku.

Aku berada di tanah, menatap kaki Bibi Er yang bersendal.

Ku dengar Sasuke merayap ke satu arah, Sakura ke arah lain. Tetapi aku masih terlalu pusing untuk bergerak.

Lalu, terdengar bunyi kasar di atasku. Mataku naik ke tangan Bibi Er, yang telah berubah menjadi bertonjol-tonjol dan berkutil, kukunya berubah menjadi cakar yang tajam.

Aku nyaris melihat lebih ke atas, tetapi di suatu tempat di sebelah kiri, Sakura berseru. "Jangan! Jangan lihat!"

Bunyi desis lagi, seperti bunyi ular, persis di atasku, dari tempat yang semestinya di tutup cadar tadi.

"Lari!" seru Sasuke. Ku dengar dia berlari di atas bebatuan, berseru, "Hane!" untuk mengaktifkan sepatu terbangnya.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku menatap cakar Bibi Er yang bertonjol-tonjol, dan berusaha melawan rasa pening yang di timbulkan nenek itu.

"Sayang sekali merusak wajah muda yang tampan," katanya kepadaku dengan nada membujuk. "Tinggallah bersamaku, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu melihat ke atas."

Ku lawan ke inginan hati untuk mematuhi. Alih-alih aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat bola kaca yang sering orang letakan di taman -bola ramalan-. Ku lihat pantulan gelap Bibi Er di kaca Jingga. Kain cadar yang menutupi wajahnya sudah tidak ada, yang terlihat adalah mata berwarna kuning, dan lidahnya seperti ular.

Bibi Er.

Bibi "R."

Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu? Coba ingat-ingat, kataku dalam hati. Bagaimana matinya Rokurokubi dalam mitos?

Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya di dalam mitos, Rokurokubi sedang tidur saat di serang oleh orang yang namanya di pakai namaku, Naruto. Sekarang dia sama sekali tidak sedang tidur. Kalau mau, dia bisa menggunakan cakar itu sekarang juga untuk mengoyak wajahku.

"Si mata hijau zamrud itu yang melakukan ini padaku, Naruto." kata Rokurokubi, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti suara monster. Suara itu mengundangku untuk melihat ke atas, untuk bersimpati pada seorang nenek tua yang malang. "Leluhur Sakura, Haruno Oboro terkutuk itu, mengubahku dari wanita cantik menjadi seperti ini."

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" suara Sakura berseru, di suatu tempat di antara patung-patung. "Lari, Naruto!"

"Diam!" Rokurokubi mengaum. Lalu, suaranya di atur kembali menjadi dengkur yang menyejukan. "Kau lihat sendiri, kenapa aku harus menghancurkan gadis itu, Naruto. Dia keturunan musuhku. Aku akan menghancurkan patungnya menjadi debu. Tapi kau, Naruto sayang, kau tak perlu menderita."

"Tidak," gumamku. Aku berusaha menggerakan kakiku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantu para Dewan?" tanya Rokurokubi. "Apa kamu mengerti apa yang menantimu dalam misi konyol ini, Naruto? Apa yang akan terjadi bila kamu pergi ke Hiroshima? Jangan mau menjadi pion para Dewan di Istana Izumo Taisha, sayang. Lebih kau menjadi patung saja. Sakitnya lebih sedikit. Sakitnya lebih sedikit."

"Naruto!" Di belakangku, terdengar bunyi dengkur, seperti burung camar seratus kilogran sedang menukik. Sasuke berseru, "Membungkuk!"

Aku berbalik, dan ternyata dia berada di langit malam, terbang meluncur dari arah jam dua belas dengan sepatu bersayap mengepak-ngepak, Sasuke, memegang dahan pohon sebesar pemukul bisbol. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat, kepalanya berkedut ke kanan-kiri. Dia menentukan arah hanya dengan telinga dan pergerakan.

"Menunduk!" teriaknya lagi. "Akan ku hantam dia!" Itu menyentakan diriku agar bertindak. Karena mengenal Sasuke, aku yakin pukulannya akan melesat dan mengenaiku. Aku menukik ke samping.

Buk! pertama-tama, ku sangka itu bunyi Sasuke menabrak pohon. Lalu, Rokurokubi mengeram dengan murka.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!" geramnya. "Akan ku tambahkan kau ke koleksiku!"

"Itu untuk Paman Obito!" kata Sasuke balas berteriak.

Aku merangkak pergi dan bersembunyi di antara patung, sementara Sasuke menukik lagi untuk memukul lagi.

**Bruk!**

"Aduh!" teriak Rokurokubi.

Tepat di sebelahku suara Sakura berkata, "Naruto!" Aku melompat begitu tinggi, kakiku hampir lebih tinggi dari patung jembalang.

"Aduh! Jangan mengagetkan begitu!"

Sakura mencopot topi Sapporo Bear dan terlihat. "Kau harus memenggal kepalanya."

"Apa? Kau gila? Ayo kita kabur."

"Rokurokubi itu berbahaya. Dia jahat. Aku ingin membunuhnya sendiri, tapi..." Sakura menelan, seolah-olah akan mengakui hal yang sulit. "Tapi senjatamu lebih bagus. Lagi pula, aku tak mungkin bisa mendekatinya. Dia pasti mencincangku karena leluhurku. Kau.. Kau punya peluang."

"Apa? Aku nggak bisa.."

"Dengar, kau mau dia mengubah orang yang tidak bersalah lain menjadi patung?" Dia menunjuk sepasang patung kekasih, lelaki dan perempuan yang saling berpelukan, diubah menjadi batu oleh monster itu. Sakura menyambar bola ramalan hijau dari tiang dekat situ.

"Perisai yang di poles sebenarnya lebih bagus," Dia mempelajari bola itu dengan kritis. "Kecembungan akan menimbulkan distorsi. Ukuran pantulannya akan berbeda dengan faktor-."

"Pakai bahasa yang normal dong." kataku.

"Pakai kok!" Dia melemparkan bola kaca itu padaku. "Pokoknya, lihat dia melalui kaca ini. Jangan melihat dia langsung."

"Teman-teman!" teriak Sasuke di suatu tempat di atas kami. "Kurasa dia pingsan!"

Grrrrl!

"Nggak ding," Sasuke mengoreksi. Dia menukik untuk memukul lagi dengan dahan pohon.

"Cepat," kata Sakura. "Pendengaran Sasuke bagus, tetapi dia nanti akan menabrak juga."

Aku mengeluarkan pena dan membuka tutupnya. Pedang samurai perak Rasengan memanjang di tanganku. Aku mengikuti bunyi mendesis dari mulut Rokurokubi. Aku menjaga agar mataku terus melekat pada bola ramal, supaya hanya melihat pantulan Rokurokubi, bukan Rokurokubi sungguhan. Lalu, dalam nuansa kaca berwarna hijau itu dia terlihat. Sasuke sedang menukik untuk memukulnya lagi dengan pentungan, tetapi kali ini dia terbang terlalu rendah. Rokurokubi menyambar dahan itu dan menarik Sasuke hingga keluar jalur. Sasuke berguling di udara dan menabrak tangan beruang dengan "Aduh" yang menyakitkan. Rokurokubi hendak menerkamnya ketika aku berseru.

"Hei!" Aku mendekatinya. Itu tidak mudah di lakukan sambil memegang pedang dan bola kaca sekaligus. Jika dia menyerang, akan sulit membela diri.

Tapi dia membiarkan ku mendekat, enam meter, tiga meter.  
Aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya sekarang. Pasti wajah itu tidak sejelek itu. Pasti pusaran hijau dalam bola ramalan mendistorsinya, sehingga wajahnya tampak lebih buruk.

"Kau tak akan tega menyakiti nenek tua, Naruto," bujuknya. "Aku tahu, kau tak tega."

Aku ragu, terpana oleh ajah yang kulihat terpantul di kaca, mata yang tampak membakar menembus warna hijau, membuat lenganku melemah.

Di balik beruang semen, Sasuke mengerang. "Naruto, jangan dengar dia!"

Rokurokubi terkekeh-kekeh. "Terlambat!"

Dia menyerangku dengan cakarnya. Aku mengayunkan pedang ke atas, mendengar pias yang memuakkan, lalu desis seperti angin yang bergegas keluar gua. Suara monster tercerai-berai.

Sesuatu jatuh ketanah di sebelah kakiku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri agar tidak melihat. Terasa cairan hangat merembes ke kaus kakiku.

"Idih," kata Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam erat-erat, tetapi ku kira dia dapat mendengar benda itu menggelegak dan mengepul. "Idih banget."

Sakura menghampiriku, matanya menatap langit. Dia memegang cadar hitam Rokurokubi. "Jangan bergerak." katanya.

Dengan amat sangat berhati-hati, tanpa melihat ke bawah, dia berlutut dan menyampirkan kain hitam pada kepala monster itu, lalu mengangkatnya. Kepala itu masih menetes-neteskan cairan hijau.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepadaku, suaranya gemetar.

"Ya," aku memutuskan, meskipun rasanya mau muntah burger keju daging dobel. "Kenapa ... kenapa kepalanya nggak menguap?"

"Begitu kau memenggalnya, kepala ini menjadi rampasan perang," katanya. "Sama seperti tanduk Ushi Ono-mu itu. Tapi bungkus kepalanya jangan dibuka. Tatapannya masih bisa mengubahmu menjadi batu."

Sasuke mengerang sambil memanjat turun dari patung beruang. Ada bilur besar di keningnya. Sepatu ajaib itu terbang tanpa arah di sekeliling kepalanya.

"Sang Superman," kataku. "Mantap."

Dia berhasil menyeringai malu-malu. "Tapi benar-benar nggak menyenangkan. Eh, bagian memukulnya dengan dahan, itu asyik. Tapi menabrak beruang beton. Nggak banget."

Dia menyambar sepatunya dari udara. Aku menutup kembali pedangku. Bersama-sama, kami bertiga tersaruk-saruk ke gudang.

Kami menemukan beberapa kantong plastik tua di belakang meja camilan dan membungkus kepala Rokurokubi dua kali. Kami meletakkannya di atas meja tempat kami makan malam, dan duduk di sekelilingnya, terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

Akhirnya aku berkata, "Jadi, berkat Leluhurmu, monster ini ada?"

Sakura mendelikku dengan sebal. "Sebenarnya, berkat keturunan ke-4 leluhurmu. Kau lupa, ya? Rokurokubi itu pacar Namikaze Genosuke. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di kuil suci leluhurku. Itu sebabnya Haruno Oboro mengubahnya menjadi monster. Rokurokubi dan kedua saudarinya yang membantunya masuk ke kuil, mereka menjadi ketiga Rokubi. Itu sebabnya Rokurokubi ingin mencincangku, tetapi dia ingin mengabadikanmu sebagai patung yang bagus. Dia masih naksir Namikaze Genosuke. Kau mungkin mengingatkan dia pada Namikaze Genosuke."

Wajahku terbakar. "Oh, jadi sekarang aku yang salah kita bertemu Rokurokubi."

Sakura menegakkan tubuh. Sambil meniru suaraku, dengan tidak mirip, dia berkata, "'Cuma foto saja, Sakura. Apa ruginya?'"

"Sudah dong," kataku. "Nyebelin banget sih."

"Kau yang menyebalkan."

"Kau..."

"Hei!" sela Sasuke. "Kalian berdua membuatku pusing, padahal clan Uchiha semestinya nggak pernah merasa pusing. Mau kita apakan kepalanya?"

Aku menatap benda itu. Kata-kata yang tercetak di sisi kantong berbunyi: KAMI MENGHARGAI KUNJUNGAN ANDA!

Aku marah, tak hanya pada Sakura atau leluhurnya, tetapi pada semua Dewan Pemburu untuk misi ini, karena menjadikan kami terempas dari jalan dan terlibat dalam dua pertarungan besar pada hari pertama keluar dari perkemahan. Kalau begini terus, kami tak mungkin bisa sampai di Hiroshima hidup-hidup, apa lagi sebelum titik balik matahari musim panas.

Apa kata Rokurokubi tadi?

Jangan mau menjadi pion para Dewan Istana Izumo Taisha, Sayang Lebih baik kau menjadi patung saja. Aku bangkit.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

"Naruto," Sakura memanggilku. "Kau mau apa..."

Aku mencari-cari di belakang gudang sampai menemukan kantor Rokurokubi. Ku lihat ada alamat menuju Hiroshima tepatnya tempat Hebi Sennin di segel, alamatnya GSS Recording Studios, Hiroshima, Jepang. Ku lipat alamat itu dan memasukannya ke saku.

Di mesin kasir aku menemukan beberapa lembar seratus yen, beberapa Ryo emas, dan beberapa label kemasan untuk Titipan Kilat Semalam Dewan Amatsukami, masing-masing disertai kantong kulit kecil untuk diisi koin. Aku menggeledah sisa kantor sampai menemukan kotak yang berukuran pas.

Aku kembali ke meja piknik, mengemas kepala Rokurokubi, dan mengisi label pengiriman:

Para Dewan Pemburu Istana Izumo Taisha Lantai Khusus Stadion Yokohama, Yokohama.

Salam manis, UZUMAKI NARUTO

"Mereka nggak akan suka itu," Sasuke memperingatkan. "Mereka akan menganggapmu kurang ajar."

Aku menuangkan beberapa Ryo emas ke dalam kantong kecil. Begitu kututup, terdengar bunyi seperti mesin kasir. Paket itu melayang dari atas meja dan lenyap dengan bunyi plop.

"Aku memang kurang ajar," kataku.

Aku menatap Sakura, menunggu dia mengkritikku.

Dia diam. Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah bahwa aku punya bakat besar membuat marah para Dewan Pemburu. "Ayo," gumamnya. "Kita perlu rencana baru."

-Bagaimana kelanjutannya. Apa yang akan mereka temui lagi di perjalanan misi ini. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.-

**Tokoh Penting dan Monster yang muncul:**

**Haruno Oboro**: Leluhur Haruno Sakura yang memiliki kuil yang di anggap suci, dan menjadikan Dewi Izanami sebagai pelindung keturunannya dan mengubah Rokurokubi dan dua saudarinya dari wanita cantik menjadi wanita monster buruk yang apabila memandang matanya akan berubah menjadi batu.

**Namikaze Genosuke**: Keturunan ke-4 dari Gama Sennin, kelakuannya sama seperti kakek moyangnya, mesum, suka mencari wanita, salah satunya adalah Rokurokubi dan dua saudarinya, mereka tertangkap basah oleh Haruno Oboro di kuil sucinya sedang berpacaran dan mengubah Rokurokubi dan dua saudarinya menjadi monster buruk.

**Rokurokubi**: Monster wanita yang bisa merubah seseorang menjadi batu apabila melihat matanya, dan memiliki lidah seperti ular. Kouga Naruto: Keturunan clan Kouga yang membunuh Rokurokubi yang sedang tidur karena Rokurokubi telah mengganggu penduduk desa dengan merubah para lelaki menjadi batu.

**Interview with Uzumaki Naruto**:

**Author**: Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Perkemahan Pemburu Monster?

**Naruto**: Menurutku, perkemahannya menyenangkan, hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah keturunan dari 'Dua Besar'. Semoga para monster tidak terlalu ganas kepadaku karena aku keturunan 'Dua Besar', tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

**Author**: Apakah kamu benci dengan Karin?

**Naruto**: Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak benci dengannya, hanya saja Karin sepertinya tidak begitu senang dengan keberadaanku di tambah lagi saat kasus toilet itu, mungkin dia tambah benci.

**Author**: Apakah menurutmu Sakura cantik?

**Naruto**: Sakura menurutku cantik, tetapi agak tomboy sedikit, aku kasih tahu jangan buat masalah dengannya karena motto dia 'Izanami selalu punya rencana', aku pernah di jadikan umpan rencananya, jangan sampai kalian merasakannya juga.

**Author** : Pertanyaan terakhir, kira-kira apakah kamu dan teman-temanmu akan berhasil dengan misi ini?

**Naruto**: Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu, aku harus yakin dan percaya pada takdir, dan berusaha agar misi ini berhasil.

Yah, demikian wawancara dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang masih melanjutkan perjalanan misi ini, kita doa kan semoga sukses.


End file.
